


Sun & Purity Vs. Darkness - A new Legend (Marissonshipping)

by RisingSun95



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Marissonshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun95/pseuds/RisingSun95
Summary: One morning Manon and Alan wake up to find out, that they are in a different world. Together with new friends they take themselves on a journey to return to their world. But with a new rising evil it won't be that easy.[Note: Story ignores the events of Okamiden and contains spoilers for Okami]
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin, Amaterasu & Issun (Okami)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog: The nearing menace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of the game Okami and I always wanted to write a story about it, but I had no ideas. So when an idea struck me it resulted into this. This is also my first romance story ever, so I hope it's not that bad. I hope you'll enjoy it and I would love to hear your feedback :)

Our story plays in **Nippon** , the ancient Japan. Nippon is a country shrouded in legends and had been controlled by the evil more than once. The last incident was only two years ago.

Yami, the Lord of Darkness had tried to plunge Nippon into darkness. But he was defeated by a white wolf with crimson markings. This wolf was the sun goddess Amaterasu and only people, who believe in gods could see those markings. On her back, she carried a **Divine Instrument** , a weapon, which only she could use. It was the **Divine Retribution** , a black, round reflector, which was surrounded by red flames. Even this weapon could only be seen by people, who believe in gods.

After Yamis's defeat, Amaterasu had returned to the **Celestial Plain** , the place where gods live.

She lay bored in the meadow. It had many different and beautiful flowers on it and pink flower petals were carried by the wind. Those belonged to the majestic cherry tree, which stood in the center of the meadow and under which Amaterasu lay.

When she was about to fall asleep her ears twitched and she was wide awake. She felt an evil presence coming towards Nippon. Amaterasu stood up and wanted to run to Waka, a member of the **Moon Tribe**.

The Moon Tribe was a species of humanoids, who had lived on the moon. Their distinctions were long, golden hair, clairvoyance and technologically-advanced artifacts. Long ago a mysterious catastrophe, the so called Moon Tribe cataclysm happened and wiped out almost the entire tribe. Only three members had survived. One of them was Waka.

But before Amaterasu could even start to run, Waka appeared magically in front of her. She never figured out how he did that or why he was able to do it.

Waka had long, golden hair and wore a bright pink kimono. Over it, he had a purple Sashinuki-hakama, a pleated culottes. His feet were dressed in white tabi socks, socks where the big toe was separated from the rest. And he also wore red geta sandals with only one tooth. These were made of wood and had a high sole. On top of them was a ribbon, which disunites the big toe from the others.

''Hello, ma cherié. I'm sure you felt it too. This dark presence, which heads to Nippon.'' Waka said.

Amaterasu gave him a bark as answer.

Waka nodded and added:

''Amaterasu, you must return to the mortal world to stop this coming evil.''

She wagged her tail by the thought of seeing her friends again and have some adventures.

Waka smiled and said reminding:

''You seem happy to return to the mortal world, ma cherié. I'm sure you missed your little bouncing friend. Maybe you meet him again. But you can't lose your concentration. Your priorité is to defeat the evil, that threatens Nippon.''

While he talked to her, Amaterasu turned her face away from him and yawned. Waka sweatdropped at her behavior, but he was used to it. She always did that, especially when the information was important and she should listen.

Waka sighed and went together with Amaterasu to the **ark of Yamato**. The ark of Yamato was a big ship, which had been created by the Moon Tribe. It had been stuck in the frozen **Laochi lake** , which was located in the northern lands of Nippon, for centuries. The ark had also been the hideout of Yami, the Lord of Darkness.

They went inside the ship and to the control room. It was a big room full of technologically-advanced devices. Those stood on the sides of a large screen.

Waka walked to the screen and pushed the blue button on the left side of it. After that, it turned on and showed the surroundings of the ark. When that was done Waka went to the right side and entered the coordinates.

The powertrain of the ark started to move and soon it was heading to Nippon, or to be precisely the Laochi lake in the northern lands.

After 30 minutes the ark of Yamato landed in the now unfrozen lake. When the exit opened, a rainbow bridge appeared, which led to the altar where the legendary sword Kuton was kept. Amaterasu and Waka walked to the altar.

When they reached it Waka turned to Amaterasu and said indicating:

''I suggest you start your journey in Kamiki Village. With a little luck, you meet your little bouncing friend there. I'll stay here to make sure, that the ark won't be used as a hideout for demons again.''

While Waka mentioned this friend she wagged her tail and ran off in the direction of Kamiki. Waka sighed at that, but he couldn't blame her for missing the one with whom she had traveled two years ago.

In the Shinshu field:

A little black dot, which was surrounded by green light crossed bouncing the **Shinshu field** , a huge and beautiful landscape.

If you enter it from **Kamiki Village** , which was located south of it, you follow a path, which led to the open grassland. Southwestern stood the house of the Nameless Man, a good-natured and carefree person, who loved to make pots and vases. There was also the entrance to **Hana Valley**. Next to it was a small river, which passed a big cherry tree and joined with **lake Harami** , which surrounded the whole field.

To get to the other side you must cross a small bridge. There stood the kiln of the Nameless Man. On this side was also a high cliff, on which the entrance of the northern lands was located. That side of the field went up a hill. On the highest point of it were two bridges. The first one led down to the house of Tama, a famous pyrotechnist. The second one connected the hill with the other side.

From there, you could choose between three paths.

The northern one went down to a small sand path, which originally led to the **Moon Cave**. It also went through a gigantic, gray torii, a traditional Japanese gate, which stood in the lake. In front of it stood the house of Mika, a monk, who had watched over the Moon Cave. It stood on the right side.

The east path led to an old waterway to **Agata Forest**.

If you take the south one, you will come down the hill. On that way, you will come across a plateau, on which were a small pond and a dojo. Follow the way further, head in the direction of Kamiki and you will see a stone circle.

This dot was Issun, the Poncle, a really tiny human and the seventh **Celestial Envoy**.

Celestial Envoys are the messengers of the gods. They draw paintings of them and remind people, that gods still live and protect them. Only a Poncle can become a Celestial Envoy because they are the only ones, who can communicate directly with gods.

Issun had accompanied Amaterasu on her journey through Nippon two years ago. After she had left, he worked hard to fulfill his duty as Celestial Envoy. He traveled through the country and showed people pictures of Amaterasu, which he had drawn. It was a hard job, especially when people forget too fast what she had done.

Issun was on the way to Agata Forest to show people his latest work when he noticed something. On the right side of the Shinshu field, where stones formed a circle and a red symbol was painted on the ground, lay two persons. A boy and a girl.


	2. Chapter 1: Where are we?

The boy was about 15 years old and had black hair with a cast of dark blue. Around his neck was a fluffy, light blue scarf. He wore a dark blue shirt and a black jacket over it, which he let open. On his hands were brown gloves, which had no fingertips and on his left wrist he wore a black, round object. This object was a Mega Ring and had a Key Stone, one of the stones you need for a Mega Evolution of a Pokémon, embedded in it. The boy also wore gray trousers and black boots. 

The girl, who lay next to the boy, was around 14 and wore a green cap on her magenta hair, which was bound to a ponytail and left one streak on each side out. Around her neck, she had a yellow kerchief. She wore a light yellow shirt and over it a short, light green poncho, which only covered her shoulders and brown braces. Apart from that, the girl had green trousers, gray socks and brown shoes.

''Hey, you two wake up! It's no time to sleep!'' Issun, who had approached them, said commanding while bouncing.

After a few seconds, the girl began to move. She sat up with half open eyes, rubbed the sleep out of them and yawned.

The girl looked around and asked rather herself:

''Where am I?''

''You're in the Shinshu field, my beauty.'' a voice next to her answered.

She turned her head to the source of voice and looked at Issun.

''Since when can bugs talk?'' she asked confused.

When she had called him a bug the green light around Issun turned red and he jumped angrily up and down while saying:

''I'm NOT a bug. Why do people keep calling me that?''

''Sorry, but if you're not a bug what are you?'' the girl asked with an apologizing smile and curiousness.

Issun's surrounding light turned green again, a sign, that he had calmed down and he answered friendly:

''I'm a Poncle, Issun's the name. And who are you?''

''I'm Manon, nice to meet you, Issun-san.'' she answered him smiling brightly.

''Nice to meet you, too. So Manon what exactly were you two doing here?'' Issun asked curious and with hints of an idea.

Manon tilted her head in confusion. Then she remembered what happened and turned to her right side, where the boy was still lying.

''Alan!'' she called worried, stood up and hurried to his side.

Manon knelt down and shook him lightly while saying desperately:

''Alan, wake up! Wake up!''

Because of that movement, Alan opened slowly his blue eyes and looked in the beautiful, light brown eyes of Manon, which had a worried expression. When she saw, that he woke up she began to smile. She was relieved.

Alan sat up, looked around and asked seriously as always:

''Where are we?''

''We are in the Shinshu field.'' Manon answered him still smiling.

''And where exactly is that?'' Alan asked Manon because he couldn't do anything with this information.

She tilted her head and looked at Issun waiting for an answer.

''You are in Nippon.'' Issun answered.

''Nippon? Never heard of it. But who are you anyway?'' Alan asked seriously.

''I'm Issun, the Celestial Envoy of Amaterasu.'' he answered proudly.

''Amaterasu? Who is that?'' Manon asked curiously.

''What? You don't even know the great goddess Amaterasu?'' Issun asked shocked.

Manon shook her head as answer. Issun sighed and got his latest work out. He gave it to Manon, who took it and looked together with Alan at it.

''Wow! That's a really beautiful painting! You're a great artist!'' Manon said fascinated.

''But it's only a picture of a wolf. I thought you had drawn this goddess Amaterasu.'' Alan stated rational.

''That's Ammy! She has the shape of a wolf.'' Issun answered explaining.

''Ammy? Why do you call her that?'' Manon asked curiously.

''Why? That's the nickname I gave her.'' Issun explained.

''Nickname?'' Manon asked confused.

''Yeah. I traveled with her two years ago.'' Issun answered like it wasn't anything special to do that.

''You traveled with a GODDESS?'' Manon asked fascinated.

''Hehehe. Yeah, this was a great time. But to start again, what were you two doing here in the middle of Shinshu field lying next to each other? Could you tell me that? But only if it's not too personal.'' Issun asked.

''What do you mean by if it's not too personal?'' Manon asked confused.

''Well, a boy and a girl sleeping next to each other under the nightly sky. Isn't that romantic? Hehehe.'' Issun answered.

When he said that, Manon blushed and answered while flattering nervously with her hands:

''No. No. We're not a couple. We're just friends. And it isn't like you said. Something totally different happened.''

While she said that, Alan looked embarrassed to the side. He wasn't comfortable with Issun's statement either. But he secretly wished they would be more than just friends. Manon had the same wish, but none of them knew, that the other returned their feelings.

''If that didn't happen, what's the reason you were lying here?'' Issun asked.

''Well, it was a normal day until suddenly a white, red whirl appeared out of nowhere. This whirl tried to suck me in, but Alan held me to avoid that.'' Manon started explaining.

''But the power of that thing was too strong for me and so we got both sucked in. When we woke up we were here.'' Alan ended.

''Wow! That's a pretty crazy story, but I believe you. It explains your strange clothes.'' Issun said amazed.

''Strange clothes?'' Manon asked while looking on her clothes not understanding what was wrong with them.

''Yeah. No one I know wears those kinds of clothes.'' Issun answered.

''Issun-san, do you know how we can return to the place from where we came?'' Manon asked politely.

''No, but Sakuya might know something. So we should head to Kamiki Village and ask her. And if I have luck I can sneak in her kimono again. Hehehe.'' Issun answered the last part whispering to himself.

''What was that?'' Alan asked raising an eyebrow.

''Oh. Nothing.'' Issun answered innocently.

But he couldn't deceive Alan, he had heard him. He made a note in his mind to take care, that Issun didn't try to do that with Manon. If he dares to do it, he had to deal with him.

Alan was torn from his thoughts when Manon asked Issun curious:

''Who is Sakuya?''

''She's a beautiful wood spirit, which lives in **Konohana** , the big cherry tree in Kamiki. You can see her tree from here.'' Issun answered and pointed to the tree.

''Wow! That's a huge tree.'' Manon said fascinated.

''Let's go.'' Alan ordered serious, stood up and headed to the direction of the tree.

_The sooner we return the better._

''Alan, wait!'' Manon called, stood up and ran to him.

''What's wrong with you?'' she asked, but got no answer.

''Alan, stop ignoring me! I'm no child anymore!'' Manon said annoyed with puffed cheeks.

When he saw her expression from the corner of his eyes he couldn't suppress a slight smile.

''What's so funny?'' Manon asked still annoyed.

''Your expression. You still use this. It brings memories back.'' Alan answered amused.

''Which memories?'' Manon asked curiously.

Her annoyance was gone.

''When we first met. You told me, that you want to battle someday against me and Lizardon and win. I had doubted that that's when you used the same expression, which you had a few moments ago. But after all this time you still haven't defeated me.'' Alan explained.

''Someday I will win against you!'' Manon said determinedly.

Alan smiled at her determination. _She'll never give up. Like she hadn't done it back then to convince me to let her travel with me. She had been so persistent. But I'm glad she was. If she hadn't been so determined, I would still travel alone and hadn't experienced the advantages of company._

Alan was torn from his thoughts by the voice of Manon:

''What's happening?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I end the first chapter. In this story, Manon and Alan had traveled more or less for 4 years together. I know, that the age difference between them is never just one year, but I'm more comfortable this way. Like I said in the prolog this is my first time I write a romance story, so criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned to find out the answer :)


	3. Chapter 2: What's happening?

He looked at the sky and saw, that it was pitch black. Manon was afraid of what would happen next and grabbed unconsciously Alan's right arm. It was an old habit of her. Ever since she traveled with Alan she took his arm or was close to him when she was scared. It calmed her down.

''That doesn't seem well. The last time the sky was so dark was two years ago. We better hurry to Sakuya. Maybe she knows what's happening here.'' Issun said while looking worried at the sky.

Together they hurried to Kamiki Village. It didn't take them long to arrive. When they were there they followed the path and crossed the bridge, which allowed to get to the other side of the village, which was divided by a small stream. This stream led to a big waterfall. Then they came to the heart of the village, where the houses of the villagers stood. They all were on the left side. On the right side was a turnip patch. The group used the path, which went up the hill, then the left one, which led them to Konohana and went through the gray gate.

When they went through it everything around them got neon green.

''Hey, Sakuya! Come out! I think Nippon might be in danger again.'' Issun called.

While they waited for Sakuya to appear Manon noticed, that she had grabbed Alan's arm and was still holding it, so she let go and said blushing slightly:

''S-Sorry.''

Alan looked at her and asked confused:

''What for?''

''For taking your arm.'' Manon answered while looking away from him to hide her red cheeks.

''You did that? I didn't notice. I guess I got used to it.'' Alan said shrugging his shoulders.

When a round, yellow light appeared the whole attention of the group was on it. It grew bigger and bigger until it exploded and was replaced by a beautiful woman, who floated a few centimeters over the ground.

''Sakuya!'' Issun called friendly.

Sakuya was fairly tall and accompanied by a purple aura. She had long, black hair, which she wore ahead in two streaks, one on each side. A part of her hair was pinned up with a green, leaf-shaped hairpin. She also wore a pink kimono and a purple wrap, which revealed the top of her chest and her back.

''Nice to meet you, Issun. What brings you here? I thought you wanted to go to Agata Forest?'' Sakuya asked in a lovely voice.

''Hehehe. Well, ...'' Issun started and jumped at Sakuya to get in her kimono.

''No, you won't!'' she said slightly angry and grabbed Issun before he could go any further.

He struggled to free himself, but Sakuya got a hold on him.

''I won't let you sneak in my kimono again, BUG!'' Sakuya stated seriously.

This word turned Issun's light red again and he was able to free himself.

''I'm NOT a bug! Stop calling me that! Besides we've got serious problems here!'' Issun shouted angry while bouncing.

''What problems?'' Sakuya asked friendly.

Issun calmed down again and explained:

''First, this pitch black sky. You can't tell me, that you haven't noticed this. And second these people ...''

He pointed at Manon and Alan.

''... need your help. They say, that they come from another world or something like that.'' Issun continued.

When Issun mentioned Manon and Alan, Sakuya greeted them friendly.

''You're right, I noticed the different sky color. I'm afraid, that a new evil has arrived Nippon. But I don't know anything about it. The same goes for the reason why you two are here. Maybe it has to do something with the darkness, that had come to Nippon.'' Sakuya said with a trace of sadness.

Manon sighed by hearing this answer.

''So you can't help us?'' she asked sadly.

Sakuya shook her head as answer.

''That doesn't matter I will help you to get home. I don't know how I am supposed to do that, but I will try. First of all, we should take care of the monsters, that are showing their faces again in Nippon. I can't let them destroy all the hard work me and Ammy had done two years ago.'' Issun encouraged her.

''Thanks, Issun-san.'' Manon said smiling.

''Everything for a beautiful woman like you.'' Issun complimented.

Because of that comment, Alan glared at him. When Issun saw that, he wanted to say something to calm him down, but before he could, he felt a wet tongue licking him.

''Eeeh! Wolf slobber! Furball, how many times I have to say it, I hate that! Wait! AMMY? What are you doing here?'' Issun asked perplexed while looking at the white wolf with crimson markings, who had appeared a few moments ago.

She barked and wagged her tail happily.

''So this is Amaterasu? She looked different on your painting. On it, she had red markings, but this wolf here hasn't those. For me, it looks like a normal one. Are you sure, that you don't mistake that wolf with your friend?'' Alan, who had calmed down again asked skeptically.

''I'm not mistaking anything here! She has those markings, but you're unable to see them because you don't believe in our gods. But that's no surprise because you two come from a different world.'' Issun explained.

''But I ... I can see something.'' Manon said unusually shy.

''What?'' Alan and Issun said in unison and looked shocked at her.

''You see the red markings?'' Issun asked still shocked.

'' Not exactly. But I see weak, gray markings on her fur. This isn't a normal wolf. I think Issun-san is right, that's Amaterasu.'' Manon said still shyly.

''But why do you see something and I don't?'' Alan asked.

''I don't know. But if we travel with her and Issun-san we might see those markings. I want to see them.'' Manon said cheerfully.

Alan slightly smiled at her. That was the Manon he knew and loved.

Issun hopped on Ammy's head, sat down and called:

''Hey, you two, you want to come with us or rather discuss your personal stuff.''

Hearing that, Manon blushed, while Alan looked embarrassed to the side.

They hurried to the duo and the group wanted to go when Sakuya raised her lovely voice again:

''I'm afraid my Guardian Saplings fell victim to the darkness. My strength is fading. Even talking to you is hard. Oh great goddess Amaterasu, could you please revive them like you did it two years ago?''

''Sure, Sakuya. We'll take care of it.'' Issun answered and the group went the hill down and headed to the Shinshu field.

They walked next to each other. On the left side was Ammy, on whose head Issun sat. Next to her was Manon and then Alan.

While walking Manon asked curiously:

''What is a Guardian Sapling, Issun-san?''

''I'll explain it when we are there.'' Issun answered friendly while watching Alan from the corner of his eyes.

He didn't want to provoke him again. Issun thought of Alan's behavior back then. _Why had he been so angry with me? I only had complimented Manon. What's wrong with that. It had almost looked like he was jealous._ Realization hit him. _He has feelings for her._

Manon smiled hearing Issun's answer.


	4. Chapter 3: Task of a goddess

When they arrived Shinshu field they were shocked to see, that the once beautiful landscape had turned into a **Cursed Zone**. A Cursed Zone was a sign, that evil spreads across Nippon.

''What happened here?'' Manon asked horrified while looking around.

Most of the nature seemed dead and was covered in black spots, which were surrounded with red. Manon got curious what those were and approached one of them.

She lifted her right foot and wanted to go in the spot in front of her, but stopped immediately, when she heard Issun, who had seen what she was trying to do from the corner of his eyes and screamed:

''STOP!! Don't go any further! You will turn into stone if you enter a Cursed Zone!''

Scared she took a few steps back and ran to Alan's side.

''Geez. I understand, that all of this is new for you and that you're curious, but you must be careful. In this world there are many things, that are dangerous, so you should keep a better eye on your girl, Alan.'' Issun said advising.

Hearing that Manon blushed and looked embarrassed to the side, while Alan countered protesting:

''She isn't ...''

''Yeah. I know. You're just friends.'' Issun interrupted while rolling his eyes.

The group continued to walk to the Guardian Sapling by using the parts of the land, which weren't covered in those spots.

When they arrived at a big, dead looking tree in the center of the Shinshu field, they stopped and Issun began to explain:

''That's one of the Guardian Saplings Sakuya talked about. **Guardian Saplings** are sacred trees, which are spread around Nippon to protect the land. They are powerful and divine offshoots of the roots of Konohana and their well-being affects Sakuya.''

''But how can we revive it, Issun-san?'' Manon asked.

''Leave it to Ammy. You know what to do furball. Use the Celestial Brush Technique **Bloom**.'' Issun ordered.

''What's a Celestial Brush Technique?'' Manon asked curiously.

''Just watch and be amazed.'' Issun answered proudly.

Time froze for a few milliseconds and a circle was drawn magically with black ink around the treetop. Then the Guardian Sapling began to bloom and a green energy, which was followed by flowers and chased the Cursed Zone away, spread around the field. It turned into the beautiful landscape it was before the darkness had reached out.

''Wow! What was that?'' Manon asked fascinated.

''That was a **Great Divine Intervention**. It happens when a Guardian Sapling is revived.'' Issun explained.

''But how did that happen? In one second the tree looks dead and in the other, it is alive again.'' Manon asked amazed.

''Like I said, Ammy used a **Celestial Brush Technique**. These are special techniques, which she can use and where she freezes time and draws with her **Celestial Brush** , which is actually the tip of her tail coated in ink. Only a few can use those techniques and I am one of them. They are really hard to master, but that goes just for mortals.'' Issun explained like a teacher.

''Wow! That's amazing! Are there many of those techniques?'' Manon asked fascinated.

''Yeah. There are 13 Brush Gods, from which Ammy learned those techniques. And the most of them have extensions.'' Issun elucidated.

''But enough of that we must check the Guardian Sapling in Hana Valley, which lies northwestern from here.'' Issun stated.

''Then let's go.'' Alan said serious and walked ahead.

The group hurried to him and headed to Hana Valley.

When they reached it they noticed, that it wasn't that bad as the Shinshu field. There weren't those black spots, so they could explore it. But there were signs, that showed, that even the Hana Valley was cursed. Even if it wasn't a Cursed Zone it looked horrible and sad. The river was toxic, the huge waterfall had disappeared and the trees were either wilted or had transformed into so called Cursed Trees.

They followed the path, which formed the Hana Valley until Issun raised his tiny voice:

''Stop!''

The group did what he wanted.

''What's the matter?'' Alan asked slightly annoyed, that they had stopped.

''You see this tree?'' Issun asked and pointed at a different looking tree.

''Yeah, I do. But what's with this tree?'' Alan answered not understanding the sense of this question.

''That's a **Cursed Tree**. When we approach them they'll throw projectiles at us from afar or if we are too close to them they'll hit us with their branches, so be careful and stay behind furball.'' Issun explained warning.

Alan and Manon nodded understanding and stayed behind Amaterasu.

When they entered the vision field of the Cursed Tree, even if it had no eyes to see them, it threw a round, red fruit, which was surrounded by a purple aura, at the group. Then time froze and Amaterasu drew a straight line through the fruit. Time went on and the fruit was sent back to the tree. This stunned it, so the group could move on.

''Which technique was that? And why didn't Amaterasu-san bloom this tree or the wilted ones?'' Manon asked curiously.

''That was **Power Slash**. With that technique, you can cut anything. If Ammy had used Bloom nothing had happened because Hana Valley is still cursed. Only if the Guardian Sapling is revived it will show effect. But don't worry we'll take care of them when we have lifted the curse. After all, Hana Valley leads to a dead-end, so we'll revive them on our way back to Shinshu field.'' Issun explained friendly.

Manon smiled hearing that. The group moved on until they reached the entrance of a cave, on which right wall was a mural.

This mural had a sun in the top right-hand corner. Beneath it was a round object, which seemed to reflect the sunlight to a sapling, which was painted on the left side of the object. Further on the left side, the mural showed a full grown tree.

''Issun-san? Do you know the meaning of this mural?'' Manon asked politely.

''Yeah. You know, this valley has a crystal, which allows plants to grow at rapid speed. But to do that this crystal needs the sunlight, which it reflects to the plant. And this mural shows the process of it. Two years ago, me and Ammy had to take it from Sleepy to let the Guardian Sapling grow, which had shrunk to a little sapling, because of the curse.'' Issun explained smiling at the memory.

''Sleepy? Who's that?'' Manon asked curiously.

''It is a brown bear, who wears a leaf on his head and likes to sleep while balancing on a big, round object. He had slept on the crystal.'' Issun answered still smiling.

''That's a funny bear.'' Manon said laughing.

The group walked further and arrived a cavern, which was normally beautiful and houses the Guardian Sapling. But before Ammy could use Bloom on it, the ground underneath their feet quivered. Cracks were caused by this and spread on it. Manon grabbed scared one of Alan's arms. Suddenly the ground caved in and the group fell. Alan pulled Manon closer to him to protect her from the impact when they would hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 4: Everything is not as it seems

But luckily they landed in a haystack. When Manon opened her eyes, which she had closed when they fell she saw, that she was lying on top of Alan, blushed and got down of him.

She sat down next to him and said embarrassed:

''Thanks for protecting me.''

''For you, I would do anything.'' Alan answered quietly, stood up and walked to Amaterasu and Issun, who had already gotten out of the haystack.

Manon's eyes widened and her yet red cheeks got redder. _Has he really said that? Or have I just imagined it?_ She shook her head to push these thoughts away, stood up, wiped away the remaining straw from her clothes and went to the rest of the group.

They were in a big and dark room. It was only lit up by a few candles, which flickered, because of the wind that came from the hole, through which the group had fallen. But even with this hole, the room was really dark. It had a scary and evil atmosphere.

Because of that Manon had taken Alan's arm again. Together they explored the room and looked for an exit. When the group heard a noise they headed carefully to the source of it. It turned out, that it was the sad mew of a black cat with yellow eyes.

''Aww. What a cute cat.'' Manon said smiling, let go of Alan's arm and wanted to approach her, but Ammy jumped in front of her and avoided, that she went any further.

Amaterasu growled dangerously at the black cat in front of her.

''What's wrong with her? It's just a normal cat!'' Manon said not understanding.

''If furball reacts like that, it's no normal cat. I think it might be a demon.'' Issun said seriously.

''So you have seen through my facade, Amaterasu?'' the cat asked smirking.

Then a purple cloud appeared out of nowhere and covered the cat. When it cleared the cat was no longer little or cute.

It was a huge cat demon with ruffled, pitch black fur, which was surrounded by a purple aura. Her yellow eyes gleamed scarily and threatening in the darkness. She scratched her big, sharp claws on the ground and bared dangerously her equally sharp teeth.

Manon got scared by that and went close to Alan.

The demon laughed and said insulting:

''You're scared of me? And you are the chosen one, who threatens my master Amanojaku? Ridiculous! Me, Bakeneko will get rid of you and become my master's right hand.''

''That's enough! Stop insulting her!'' Alan shouted angrily and got out one of his Pokéballs.

He threw it in the air and called still angry:

''Lizardon, I choose you!''

The Pokéball opened and released Lizardon. Lizardon looked like a dragon. His skin was mostly orange. The inner surface of his wings was cyan, while his stomach and the underside of his tail was yellow. On Lizardon's tail end burnt a red flame, which showed his health.

Alan turned to Manon, looked her in the eyes and ordered serious:

''Stay back!''

She nodded scared, ran to a big rock, which lay not too far away from the group and hid behind it. Although she did that she carefully watched Bakeneko and her friends.

Alan placed his left arm in front of his chest and said conjuring:

''Respond to my heart, Key Stone!''

Then he touched the Key Stone, which was embedded in his Mega Ring on his left wrist. It began to shine when he did that.

''Surpass evolution! Lizardon, mega evolve!'' Alan said commanding and held his left arm up.

The shining of the Key Stone brightened. Yellow rays of light spread around it. The Lizardonite X, which was one of the two Mega Stones for Lizardon was blue and embedded in his armor looking like neckband. It reacted to the Key Stone and began to shine. Light blue rays of light spread from the Mega Stone. Both types of rays connected with each other and conflated into golden rays. When these golden rays came in contact with the Lizardonite X, Lizardon's body glowed in a pink light. While he was glowing his appearance changed.

After the process of Mega Evolution was finished, the glowing disappeared. Lizardon or better Mega Lizardon X had now black skin. The inner surface of his wings was blue, while the inner surface of his lower jaw to his tail was light blue. His eyes were red and on each side of his mouth was a blue flame.

During all this time Bakeneko sat bored there and cleaned her fur with her tongue.

''Lizardon, use Flamethrower!'' Alan ordered serious.

Lizardon, who flew in the air, took a deep breath and spat a blue fire beam at her. It hit and whirled up dust. The dust cleared and Bakeneko glared at Alan.

''How dare you to interrupt me in cleaning myself and burn my wonderful fur!'' She shouted angrily and extended her claws.

Bakeneko tried to scratch Lizardon with them, but he dodged her attack every time.

''Now use Dragon Claw!'' Alan said commanding.

Lizardon's claws began to be surrounded by a light green light, which formed bigger claws. He dove to Bakeneko and wanted to hit her, but she slammed him with one of her paws against the wall. Then she continued cleaning her fur.

''Lizardon!'' Alan called worried and ran to him.

He had taken much damage by the impact, but could still fight. But Bakeneko, who had stopped cleaning herself, had something different in her mind.

''Time to get rid of the chosen one.'' she said evil grinning.

The cat demon turned to the rock, where Manon was hiding and spat a black, deadly furball in her direction.

When Alan saw that his eyes widened and he screamed worried:

''Manon! Watch out!''

His voice tore her from her thoughts of the hurt Lizardon and she looked ahead. Her eyes widened, when she saw, that a black furball flew in her direction. She wanted to run away but was too scared to move. Manon just stared horrified at the object, that came nearer and nearer.


	6. Chapter 5: The power of a goddess

''MANON!!'' Alan screamed terrified and ran as fast as he could in her direction to save her.

_I MUST make it. And I WILL make it. Just a little bit further._ But no matter how fast he ran he wouldn't reach her in time. _No! I can't lose her! I CAN'T!_

Then time froze and Ammy drew a straight line through the furball to return it to Bakeneko. When it hit her she turned gray and yellow stars appeared over her head.

Now was the time to attack. Amaterasu ran towards her and attacked her with her Divine Instrument, the Divine Retribution. The reflector moved from alone forward and cut Bakeneko as if it was a blade. After six direct hits, Ammy froze time and drew a straight line across Bakeneko's body. Because of that, she woke up.

''My master, Amanojaku had entrusted me Hana Valley, the smallest region in Nippon. I can't believe, he gave me such a small and boring place to watch over. But if I defeat you and the chosen one, he'll have no other choice but to take me seriously.'' Bakeneko said angrily.

''So you planned this?'' Issun asked bouncing.

''Of course, I did. I knew you two would come to lift the curse, and so I waited. When I felt your presence I caused the ground to quiver to bring you down to my realm of darkness.'' she answered smirking.

After that, she started to clean herself again. When Amaterasu approached Bakeneko, she tried to slam her with her paws to the wall. But Ammy dodged her attacks with a **Double Jump** to the side. To perform this move, she sprang into the air and used another jump right after it.

Annoyed Bakeneko spat a black furball at her. But Ammy also dodged this attack. This time she used an epic backflip. She landed on her feet and growled aggressive at her, while the furball crashed into the wall.

Bakeneko got angry by that and an extremely loud roar escaped her mouth. This caused the whole room to quiver and rocks to fall down. Then she got back to cleaning herself. While she did that, Amaterasu dodged the falling rocks through jumps.

After a few minutes of cleaning Bakeneko fired another furball at Ammy. She was dodging a falling rock when she noticed the attack. Time froze and she drew a straight line through the furball so that it flew back to her.

It hit her and turned her body gray again. Then Amaterasu attacked with her weapon.

In the meanwhile Alan reached Manon. When she noticed him she looked up with glazed eyes. He crouched down and gave her a tight hug, which she returned thankfully. Tears, which had formed in her eyes began to roll down her cheeks and her whole body was shaking because of that. She had been so scared. Relieved, that she was unharmed Alan stroked her back reassuring. Both were so concentrated on each other so that they didn't notice what happened around them.

They rested like that until Issun asked:

''Hey, you two! You're alright?''

''Yeah. Thanks to Amaterasu.'' Alan answered thankfully.

''I just wanted to tell you, that Bakeneko is almost defeated. And I thought that you want to make the last attack, Alan.'' Issun said.

''With pleasure.'' Alan said smiling because she would now pay for attacking Manon.

He walked together with Manon, who stayed by his side to Bakeneko and ordered serious:

''Lizardon, Blast Burn!''

Lizardon slammed his right fist to the ground. This created cracks on it, which spread in the direction of Bakeneko. Under her feet quivered the ground and parts of it broke apart. These parts of the ground, on which she was standing, were pressed up. Through the empty spaces on it a wall of fire appeared, which pressed Bakeneko higher and caught her in a cage of fire. Then the fire stopped abruptly and she fell down to the ground. Her dead body vanished in a wave of flowers.

Lizardon turned into his normal form and Alan walked to him, stroked his head and returned him into his Pokéball.

''Well done, Alan!'' Issun said smiling while Ammy barked and wagged her tail happily.

''Thanks, but Lizardon did the work.'' Alan thanked.

''What was that anyway?'' Issun asked.

''It's a Pokémon. In our world, they live everywhere. So far there are over 700 different kinds and 18 types of them known, but there's so much, that we don't know yet. They are so amazing.'' Manon answered cheerfully.

Seeing, that she had calmed down again brought a smile on Alan's lips.

''That sounds interesting.'' Issun stated.

Hearing this, Manon smiled brightly.

When a green light beam appeared the whole attention of the group lay on it.

''What is that?'' Manon asked curiously.

''That's our way out.'' Issun explained.

''But first things first. Now it's time for your **Victory Howl** , furball.'' Issun said while bouncing happily on Amaterasu's head.

She took one step forward with her left forepaw and moved her head to the bottom right. Then she used the developed swing to raise her head in the typical howling pose and let out one of her famous Victory Howls.


	7. Chapter 6: The conclusion of the first day in a different world

After Amaterasu's celebrate of the victory the group walked to the green light beam and stepped in it. When they did that, they were magically transported to the Guardian Sapling.

Once there, time froze and Ammy drew a circle around the treetop. The Guardian Sapling flourished and a green energy spread around the cavern and revived Hana Valley. The water of the river was cleaned, the animals, who lived there appeared again and a fresh breeze carried flower petals through the valley.

''Wow! It's truly amazing what a Divine Intervention can cause.'' Manon said fascinated while she looked smiling around.

''Can we keep going?'' Alan asked impatiently.

''But why do you want to leave already? It's so beautiful here.'' Manon stated smiling.

''I just want to get in our world as fast as possible.'' Alan answered seriously.

_This world is too dangerous. If Amaterasu hadn't used this trick I would have lost her. I couldn't protect her. I'm afraid, that more dangerous demons will show up, who will try to get rid of her. But I don't want to lose her._

Manon puffed her cheeks hearing this answer but gave in. When they wanted to head back to Shinshu field she suddenly stopped noticing something.

Alan, who had seen that from the corner of his eyes, stopped, turned to Manon and asked slightly alarmed:

''What's wrong?''

''The markings ... They are stronger now and have a brown like color.'' Manon said in disbelief.

Alan looked at Amaterasu and his eyes widened in surprise. He saw very weak, gray markings on her fur like Manon had mentioned it back at Kamiki. But he only saw them if he watched her closely.

''So your belief in her raised? That's good, Ammy can use every person, who believes in her. That will make her stronger.'' Issun said happily.

Then the group walked to the exit. While they did that Amaterasu revived every wilted or cursed tree with the Celestial Brush Technique Bloom.

When they arrived Shinshu field the sun had disappeared and had been replaced by the moon.

''It's late, so I think we should rest.'' Issun suggested yawning.

The rest of the group agreed with that and together they walked to the stone circle. There, Ammy laid down, Issun nestled into her soft fur and they both fell asleep. Only Manon and Alan couldn't.

She sat and looked amazed to the nightly sky. There were million of stars covering it and in the distance, she could see a Constellation. It formed a boar, who was balancing on a round object. _Just like Sleepy._ She chuckled at this thought. _Even at night Shinshu field is beautiful. Now I understand what Issun-san meant. It has indeed a romantic atmosphere._

While Manon continued looking she didn't notice that Alan, who lay next to her on the ground, was watching her the whole time. _She is really pretty._ When he saw, that she was shivering, he stood up, walked to her and put his arms around her.

When she felt arms around her, she turned her head surprised to the left and blushed when she saw, that these arms belonged to Alan.

''A-Alan, w-what are you doing?'' Manon asked embarrassed.

''You're cold, right? So I'll keep you warm.'' Alan whispered in her left ear.

This sent a chill down her spine and caused her blush to increase. To calm herself down, she closed her eyes and only concentrated on the warmth she felt inside.

It worked and she was about to fall asleep when Alan suggested whispering:

''We should go to bed.''

Manon nodded tired and wanted to disband his arms, but he countered caring:

''No. You will freeze if you do that. I'll keep you warm.''

Hearing that, her eyes widened, she blushed and protested embarrassed:

''But ...''

''We are friends. And friends can cuddle.'' Alan said interrupting her.

_Yeah. Friends._ This thought brought a sad expression on her face. But it didn't rest for long. She didn't want to worry Alan.

He laid down still holding her in his arms. Then Manon turned her body to the left side and snuggled her head into Alan's chest. Once she was in a comfortable position she fell asleep. Alan looked smiling at her before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Next stop: Agata Forest

The next morning:

''Hey, you two. Time to wake up.'' Issun called bouncing next to them.

Manon moved protesting, sat up with half opened eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Through this movement, Alan woke up and sat up.

''What's the matter?'' Manon asked drowsily and yawned.

''Maybe I should ask you that.'' Issun said.

''What do you mean by that?'' Manon asked confused.

''What I mean? You two lay snuggling on the ground. So what happened? Hehehe.'' Issun answered with a knowing smile.

Hearing that, she blushed and explained embarrassed:

''N-Nothing happened. I was cold and he did that to warm me up. That's all.''

While Manon said that, Alan looked to the side.

''I see. Nice tactic to get close to your girl, Alan.'' Issun said impressed.

This caused Manon's blush to increase and even Alan had an invisible one on his face. _Was it that obvious?_

During this whole time, Amaterasu sat bored next to them and watched not understanding what they were talking about or why they behaved like that.

Then Issun bounced to Ammy and on her head and called:

''Hey, you two, you're ready to go?''

Both nodded, stood up and together they headed in the direction of Agata Forest. So the group followed the path up. On top of the hill, they stopped in front of an old waterway, which led to their destination.

Manon looked at it and asked:

''Is that the only way to get to Agata Forest?''

Issun nodded as answer.

''But how do we get over it? Shall we swim?'' Alan asked not amused by that thought.

''Out of question! Me and Ammy hate to take baths.'' Issun answered seriously.

Alan crossed his arms and waited slightly annoyed for an idea from Issun to handle this problem.

''Furball, you know what to do.'' Issun ordered smiling.

She barked in response and froze the time. Then she used the tip of her tail and drew a circle on the water. Time moved on and a round leaf of a water lily appeared on that spot, where Ammy had drawn the circle.

''Wow!'' Manon said amazed.

''Not bad. But I think it's not big enough for all of us.'' Alan stated rational.

''No problem.'' Issun said and signaled Ammy to draw a second one.

She did what he asked for and a second later two water lilies floated on the waterway.

Issun turned to Alan and said:

''I think that will be enough for the two of you.''

Alan nodded and stepped carefully on the water lily. When he was on it, he turned around to Manon and helped her to get to him. Once that was done, they both sat down. Manon, who was in front of Alan, turned her head to him and thanked him for the help, while she showed him her brightest smile.

''You're welcome.'' Alan replied with a slight smile.

Then he looked around and wanted to ask what they should do to move the water lily. But before he could do that, the time froze again and Amaterasu drew a loop. When time moved on, a gust blew the two leafs forward. Ammy did that a few more times until they reached the end of the waterway, a jut.

Alan stood up carefully and looked to it. But he didn't see an exit. All he saw was, that the wall had a big orange glowing crack.

''You're sure this is the way to Agata Forest? For me, it seems like a dead-end.'' Alan asked skeptically.

''That's the right way. We only need to make the exit ourselves.'' Issun answered explaining.

_Make the exit? How are we supposed to do that?_ Alan couldn't do anything with this explanation and looked doubtful at Issun.

Issun saw that look on Alan's face and replied to the unspoken question:

''Let furball handle this.''

Right after he had said that time froze. Ammy drew a circle with a line through the top of it in front of the crack. Time moved on and an orange bomb appeared. The fuse of that so called **Cherry Bomb** had been already ignited. When the fuse burnt down the bomb exploded. Thereby it released a small firework and a little bit of confetti. Through this explosion, the wall had an opening now.

''See. Now we can go on.'' Issun stated triumphantly.

Alan sighed. How was he supposed to know that? He only had arrived yesterday in this world, which is so different from the world he and Manon came from. Alan didn't know what Brush Techniques existed. So how was he expected to know, that one of these techniques can create a bomb?

He sighed again, went as near as possible to the jut and climbed it up. Then he turned around and held out his hands to Manon to help her up. She took them thankfully and Alan pulled her to him up. While for them it wasn't easy to reach the jut, it was for Amaterasu. She only needed a simple jump to get it up.

They stepped through the created exit and arrived Agata Forest.

Just like Shinshu field it had turned into a Cursed Zone. But this time it was bigger. The black spots covered almost everything and had devoured the trees, which were normally growing on the platforms, which were on the lake in the center of the forest. It was a horrible sight.

Manon looked around from the high spot they were and asked:

''Where's the Guardian Sapling? I can't see it.''

''Me and furball know where it is. So follow us.'' Issun answered.

Manon nodded and Ammy took the lead. They went down the hill until they reached a wooden staircase on the left side. The group used this and arrived a little, sandy shore.

If you turn to the right side you could see a small cave with a little pond and the **house of Madame Fawn** , a fortune teller.

Alan looked skeptical around. For him, it was a dead-end, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to make a fool of himself again. So he waited for Issun to tell them what to do next to get to the Guardian Sapling.

But instead of explaining it Amaterasu led them to the left side of the shore. There was a slender path, which you could only see if you were near the lake, because of the wall of rock, which surrounded almost the entire forest. This way wasn't covered with those black spots, so the group could take it. They followed the path carefully until it ended behind the waterfall, which hid a cave.

The group entered the cave and walked along the track. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a wall with an orange glowing crack. Then time froze and Ammy drew a circle with a line through the top of it in front of the crack. When time moved on a Cherry Bomb had appeared. It exploded and created an opening so that the group could follow the path again.

One minute later they arrived the end of the cave and so the Guardian Sapling. Once there, Amaterasu froze the time and drew a circle around the treetop. When that was done, the Guardian Sapling bloomed and a green energy, which was followed by flowers spread around the forest. It took the path, which the group had used to get there and revived it. When the energy reached the outside it banished the black spots on the lake and made the platforms and tall trees appear again. A minute later the curse had been lifted and a fresh breeze carried flower petals around the forest.

If you don't go the staircase down but go a little further you will see a way up, which leads to a spring. This spring is called **Hitoshio Spring** and its water had divine properties. But if you go further instead, you can walk around the lake and arrive the **Tsuta Ruins** on the northwestern side of the forest. The Tsuta Ruins were the place, where Amaterasu and Issun had fought against the Spider Queen, their first real enemy, two years ago. Or you take the path on the northeastern side, which leads to the **Taka Pass**.

The group headed back to Agata Forest. Once there, they took the slender path, which led them back to the shore. Amaterasu, Issun and Alan had reached it when Manon suddenly stumbled. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. But it didn't come. Instead, she felt two arms around her. She opened her eyes and looked at her savior. It was Alan, who had turned around when she stumbled to catch her.

''Thank you.'' Manon said slightly blushing, because of the closeness of them.

''It's no big deal. I'm used to it. When we first met you were constantly falling. But that was years ago and since then you didn't fall. So what happened?'' Alan asked slightly concerned while his arms left her side.

Manon looked embarrassed to the side. _What should I say now? I can't tell him, that I was staring at him and daydreaming._

She looked at him again and answered lying:

''Uhm ... I ... I just wasn't looking where I was going. That's all.''

Alan sighed. He knew, that she lied, but he left it thereby.

''Then watch where you're going, so that it won't happen again.'' Alan said advising.

Manon nodded embarrassed. This brought a slight smile on Alan's face. But it vanished when something caught his attention. From the corner of his eyes, he had seen a woman standing on one of the platforms on the lake and hiding behind a tree. This was seconds ago, but now the woman had disappeared.

''Alan? Is something wrong?'' Manon asked worried, because of his suddenly serious face.

''No. It's nothing.'' Alan replied without looking at Manon.

He rested his gaze on the lake. For him it was suspicious. It could mean, that they are in danger. If that was the case he would do anything to protect Manon, so he couldn't drop his attention.

Manon looked worried at him. _What's wrong with him? He didn't even look at me when he answered._

Issun, who had watched the whole scene with Ammy raised his tiny voice:

''Hey you two, instead of staring at the lake and wasting time we should head to the Taka Pass.''

Alan sighed. _Maybe I just have imagined it._ He turned around to the rest of the group and they wanted to go to the Taka Pass when they heard something. They turned around and saw a creature coming over the lake towards them with high speed.


	9. Chapter 8: Friendship + Love = Despite

When the creature arrived the shore the group saw, that it was a serpent or to be precisely a king cobra. She had red glowing eyes and showed her poison fangs threatening. The upper side of her body was blood red and her underside was light orange. Her whole body was surrounded by blue flames, which flared frenziedly.

Because of the appearance of the king cobra Manon grabbed scared one of Alan's arms.

When the serpent saw that, she glared at Alan and Manon and said angrily:

''I'm Kiyo, inferior of master Amanojaku. I was given the task to watch over Agata Forest and to get rid of the chosen one. You might have beaten Bakeneko, but you won't defeat me. I'm much stronger and ruthless than her.''

Hearing that, Alan clenched his fists, turned his head to the side to Manon, looked her in the eyes and ordered serious:

''Stay back!''

Manon nodded, let go of his arm and ran to the rock, which was on the left side of the entrance of the cave, where Madame Fawn's house stood. Although she was really scared she watched carefully what happened next.

This whole scene made Kiyo angrier and she fired a blue fire beam at Alan. He, on the other hand, hadn't gotten enough time to release Lizardon out of his Pokéball and hadn't seen the attack coming.

When Manon saw that, her eyes widened and she screamed horrified:

''Alan!!''

She stood up quickly and wanted to run to him to protect him, but before she could even start to run time froze. Amaterasu drew with the tip of her tail a loop. Then time moved on and a strong gusting wind suppressed the fire beam and saved thereby Alan. Relieved Manon hid behind the rock again.

This intervention of Ammy made Kiyo angrier than before and she shouted furiously:

''How dare you to protect him!''

''Because we are friends, right furball?'' Issun stated seriously.

Amaterasu replied with a bark and made herself ready for the fight.

''Friends? Don't make me laugh! Friendship doesn't mean anything. They deceive you sooner or later. And love isn't much better. You can't trust anyone. I speak from experience.

A long time ago I was a normal woman and had found the man, whom I wanted to marry. But on the day of the wedding, he jilted me in front of the altar. A few days later I discovered, that he and my best friend had an affair since months. On that day they had died for me. I don't know how, but my uncontainable rage and cruel thoughts of revenge turned me into the self I am now. With this incredible power, I killed them. It felt so good.

I hate people, who believe in friendship and love. I especially despise men and every male creature.'' Kiyo explained while glaring the whole time at Alan.

''If you hate male creatures that much, why are you working for Amanojaku?'' Issun asked irritated.

''Because he is unfortunately stronger than me. I'll work for him until I am able to defeat him. Once I finished this, I will rule Nippon.'' She answered.

''Enough of talking! Let's fight!'' Alan said serious, while he got out Lizardon's Pokéball and threw it in the air.

It opened and released Lizardon. But Kiyo wasn't impressed by that and smirked when she looked at Manon.

''Time to get rid of the chosen one.'' she said still smirking and fired a blue fire beam in her direction.

Seeing that, Alan's eyes widened. _No! I won't let that happen. This time I'll protect her._

''Lizardon, Flamethrower!'' Alan commanded seriously.

Lizardon took a deep breath and spat an orange fire beam at Kiyo's to stop it. But she turned to Lizardon while keeping her fire beam alive. Both beams collided and provided a test of strength. Unfortunately, Kiyo's attack was stronger. It broke through Lizardon's attack and pushed him backwards to Alan, so that he slammed into the wall on the right side of the entrance of the cave, lost his consciousness thereby and fell to the ground.

When Manon saw that, her eyes widened, she stood up and ran as fast as she could to Alan's side. There, she shook him lightly and tried desperately to wake him up. But it didn't work. Her eyes got glazed.

This whole scene made Kiyo angrier and she fired another fire beam in her direction. Manon looked up and stared horrified at the approaching attack. Then she turned her gaze to Alan again and held him tight trying to protect him. She closed her eyes and waited for the attack to hit.


	10. Chapter 9: Ammy Vs Kiyo

But nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see a white shield in front of them. It was too strong for Kiyo's attack so that Manon and Alan were saved.

''No matter what you're doing, keep it up. Let furball handle this.'' Issun said advising

''I'll try.'' Manon replied while wondering how she did it.

Then time froze and Amaterasu drew a loop. When time moved on a strong gusting wind suppressed the fire. This made Kiyo furious and she turned her attention to Ammy. Amaterasu growled dangerously and took her fighting stance. The real fight would start now.

Kiyo made the first move. She flicked down her head and tried to bite her opponent with her poison fangs. But Ammy dodged it with a quick jump to the side. Unfortunately, she was hit by the tail of the serpent, who had quickly swung it to her. That let Amaterasu fly against the wall and she fell to the ground.

''Amaterasu-san!'' Manon called worried.

''Don't worry. Furball here has a pighead. She won't get defeated that easily.'' Issun said calming down Manon.

Ammy pulled herself together, shook her body and took her fighting stance again. She ran towards Kiyo, jumped into the air and attacked her thereby with her Divine Retribution. Then she landed behind Kiyo near the lake. Kiyo immediately turned around and tried to bite Amaterasu, but she was too slow.

The goddess froze the time and drew a line from the lake to her opponent. When time moved on the water of the lake followed that drawn line and extinguished the fire, which surrounded the serpent. Because of that Kiyo turned gray and over her head were yellow stars. This moment used Ammy to attack her with her weapon ten times. Then she froze the time again and drew a straight line across Kiyo's body. Time went on and she was hit by an invisible blade. This caused her to wake up.

She glared at Amaterasu and tried furiously to hit her with her tail again. But she dodged every single time by using simple jumps. This made Kiyo angrier, so she rolled her body around the goddess to clutch her. But before she could finish this, Ammy used a Double Jump and after that a backflip to get out of it.

The second she landed on the ground she froze time. Then she drew a line from the lake to Kiyo. Like last time the water followed that line, extinguished the fire and turned her gray.

Amaterasu took the opportunity to attack her. She used her weapon, which cut a few times through Kiyo. Then she used the Celestial Brush Technique Power Slash to finish it.

Kiyo's dead body fell to the ground and vanished in a wave of flowers.

At the same time, the white shield in front of Manon and Alan disappeared. She breathed heavily. The maintenance of the shield had been exhausting.

''Hey you two, are you okay?'' Issun asked considerately.

''Yeah, we're fine. But Alan hasn't woken up yet.'' Manon answered worried.

''Hm. Maybe your Victory Howl can wake him. So furball, let him hear your loudest one and let him know, that we won.'' Issun ordered determined.

Ammy replied by taking one step forward with her left forepaw and moving her head to the bottom right. Then she used the developed swing to raise her head in the typical howling pose and let out her loudest howl.

Hearing that, Alan slowly opened his eyes. At first, his vision was blurred, but after a few seconds it got clear and he looked in Manon's eyes. The worried expression, which had covered her face seconds ago had been replaced by a relieved one.

''What happened?'' Alan asked while he put his left hand to his head.

''You were knocked out and almost grilled by that king cobra. But Manon had protected you with that white shield, which had appeared magically.'' Issun answered explaining.

_What? She protected me?_

''What kind of shield?'' Alan asked Manon.

''I don't know what it was or how I did it, but it was definitely me, who created it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be so exhausted, now.'' Manon tried to explain.

''Maybe we should go to Madame Fawn and ask her about that.'' Issun suggested.

''Madame Fawn? Who's that?'' Alan asked skeptically.

''She's a fortune teller. Maybe she has some answers for our questions.'' Issun replied.

Alan nodded still skeptical, stood up, returned Lizardon, who lay unconscious next to him into his Pokéball and together the group walked to the cave entrance. Therefore they just needed to take one step left and then head straight.


	11. Chapter 10: What the bones tell

While the group walked to Madame Fawn's house, Alan was deep in thoughts. _I couldn't protect her again. Instead, she had saved me without caring about her own safety. She hadn't known, that she can create a shield. It could have gone wrong. She could have been hurt or worse dead and I couldn't do anything against it. I am too weak. Too weak to protect the person I love the most. I must become stronger so that this won't happen again._

When Manon took Alan's left arm, he was torn from his thoughts. He looked around and searched for the reason of her uneasiness.

In front of the group was a staircase, which went up and led to a wooden house. On the roof of it was a huge bull skull, behind which big, blue exorcism stripes were. In the eyeholes of the skull were red flames burning, which gave you the impression, that the thing was still alive.

_So that's the reason why she is scared._ They took the staircase and entered the house.

It was only a small room. In the back of it hung a blue necklace of prayer beads on the wall. A little table stood a few centimeters away from the wall. On it was a bowl with animal bones, which Madame Fawn used for the fortune telling. Next to it on the left side was a golden gong while on the right side stood another table. This was the place where creepy dolls were sitting.

The group came closer to the table in the back of the room and saw a person standing behind it with the back to them.

''The bones told me, you would come. So, I assume, you want me to tell you your fortune.'' Madame Fawn said knowingly and turned around to face her customers.

She had a stag skull on her head, which was surrounded by blue exorcism stripes. Her hair was long, gray and bound in a ponytail, which let one streak on each side out. Madame Fawn wore a light violet kimono with dark brown sleeves and dark pink trousers under it. She was barefoot.

Seeing the friendly smile on the old woman's face, Manon let go of Alan's arm.

''Yes, we have a few questions and need answers.'' Issun said while bouncing on Amaterasu's head.

Madame Fawn nodded understanding and demanded friendly:

''Tell me your questions, so that I can search for answers in the bones.''

''Well, who is Amanojaku? Why are Manon and Alan in Nippon? And why do demons call her the chosen one?'' Issun asked quickly.

She nodded, a sign, that she had understood him although he had talked too fast. Then she got the bones out of the bowl and tossed them on the table in front of her.

The fortune teller looked closely at the bones and began to interpret their position on the table:

''The bones don't give exact answers to your questions, but hints. They tell me a few things about the young lady here.''

She looked at Manon.

''Me?'' Manon asked unsurely.

Madame Fawn nodded and continued explaining:

''You have a really strong and pure heart and you will play a leading role in the upcoming events. That must be the reason why you are here and why demons keep calling you the chosen one. On top of that, they tell me, that the weapon, which you will need to do your task, lies inside of you.''

Hearing that, Manon's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that and wasn't as strong as Alan. So why would she play a leading role and not him? It didn't make sense to her. Just thinking about fighting those demons made her scared and she took out of habit Alan's arm.

Because of that, Alan said reassuringly:

''Don't worry, Manon. You're not alone.''

''He's right. We will help you.'' Issun stated determined while Ammy barked and wagged her tail as approval.

''Thank you.'' Manon replied touched.

''Do the bones tell you something about this Amanojaku?'' Issun asked while turning his attention to Madame Fawn again.

''Not much. They only tell me, that you will find information about him in the northern lands.'' she answered interpreting the bones.

''Thank you Madame Fawn.'' Issun said bowing.

''It was a pleasure to help the great Amaterasu.'' she replied politely.

Issun paid her the 500 yen for the fortune telling and the group left the house.


	12. Chapter 11: Taka Pass

Once they were outside, they exited the cave and arrived the shore. There, they took the staircase and went northeastern, in the direction of the Taka Pass.

But before, the group came across a roaring river with a weird looking bridge. This bridge looked like a trunk with three hooks on each side.

''Is this really a bridge? It looks strange.'' Alan asked while looking skeptical at it.

''Yes, it is. It probably seems out of place, because it had been an accident.'' Issun answered.

''An accident? What happened Issun-san?'' Manon asked curiously.

''Well, a storm destroyed the old bridge, which you can still see on the left side and Kokari, a kid of the forest should build a new one. So he swung his fishing pole, on which end was a rope. It wrapped around the left stake on the other side and was taut.

Seconds after that, we heard yelling. We looked to the left side and saw Susano, a person from Kamiki riding this trunk. Apparently, he had trained and his new move had failed, so that he had been in this mess.

Although I had tried to convince Kokari to let go of his fishing pole, he hadn't listened. So the trunk hit the taut rope and sent all of us flying. Next thing we knew, we were on it and holding onto each other.

To escape this catastrophe, furball used the Celestial Brush Technique **Vine**. This technique creates vines if you draw a line from a Konohana Blossom to you or hooks. So she did this six times. Her timing was great because the trunk was heading to a waterfall.

But because of the vines, it was thrown backwards. It flew through the air and landed where it is now.'' Issun explained remembering.

''Wow. I didn't think this bridge had such an exciting history.'' Manon said amazed.

''You can never know what will happen next. Unless you're a half-baked prophet.'' Issun said grumbling the last part to himself.

''Is something wrong, Issun-san?'' Manon asked caringly.

''No it's nothing. Let's keep going.'' Issun replied still grumbling, because of the memories of the annoying Waka.

Amaterasu went near the trunk, jumped to get on it and walked over to the other side. There, she waited for the rest of the group. While she did that, Alan climbed up the trunk, turned around and held out his hands to Manon to help her up. She took them and he pulled her to him. Then he turned around again and both crossed the bridge. They jumped off it and the whole group headed to the Taka Pass.

Once there, the path was surrounded by a cliff on each side. The group walked further to the opening. From there extended the largest area in Nippon, the Taka Pass.

Like all the other regions it had turned into a Cursed Zone. Those black spots, which were surrounded by red color covered almost everything. Wherever they touched nature, it died. It looked really bad and had a sad atmosphere.

''So, where's the Guardian Sapling?'' Alan asked while looking around.

''Just turn around and look up.'' Issun replied advising.

He did that and saw, that it grew on top of the right cliff.

Manon, who also did what Issun had said, asked confused:

''But how do we get there?''

Before Issun could respond, Alan pointed with one of his fingers to the left side and said:

''There.''

Manon looked in the direction in which Alan was pointing and saw a tunnel. Then the group walked to it and was just about to enter it when a creature jumped down of the left cliff and blocked their way.

It was a chimera. Except for the elephant trunk, the oxtail and the rhinoceros eyes it had a stature of a tiger. Its fur was dark blue with dark violet stripes and its eyes were pitch black with dark violet pupils.

''What an honor to finally meet you, Chosen One. Took you long enough to show up.'' the chimera said evil grinning while looking at Manon.

This caused her to grab one of Alan's arms.

''Who are you?'' Alan asked glaring at the demon.

''Oh, how rude of me. I'm Haku, son of the mighty Amanojaku.'' he replied politely.

''Son? That Amanojaku is your father?'' Issun asked shocked.

''Well, rather creator than father. He created me out of the fears of humans. I am really thankful for that, so I will get rid of the chosen one and protect him. That's the least I can do.'' Haku answered still looking with an evil grin at Manon.

At this Alan clenched his fists and yelled angrily:

''You won't do that!''

''Sure I will. So what are you gonna do? You're just an ordinary human, nothing I can't handle.'' the chimera replied arrogantly.

This made Alan angrier so that he took one of his Pokéballs and threw it in the air while calling:

''Lizardon, I choose you!''

The orange dragon appeared while Amaterasu took her fighting stance and growled threatening.

''Oh, it seems, that you aren't an ordinary human after all. But that doesn't matter. You won't stop me. Your little lizard isn't strong enough to beat me.'' Haku said unimpressed.

''Don't underestimate him! He's much stronger than you think. I will show you his true power!'' Alan said seriously.

Then he placed his left arm in front of his chest, touched the Key Stone and ordered:

''Lizardon, mega evolve!''

When he had touched the Key Stone, it began to shine. Yellow rays of light spread around it and connected with the blue rays, which were coming from the Lizardonite X. They turned into golden rays. When these came in contact with the Lizardonite X, Lizardon mega evolved.

Haku looked little impressed at the now black dragon and said arrogantly:

''Not bad, but a new appearance won't make your lizard stronger.''

''Let's find it out!'' Alan said confidently.

Haku smirked, his eyes widened and his dark violet pupils flickered like flames. Then the whole environment turned black.


	13. Chapter 12: Her biggest fear comes true

''What's going on?'' Manon, who let go of Alan's arm, because of the starting battle, asked scared.

''Ah. That's much better. So, who should I defeat first?'' the chimera asked himself while looking around.

''How about I start with the strongest of you?'' he questioned while he turned his attention to Ammy.

Haku held his elephant trunk up and aligned it in the direction of Amaterasu. Then a stream of black clouds connected him and the goddess. It vacuumed off the invisible ink pots, which she needed to use the Celestial Brush Techniques, and weakened her. A few more seconds later Ammy's whole stock of ink was empty and she turned into a normal wolf. Her red markings and her Divine Instrument had vanished.

But she didn't give up. She ran determined towards the chimera, jumped in the air and attacked him successfully with her paws and teeth. When Amaterasu landed on the ground again, Haku stomped with his left forepaw on it and the earth under Ammy's paws turned into water. She fell in it and swam in the direction of the solid ground. But before she could reach it, the chimera used his elephant trunk, grabbed her and pulled her out of the water while swinging his trunk in all directions. Then he threw the goddess with his whole strength against a wall. She hit it at full tilt and fell unconscious to the ground.

''Amaterasu-san!'' Manon screamed shocked.

''One down; Three to go.'' Haku said smirking.

He looked around and his gaze rested on Mega Lizardon X.

''The next one to go down is your little lizard.'' the chimera said confidently.

''I don't think so! Lizardon, use Dragon Claw!'' Alan ordered serious.

The dragon flew up in the air while his claws were surrounded by a light green light, which formed bigger ones. Then he dove in the direction of Haku.

But before Lizardon could attack him, Haku grabbed him with his elephant trunk. He swung his trunk in every direction and threw Mega Lizardon X against a wall like he had done it with Amaterasu.

Lizardon hit the wall and fell to the ground. But he pulled himself together and stood up.

''Now use Flamethrower!'' Alan commanded while clenching his fists.

The dragon took a deep breath and fired a blue fire beam in the direction of his opponent. But instead of hitting him it hit a dark violet shield, which had magically appeared in front of Haku.

He grinned evil and stomped one of his forepaws on the ground. This caused the earth to quiver and created deep cracks.

''Lizardon, fly up in the sky!'' Alan ordered sensing a chance to strike.

Confident Alan looked at Haku, who was still grinning. _That's strange. His attack didn't hit, but he is smiling as if it doesn't matter. What is he planning?_

As response to that question, the chimera held his trunk up and arrows of volt appeared in the air. Then he swung his trunk back to his original position and the arrows flew in the direction of his opponent.

''Lizardon, dodge!'' Alan commanded slightly concerned about the number of arrows.

Mega Lizardon X did what he was told, but the arrows of volt were too many and too fast so that he got hit many times and fell to the ground.

''Lizardon!'' Alan and Manon shouted in unison.

He returned to his original form and over his body danced little bolts of lightning. Alan ran worried to the unconscious Lizardon and returned him into his Pokéball while thanking him for his work.

''Now that this is done I'll take care of the chosen one.'' Haku said devilishly while walking in the direction of Manon.

Scared she took a few steps backwards, but it was in vain. The chimera reached her, extended his claws and wanted to attack her with them.

When Alan saw that, his eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could towards Manon. _No! I won't lose her. I will protect her. Even if ..._

Manon wanted to get away from Haku but was unable to move, so she closed her eyes while her whole body was shaking.

''Manon, WATCH OUT! ... argh!'' Alan screamed scared.

When she heard the pain in his voice, she immediately opened her eyes. What she saw horrified her. Alan was standing in front of her. He had taken the attack for her.

''How dare you to protect her! You want to die first? Fine!'' Haku said angry and wanted to attack him again.

''NO!'' Manon screamed worried and went in front of him to protect him.

But instead of hitting her it hit the white shield, which she created again. This made Haku angrier and he waited impatiently for the shield to disappear.

Alan's legs gave in and he fell backwards on the ground. Hearing that, Manon turned around. Her eyes widened in pure shock.

''ALAN!'' Manon screamed scared and knelt quickly down next to him.

Then she looked closely at him and inspected his injury. His blue shirt was ripped and covered in blood. Especially the left side of his chest kept bleeding. Haku's claws had caused a deep wound.

At this sight Manon's eyes got glazed and she swallowed hard. Quickly she opened the knot of her yellow kerchief and pressed it against the wound.

''Ma... non, ... what ... are you ... doing?'' Alan asked panting.

''I'll try to stop the bleeding.'' Manon replied still putting pressure onto his wound.

''It's ... no use, ... Manon. It's ... too deep.'' Alan said suffering.

''Don't you dare to say that! You'll be fine. We'll defeat Haku and find a way to return to our world so that we can travel again.'' Manon protested trying to reassure herself, but her eyes slowly filled with tears.

''That's ... not true ... and ... you know ... that.'' Alan said panting.

''Don't leave, Alan. Please, stay with me. I can't lose you. I ... I love you.'' Manon begged desperately while tears started to run down her cheeks.

''Y-You do?'' Alan asked surprised.

Manon nodded and added sobbing:

''More than anything.''

''Ma ... non, ... I ... I lo ... ve ... you too.'' Alan said while his left hand reached for her face and stroked her cheek gently.

Hearing his confession, created more tears on Manon's face. She would lose the man she loves and who returned her feelings and she couldn't do anything against it. She felt so helpless.

''Please stay. I need you.'' Manon begged sobbing

Alan smiled sadly at her, cupped her cheek with his left hand and brought her down until their lips touched. He closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly. Manon was at first surprised but returned the kiss after a few seconds. After a few moments, they parted.

''Manon ... I'm ... sorry.'' Alan said pained.

Then his left hand left her cheek and fell to the ground while he closed his eyes slowly.

''No, Alan! Don't close your eyes. You must stay awake!'' Manon said while shaking him desperately.

But it was useless. He was dead. Manon's whole body began to shake and she cried harder than before. Together with her heart the white shield around her and Alan, shattered in million pieces.

Haku grinned because of that and walked slowly to her. She noticed that and looked in the direction of the unconscious goddess, then at Alan's dead body and resigned herself to her fate while closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 13: The strength inside of her

''Manon!'' a well-known voice called.

She immediately opened her eyes and looked around.

''Alan?'' she asked unsurely.

_That can't be him. He's ..._

''Manon, calm down!'' the voice said soothingly.

_Why am I hearing his voice?_

''You have to wake up!'' Alan's voice begged desperately.

_Wake up? But I'm awake._

''You're dreaming. Haku had sent you sleeping and dove into your mind. Whatever you see is not real!'' his voice explained.

_So it's just a nightmare?_

''Listen Manon, you must defeat this Haku guy in order to wake up.'' Issun's voice told her.

_Defeat him? But how? I'm not strong enough and haven't even a weapon._

''Manon, you can do this. I believe in you.'' Alan's voice stated confidently.

''We all do.'' Issun's voice added while Ammy barked to support his statement.

_If they believe in me, then I can do this._ With this thought, Manon stood up, wiped her tears away and looked determined at her opponent.

''Too bad you figured it out. It would have been much easier for both of us if you'd still thought this was real. But although you're the Chosen One, you're no match for me.'' Haku said arrogantly.

''I will defeat you!'' Manon protested determined.

''You? Defeat me? Don't make me laugh! You even haven't a weapon.'' he stated scoffing.

''That doesn't matter. If my friends believe, that I can do this, then I can do it. Somehow I will defeat you.'' Manon said seriously.

Suddenly her chest began to glow in a white light. It got brighter and Manon closed her eyes because of that. When the brightness faded away, she opened her eyes again and saw a weapon floating in front of her.

It was a wavelike sword. Its blade was pure white with a golden edging. On the equally pure white hilt was a golden lily engraved.

Manon took it fascinated in her hands and smiled. _Madame Fawn was right. The weapon lay inside of me._

''Now that I have a weapon I will defeat you.'' Manon said determined while pointing with the end of the surprisingly light sword at Haku.

''Bring it on!'' he ordered with an evil grin on his face.

Manon ran towards Haku. When she was only centimeters away from him, he created a dark violet shield to protect himself. She raised her sword and attacked the shield. The blade touched it, cut through the shield and hit the shocked chimera.

Angry about the hit, Haku tried to grab her with his trunk. But Manon dodged it just in time and wanted to attack again when he stomped his left forepaw on the ground. The earth underneath Manon's feet disappeared and she fell.

She closed her eyes scared and held her sword tight in her hands. Then the sword glowed in a bright, golden light. The illusion of falling in an endless hole vanished.

Manon opened her eyes when she felt the ground under her feet. She looked confused around. _So it was just another illusion of him._

Haku didn't waste time and held his trunk up. Arrows of fire appeared out of nowhere. He swung his trunk in his original position and the arrows flew towards Manon.

She wielded her sword horizontal and sent them back to the attacker. They hit him and because of that, he turned gray while yellow stars were over his head.

Manon used this opportunity and attacked Haku with her sword. Her blade moved elegantly thereby and it seemed as if she had never done anything else.

After a few more hits, he fell lifeless to the ground.

Manon observed her sword in disbelief. _That's weird. I never used a sword before, so why could I handle it so easily? It almost felt like it had moved on its own._ Then the sword disappeared from her hands and appeared on her back.

Haku's body vanished in a wave of beautiful flowers and the environment turned white. Because of the brightness, Manon closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything, that happened since the environment turned black wasn't real. Since Haku was created out of the fears of humans I wanted him to be capable of creating a nightmare, which shows Manon's biggest fear. And I believe, that her biggest fear is that Alan dies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned to find out how Manon will deal with the things, that she saw :)


	15. Chapter 14: Aftermaths of the nightmare

When she opened her eyes again, her vision was blurred. But after a few seconds, it cleared. The first thing she saw, was Alan holding her in his arms and looking relieved at her. Manon turned in his arms so that his chest was in front of her and looked at it. Images of him dying crossed her mind and filled her eyes with tears.

''Manon, what's wrong?'' Alan asked concerned, because of her unused silence.

Hearing his voice, she looked up. When her eyes met his, tears slowly began to run down her cheeks and she threw herself against his chest to hug him tight. Alan looked worried at her crying form and returned the hug as good as he could with the sword on her back. To calm her down he rubbed her back. _What happened? What did she see, that scared her like this?_

''Do you want to tell me what happened?'' Alan asked gently.

Manon just shook her head as answer and added sobbing:

''I don't want to think about it. I just want to forget.''

''Alan!'' Issun called turning Alan's attention to him.

''Me and furball will take care of the Guardian Sapling, so you can try to calm her down. I'm pretty sure, that this Haku guy created a horrible nightmare. And judging by her behavior it had involved you.'' Issun continued.

Alan nodded in agreement and turned his attention to Manon again while Amaterasu and Issun entered the tunnel.

It led to a higher area. When they exited the tunnel, they followed the path south to a bridge, which connected the two cliffs. But it was destroyed. Ammy froze time and painted the surface, where parts were missing. Then time moved on and the bridge was repaired.

The goddess and her bouncing friend crossed the bridge and stopped in front of the dead Guardian Sapling. Amaterasu used the Celestial Brush Technique Bloom and resurrected it.

A green energy, which was followed by flowers spread from it around the whole Taka Pass. It revived the nature and chased the curse, and so the darkness away. A fresh breeze blew through the area and carried cherry blossom petals everywhere.

The Taka Pass was gigantic and a hub area of Nippon.

If you don't enter the tunnel and go straight a little further and then right, you will reach the **house of Mr. and Mrs. Cutter**. They were a notoriously and unfriendly couple, who had been killed by demons. Those demons had later portrayed them.

If you don't take the right way, but walk straight, you will come across a little, wooden bridge, which leads over a small stream. This stream comes from a waterfall, which originates from Mount Kamiji, on which top Kusa Village is located.

After the bridge, you can take two paths; the northern or the eastern.

If you take the eastern path and go through the gray torii gate, a hidden path will open, which leads to the **Sasa Sanctuary**. The Sasa Sanctuary is owned by the Sparrow Clan and an elaborated resort with hot spring and bamboo grove.

If you instead follow the northern way, you will arrive the **City Checkpoint** , which serves as a gateway to western Nippon and connects to **Ryoshima Coast**.

But if you don't cross the bridge and walk up the hill on the left side, you will reach **Kusa Village**.

After lifting the curse, Amaterasu moved to the edge of the cliff and jumped down. Once she landed on her paws, she headed to Manon and Alan.

When Amaterasu and Issun arrived them, Manon had calmed down a bit and her tears had dried.

''That was fast.'' Alan stated slightly surprised.

''Sure, Ammy is the fastest sprinter in Nippon.'' Issun said proudly while the goddess barked in approval.

''It's getting late, so we should find a sleeping place for the night.'' Alan proposed while he slowly disbanded the hug.

''You're right. I think we should go to Kusa Village for that. I know a little inn there.'' Issun suggested.

Alan nodded, and he and Manon stood up.

''In which direction is Kusa Village?'' Alan asked.

''It's not far from here. You see that huge windmill over there?'' Issun asked while Amaterasu turned her head in that direction.

''Of course, I do. It's hard to miss.'' Alan replied slightly sarcastic.

''Well, that windmill is on top of the **Gale Shrine** , a place, which is located in Kusa Village to honor Kazegami, the god of the wind. It is powered by the Divine Wind, which protects the village from demons.'' Issun answered explaining.

Alan was satisfied with this information and headed in the direction of Kusa Village, closely followed by Manon. Amaterasu and Issun hurried to them and together they took the path, which led up the hill.

When they reached Kusa Village, the last rays of the sun faded away. Day turned into night.

The group used the stone staircase, which led up to the heart of the village. In the center of it stood a well with a small windmill on the roof of it.

If the windmill rotates water is pumped up, which follows the slender stone canals, which are on the left and the right side. They water the flower garden on the right side and create the waterfall in the Taka Pass.

The group went straight and stopped in front of the biggest house of the village. It was the inn, Issun had mentioned before.

They entered it and went to the reception desk, which stood in the left back corner. On the left side was a calico on it. Next to the desk was a stuffed, gray bear. The staircase, which led to the second floor was on the right side of the room.

When the group stopped in front of the reception desk, the old woman, who sat behind it looked up from her scroll, which she had been reading. She frowned when she saw Ammy, but her mood lightened up a little when she saw the rest of the group.

''Finally customers, who can pay. I assume you want two rooms?'' the woman asked with a slight smile.

''That's right. Two rooms for the night.'' Issun said confirming.

The old woman nodded and added:

''That's 10.000 yen.''

Issun gave her the money she wanted and Alan received two keys from her.

''The rooms are on the second floor. Just take the staircase.'' the woman explained while pointing in the direction of it.

The group thanked her and went to the second floor.

In the center of the floor was a hallway, which led to the bathroom. On each side of the hallway were the rooms. Next to the staircase was a window.

Once there, Alan looked at the numbers of the keys. They had room 13 and 14. Together they searched for their rooms. It didn't take long. Their rooms were right after the first ones.

Then Alan gave Manon the key for the room 14. She took it and opened her room with it, while Alan did the same. He pushed the door to the side and right after that Amaterasu entered the room without Issun.

He had hopped off her head and bounced in the direction of Manon's room. When Alan noticed this, he stopped Issun.

''Something's the matter?'' Issun asked innocently.

''Don't act so innocent. I know what you want to do and I won't let that happen. You're gonna sleep in my room.'' Alan replied glaring at Issun.

''As if I would do that now. If you haven't noticed it, Manon is really quiet since her encounter with this Haku guy. I doubt that it's a good idea to let her sleep alone in a room.'' Issun said protesting.

''Of course, I noticed that. I know her better than you. But I don't think, that your intentions are so innocent. How do I know that you won't do anything to her? I don't trust you in this regard.'' Alan countered still glaring.

Issun snorted angrily at this and said hissing:

''Fine!''

Then he bounced still angry to Alan's room.

It had tatami mat floor. In the left back corner stood a small cabinet, while a little, round table was in the center of the room. The futon bed, on which end Amaterasu was curled up in a ball, was placed on the right side.

Issun hopped on her back, nestled into her fur and drifted to sleep.

In the meantime, Alan knocked on Manon's door, which slid to the side after a few seconds.

''Good night, Manon.'' Alan said with a slight smile.

She only nodded spaced out, which caused Alan's smile to disappear. Instead, he frowned at her unusual quiet behavior.

''Is everything alright?'' Alan asked concerned.

''Yes, it's nothing. Everything is fine.'' Manon replied with a smile.

But Alan didn't believe her. That smile wasn't real. Usually, it would reach her eyes, but it didn't now.

''You're sure?'' Alan asked hoping, that she would tell him what's bothering her.

But Manon only nodded with her fake smile and said good night to him. Then she closed the door to her room, which was provided exactly like Alan's room. She went to the bed, took her shoes and her cap off, laid down on the bed and covered herself with the blanket. Now Manon was ready to sleep, but she didn't close her eyes. She just stared at the ceiling.

When Manon had closed the door, Alan sighed, turned around and entered his room. He shut the door after him and walked to the bed. There, he took off his shoes, laid down and covered himself with the blanket. Then he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Three hours later Alan woke up with pressure on his bladder. So he stood up, went to the door, opened it and closed it right after he had stepped through it. Then he walked along the hallway to the bathroom and entered it.

When the door of the bathroom shut, the one of room 14 slid to the side and Manon sneaked out from it. Then she carefully closed the door and toddled to the window, which was on the right side of the floor. There, she put her hands on the sill and looked out of it, into the night.

When Alan stepped out of the door of the bathroom, he headed to his room. Once there, he wanted to open the door but stopped when he saw a shadow from the corner of his eyes. He turned around and walked in the direction of it, wondering who could possibly be still awake.

When Alan reached his destination, he recognized the person, who stood with the back to him and hadn't noticed him yet.

''Manon. You're still up?'' Alan asked startled.

Silence. _Has she heard me?_

''What's wrong?'' Alan asked concerned.

''I don't want to sleep.'' Manon answered troubled.

''What? But you need to. After all that had happened today you must be tired.'' Alan said assuming.

''I am, but I don't want to see it again.'' Manon replied yawning.

''See what again?'' Alan asked irritated.

''The nightmare. Every time I close my eyes, I see images of it.'' Manon answered still troubled.

''Tell me about it. You'll feel better if you have talked about it.'' Alan demanded gently.

Images of the nightmare flashed through her mind and she wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes got glazed and she swallowed hard before she decided to tell him.

''Y-You ... died.'' Manon said hesitant and turned around while tears ran down her cheeks.

Hearing that, Alan's eyes widened. _I died? No wonder she behaves like that._

''And it was all my fault.'' Manon added sobbing while she put her left hand over her heart.

Images of taking the attack for her and dying in front of her flooded her mind. It was too much for her to take, so she sank crying to the ground.

It broke Alan's heart to see her like this, so he closed the distance between them, crouched down and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

''Don't be silly. You haven't done anything wrong. Haku is the one to blame. He created that nightmare.'' Alan said soothingly while he stroked her back.

''It was terrifying.'' Manon said sobbing while she clung to his shirt as if her life would depend on it.

''I can imagine. But it was just a dream. I'm alive and here for you.'' Alan said still soothing.

They rested like this until he noticed, that her crying had died down. Alan pulled apart to look at her and realized, that she had fallen asleep.

At this Alan smiled and put his right arm behind her shoulders while his left one went under her knees. Then he stood up with her in his arms and walked to her room. There, he opened the door with some trouble, entered her room, walked to the bed, laid her down carefully and covered her with the blanket.

Before Alan exited the room, he looked with so much love in his eyes at her, stroked her cheek gently with his left hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then he walked out of her room, shut the door quietly and headed to his room to fall asleep again.


	16. Chapter 15: Ryoshima Coast here we come

The next morning:

Manon slowly opened her eyes, sat up and rubbed the sleep out of them. Then a loud yawn escaped her lips and she stood up from the bed. She put on her shoes and her cap, walked to the table, on which she had laid down her weapon last night, took it and put it on her back again.

Once that was done, Manon headed to the door and opened it. She stepped out of the room and bumped into someone.

When she was about to fall backwards, because of that impact two strong arms grabbed her and she slowly opened her eyes, which she had closed seconds ago. Her light brown eyes met blue ones.

They stared at each other for a few more moments, before Manon realized their closeness, which turned her cheeks into a light shade of red. Alan, who also noticed it, loosened his grip around her and took a step back.

''Sorry, I didn't expect, that you would come out of the door when I wanted to wake you.'' Alan apologized slightly embarrassed.

''It's okay.'' Manon replied smiling.

Seeing her real smile, brought one on Alan's face. _I'm glad, that she's herself again. She must have slept well._

''We should go downstairs. Amaterasu and Issun are waiting for us.'' Alan suggested.

Manon nodded, closed the door of her room, locked it and together they went down to the first floor. There, they walked to the reception desk and gave the keys of their rooms to the old woman. She took them with a friendly smile on her face. Then both turned around and headed to the exit, where Amaterasu and Issun were waiting. Together they left the inn.

Once outside, Manon asked cheerfully:

''What's our next destination?''

''Our next stop is the Ryoshima Coast. It is located right behind the City Checkpoint.'' Issun answered, relieved, that she had returned to her usual self.

''Then let's go!'' Manon said smiling brightly and ran ahead.

The rest of the group hurried after her.

When they caught up with her at the beginning of the stairs, which led to Kusa Village, Issun called:

''Manon, wait! You don't even know where to go to reach the City Checkpoint!''

Manon stopped in her tracks.

''Oh. You're right. So how do we get there?'' Manon asked smiling embarrassedly.

''Just follow furball.'' Issun replied.

Manon smiled in response and walked next to Alan, while Amaterasu took the lead.

The group turned left, walked straight on, crossed the little, wooden bridge and continued to walk ahead. So they arrived the City Checkpoint.

It was a large, red, wooden bridge, which led over a canyon, which had a river within. In front of the bridge was one phoenix statue on each side. These statues were blazing.

As they crossed the bridge, a fresh breeze was blown through the canyon. Once on the other side, they headed straight.

When the group reached the Ryoshima Coast, a coastal region, they saw, that it had also turned into a Cursed Zone. Most of the ocean and the land were covered with those black spots, which left little room to explore. The usually loud ocean was dead silent and no wind blew. Seagulls, who normally would fly around the coast were nowhere to find.

When Manon wanted to ask Issun about the location of the Guardian Sapling, he said ordering:

''Follow us!''

The group walked straight until they reached a fork and took the northern path. On the right side of it was a small lake with an equally small waterfall while on the left side was the **Ankoku Temple**. It had been the place of priest Rao before she was killed by the fox demon Ninetails, who took her place to kill queen Himiko.

At the end of the road was an orange glowing crack on the wall. Amaterasu froze the time and drew a circle with a line through the top of it. Time moved on and a Cherry Bomb appeared in front of the crack. It exploded and created an opening in the wall.

The group went through it and arrived an area with a small pond in the center of it. On the right side was a way, which led to a higher level with a dried-out pond.

Then Ammy froze the time again and drew a line from the one pond to the other. When time moved on the water followed the drawn line and filled the dried-out pond. Once that was done, the group took the path up, went around the now filled pool and walked another path up, to the next level.

There it offered them the same initial position and so Amaterasu used the Celestial Brush Technique **Waterspout** again. The pond filled with water and the group went to the way on the right side, which led to the highest level.

On it was a dried-out ditch, which encircled a withered sapling. Then Amaterasu froze time and drew a line from the pond on the lower level to the ditch. When time moved on, the water followed the drawn line, filled the ditch and gave the sapling nutrients, so that it could grow to the Guardian Sapling it once was. After that Amaterasu froze the time again and used the Celestial Brush Technique Bloom to revive it.

A green energy, which was followed by beautiful flowers spread around the Ryoshima Coast and banished the darkness from there. The water of the ocean was clear again and islands, which had vanished, appeared. With the curse gone life returned to the Ryoshima Coast. Seagulls and rushing of the waves could be heard, while a gentle sea breeze carried flower petals around the coast.

If you don't head north and take the other path, you will reach another fork.

The south way will lead you to a cliff, where the **Moon Turret** stands. It's an observation platform, from which you have the perfect view of the **Sunken Ship**. This lies half-submerged in the middle of the ocean in an area known as the **Lunar Lagoon** due to the giant crescent moon shape the coral reef forms.

If you take the other path, which leads northwestern, you will come across a giant bell, the **bell of the Ankoku Temple**. In front of it is a small graveyard with six tombstones. The way will go down the hill and leads you to the coast.

If you walk to the tip of it, you can see an island, on which a **dojo** is located.

Go further, to the end of the beach and you will find a stone staircase, which leads you to a higher level. There you have three options.

First, you can go northwestern to amble along the stone pier. Second, you take the northern path to arrive the **Northern Ryoshima Coast**. And third, you follow the northeastern way to reach **Sei'an City** , the capital city of Nippon.

Once the curse was lifted, the group walked down the paths, which they had used minutes ago and headed in the direction of the Northern Ryoshima Coast. Therefore they went the way back to the first fork and took the other one. When they reached the second fork they followed the northeastern path to arrive the coast.

''Wait a minute!'' Issun said deliberating.

Alan and Manon stopped and turned to Issun.

''What's the matter?'' Alan asked slightly annoyed.

''I think we should go to the dojo before we head to the Northern Ryoshima Coast.'' Issun replied suggesting.

''Why should we do that?'' Alan asked still annoyed.

''Well, Manon received her weapon only yesterday and I don't think, that she is used to it. She had luck, that she could defeat this Haku guy without the knowledge of handling a sword. But our enemies will be stronger, so she must learn to wield her weapon properly.'' Issun answered reasoning.

''You've got a point. So where is the dojo you were talking about?'' Alan asked while he looked around.

''You see the island near the pier?'' Issun asked.

Alan nodded in response.

''There's no dry way to the island, so I guess Amaterasu-san will use this technique, which creates water lilies?'' Manon asked.

''Yes, Ammy will use the Celestial Brush Technique **Water Lily** to get us to the dojo.'' Issun answered confirming.

Amaterasu froze time and drew a circle on the water. Then time moved on, a water lily appeared and she froze the time again to draw a second one. Once that was done, Ammy jumped on one of the water lilies, while Manon and Alan stepped carefully on the other and sat down.

The goddess froze time again and drew a loop with the tip of her tail to create a strong wind, which would float the water lilies in the direction of the dojo. She used this technique a few times until they reached the island.

Once there, Amaterasu jumped from the water lily, while Alan helped Manon to get to the island. Then the group walked the little hill up and entered the dojo.

It had only a first floor and you had three options from the entrance.

If you go straight, you will reach the **training hall**.

Take the left hallway and you will come across the **room of the owner** of the dojo. Follow the hallway further and you will reach the **kitchen** and the **dining room** , which are separated by a wall.

If you take the right one instead, you will arrive a huge **guest room** , where 50 guests can stay the night. At the end of the hallway was the **bathroom** , which was divided into an area for women and men by a wall, which didn't reach the ceiling.

When the group reached the entrance area, a woman stepped out of the door, which led to the training hall.

She had long, curled, black hair, green eyes and wore a white kimono jacket with a red hakama over it.

''Who are you, my beauty? And where is the old Onigiri Sensei?'' Issun asked while he bounced on Ammy's head and pink hearts were floating over his head.

''I'm Masumi, Onigiri Sensei's granddaughter. He has retired a few months ago, so I assumed the dojo.'' she answered explaining.

''Masumi-san, can you teach me how to handle a sword?'' Manon asked politely.

''Sure I can. But shouldn't you introduce yourself first?'' Masumi demanded friendly.

''You're right. I'm Manon. The white wolf is Amaterasu-san, the Poncle on her head is Issun-san and the boy next to me is Alan.'' Manon replied presenting herself and her friends.

''Nice to meet you. So Manon, can you show me your sword?'' Masumi asked friendly.

Manon nodded, reached with her right hand behind her back to grab the hilt and pulled her sword forward to show Masumi it.

When she saw it, her eyes widened and she said taken aback:

''That's ... that's the **Legendary Purity Blade**.''

''The Legendary Purity Blade? What do you know about it, my belle.'' Issun asked flattering.

''Not that much. I only heard about it from one of my customers, who comes from the northern lands. He told me the legend about it. It says, that this sword belonged to the hero, who sealed a great evil centuries ago.'' Masumi answered explaining.

_Great evil? Maybe this Amanojaku guy is meant by that. When we reach the northern lands, we should ask one of the Oina Tribe about the legend._

''Manon, follow me.'' Masumi said ordering and walked straight through the open door to the training hall.

Manon nodded, put her sword on her back again and went after Masumi, while the rest of the group exited the dojo.

Outside, Amaterasu laid down and Issun jumped off her head, fetched out pieces of white paper and ink and began to draw. While Ammy and Issun used this free time to relax, Alan had other plans. _I must get stronger._

He put one of his Pokéballs out, threw it in the air and called:

''Lizardon, I choose you!''

The Pokéball opened, Lizardon appeared and Alan started to train with him.

In the meantime, Manon and Masumi had arrived the training hall.

In the center of it stood a wooden pedestal, which took almost the entire space of the room. The ground of the training hall was covered by sand and bamboo-like plants grew along the walls. Behind the pedestal was a three-legged wood dummy, which could repair itself magically.

Manon and Masumi took the small, wooden staircase, which led up the pedestal, walked to the center of it and stopped so that they faced each other.

''So Manon, have you used your sword before?'' Masumi asked.

''Yes, one time. It was really weird. I never handled a sword before, but I used it as if I never had done anything else.'' Manon replied remembering her battle against Haku.

''I see. Well, as I said before your sword isn't a normal one. It's very special. You don't need to know how to wield it to use it because your heart guides it.'' Masumi said explaining.

''My heart?'' Manon asked while she tilted her head.

''Yes. You have a really strong and pure heart. It gives you power, which you don't know about yet and which comes slowly to surface. Maybe you used it before without knowing how you could do it.'' Masumi replied explaining.

''Now that you mentioned it, I have created a shield twice, but I don't know how I did that.'' Manon said deliberating.

''Thanks to your pure heart you are able to create a shield. But that's only the case if you want it with your whole heart and you shouldn't use it too often. The creation of it is really exhausting, so use it wisely.'' Masumi explained.

Manon nodded understanding.

''But back to your sword. There's something you need to know about it. The moves of the Purity Blade are individual that means, that they depend on the bearer of it and that I can't teach you. You must come up with your own moves. All I can do for you is to provide the equipment of the dojo.'' Masumi elucidated.

''Ok, but how do I do that?'' Manon asked.

Masumi walked to the back of the room, lifted the wood dummy and went with it to the center of the pedestal to leave it there.

''Just use this to train. I'm sure you will come up with some moves if you do that.'' Masumi said suggesting.

Manon nodded, grabbed the hilt of her sword with the right hand, pulled it forward and began to attack the dummy, while Masumi watched her.

After a while of watching Masumi shook her head and ordered:

''Stop!''

Manon did what she was told and asked:

''What's the matter? Did I do it wrong?''

''Your stance is wrong. You stand still while you attack, but you must move. If you don't do that, you will be an easy target, because it takes you longer to dodge.'' Masumi said advising.

''Ok, I'll do that.'' Manon replied nodding.

She started to attack the dummy again, but this time she kept moving. Thereby it got destroyed a few times, but after a snap from Masumi the dummy put itself back together and Manon could attack it again.

After a few more attacks, she pulled her sword concentrated backwards. Energy collected in it and caused it to glow in a golden light. Then Manon flicked the sword forward and stitched the dummy in the center of it, which broke it.

''Wow! What was that?'' Manon asked fascinated while she looked at her sword.

''I think that's one of your moves.'' Masumi replied and snapped her fingers to repair the dummy.

Hearing that, Manon smiled and attacked the dummy with this attack a few more times again.

2 hours later:

''That's enough for today. I guess you're tired after that training, so you should take a bath to relax.'' Masumi said suggesting.

Manon stopped attacking the dummy, put her sword on her back again and asked breathlessly:

''Where's ... the bathroom?''

''When you exit this room and take the left hallway it's the second door. But I suggest that you go to the guest room first to put your things there. It is the first door of the left hallway.'' Masumi replied describing the way.

''Thank you, Masumi-san.'' Manon said politely.

''It was my pleasure.'' Masumi replied equally polite.

Manon walked the stairs down and out of the training hall. Then she took the left hallway, followed it to the first door and entered the guest room.

It was a huge room with 25 beds on each side. On the left side of the beds stood always a nightstand with a small lamp on it.

Manon went over to one of the beds, put off her sword and her cap and laid them down on it. Then she turned around, exited the room and followed the hallway further to the second door.

To be precisely it were two doors, which had the symbol of the genders on it and looked as one big door.

Manon opened the door with the women symbol on it, entered it and closed the door again.

The bathroom was big, the ground was covered with light blue tiles and it was split into four sections.

In the first one was a large mirror on the wall, which hung in front of the 15 sinks, which were on the front side of the room. On the left side stood a table with small towels on it. The 15 toilets were across from the sinks. On the right side next to the toilets was a door, which led to the second section.

She walked straight to the door, opened it, entered the second section and shut the door after her.

On the left side of it stood a table with big towels and brushes, while a large cupboard with many areas followed the backside of this section. Two benches, which stood behind another and hadn't backrests, were in the center of the room. In the top right-hand corner was the passage to the third section.

Manon went to one of the benches, sat down, undressed herself and folded her clothes tidily. Then she stood up, grabbed her clothes, walked to the cupboard and put them in one of the areas. Once that was done, she entered the third section through the passage.

Around this section were five water faucets mounted on the wall. Two were on the backside, two on the left side and one on the front side. Under each water faucet stood a wood tub, in which a piece of soap and a little sponge lay. On the left side of each tub was a small wood bucket. The passage in the top right-hand corner led to the final section.

Manon walked to the water faucet next to the passage and turned it on to fill the tub with tepid water. Then she took the soap and covered her body with it. Once that was done, she laid it down, grabbed the sponge and rubbed her skin with it. When Manon finished that, she let the sponge fall into the tub, took the bucket, placed it under the water faucet and turned it on. After it was full, she turned the water faucet off, lifted the bucket and poured it over herself. She did that process a few more times before she walked to the passage to get to the final section.

It was basically just a pool with warm water. In the center of the front side of the pool led a staircase in it, while a bench, which was underwater followed along the pool.

Manon went to the staircase, walked it down and swam to the right side to sit on the bench. She closed her eyes and started to sing. It was a habit of her to sing, while she was bathing or showering.

In the meantime, Alan had stopped training with Lizardon, returned him into his Pokéball and put it away. He entered the dojo, followed the right hallway to the first door, opened it and went through it. There, he saw, that Manon's sword and cap lay on one of the beds. _So her training session has ended. But where is she now?_

Alan turned around and exited the guest room to search Manon. He headed to the second door of the right hallway. When he turned the corner, he saw Issun enter the door with the men symbol on it. _That's strange. Why does he go to the bathroom if he doesn't like to get wet?_

Because of Issun's suspicious behavior, Alan followed him into the bathroom. He went straight to the door, which led to the second section, opened it, walked through it and shut it after him. Then he took off his shoes and his socks and left them next to the door. Alan used the passage to get to the fourth section.

When Alan reached it, he saw Issun standing next to the wall, which separated the men bath from the women one.

He walked over to Issun and asked warily:

''Why are you here? I thought you hate baths.''

Issun turned around to him and answered innocently:

''Oh, me? I just wanted to know how the bathroom looks like.''

''I don't believe you. There must be another reason why you are here. So tell me the truth.'' Alan demanded while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

''I just want to look over that wall. Hehehe.'' Issun replied.

_Why does he want to look over that wall?_ When realization hit him his eyes widened. _Manon is on the other side._

Issun jumped up to reach the top of the wall but was caught by Alan, who glared at him.

''You won't bother her when she baths.'' Alan said still glaring at him.

''Let me go!'' Issun ordered while he struggled to free himself.

But it was no use.

When Alan wanted to leave, he heard Manon singing and stopped in his tracks. His annoyance was gone and replaced by a slight smile.

_What a beautiful voice. I didn't know she could sing like that. There's so much, that I don't know about her yet and that I want to learn about. I never felt like this before, but at the same time, it seems, that I always had these feelings for her. It's hard to believe, that only six months ago I started to realize, that she means much more to me than I thought._

Flashback

Manon and Alan were on the way to **Shalour City** , a town in the Kalos region because Alan wanted to battle against Corni. She was the gym leader of the town and could use Mega Evolution.

The latter was the reason why Alan wanted to battle her.

At noon they came across a cliff, which wasn't that bold and from which you could already see the **Tower of Mastery** , which appears to be based on Mont Saint-Michel.

Looking forward to the battle, Manon ran excited near the end of the cliff.

''Wow! What an amazing building!'' Manon exclaimed fascinated.

''Don't go too far to the end of the cliff.'' Alan advised watching her closely.

Ignoring his advice, Manon stepped closer to the end of the cliff, which she regretted immediately afterwards. The brittle ground underneath her feet broke away and she began to fall.

Having foreseen this, Alan had begun to run to her once she stepped further forward. But he didn't reach her in time.

Manon impinged with her back on the side of the cliff, hit her head thereby, went head over heels and rolled down the rest of the cliff.

Alan carefully slid down the flattest side of the cliff, ran worried to her side and knelt down beside her. His eyes widened in horror when he saw her condition.

She lay motionless on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she had bruises and wounds, which were still bleeding all over her body.

''Manon, wake up!'' Alan said concerned while he shook her lightly.

No reaction.

''Manon, please!'' Alan said desperately while he continued to shake her body.

Still no reaction.

_Why doesn't she react? There's no groan of pain, no movement, absolutely nothing._ An awful thought struck him. _What if she is dead?_ This thought caused Alan to swallow hard and his heart to ache. He quickly pressed his ear against her chest to proof himself, that she was still alive.

Once he heard her heartbeat, a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Then he put one of his arms behind her shoulder and the other one under her knees and lifted her up.

With her in his arms, Alan ran fast to Shalour City, which only had been a few minutes away from the cliff. When he arrived, he headed to the **Pokémon Center** , because he didn't know if there was a hospital in this town and didn't want to waste time searching for one if every minute counts.

Alan reached the Pokémon Center after a few more minutes, entered it and hurried to the counter, where nurse Joy stood.

''Please ... you must ... help her!'' Alan demanded breathlessly.

''Oh my! What happened?'' Joy asked shocked.

''She fell ... from a cliff!'' Alan answered still breathless.

''Follow me!'' the nurse ordered.

Alan nodded in response and did what he was told. They went through the door, which was on the left side of the entrance hall and led to a hallway with many doors. Then they entered one of the rooms.

Alan walked over to the bed, which stood in the center of the room and laid Manon carefully down.

''I must ask you to leave this room.'' nurse Joy ordered politely.

With one short glance at Manon, Alan nodded, headed to the door and opened it. Then he went through it, shut it and waited in the hallway in front of the door.

He thought back to the moment when it happened. _If I had been faster, then I would have avoided that. I hope that it's not too late. After all we've been through I can't lose her. Not like this._

90 minutes later:

Alan paced when the door to Manon's door opened and nurse Joy went through it.

He stopped pacing, went over to the nurse and asked worriedly:

''How is she?''

''She had luck. She only has her left leg broken, a concussion, bruises and other wounds. Currently she is still unconscious, but she should wake up in a few hours.'' Joy replied informing.

''Thank you, nurse Joy. Can I see her?'' Alan asked.

''Of course you can.'' she answered friendly.

Alan entered the room through the open door, walked to the chair, which stood next to the bed and sat down. He took her right hand in his left, squeezed it and looked worried at her. She was covered in bandages.

Two hours later Manon slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times to get used to the brightness and sat up.

''Manon, you're awake!'' Alan said relieved while he stood up and hugged her carefully.

''A-Alan.'' Manon replied blushing and returned the hug.

''I was so scared. I thought, that I would lose you.'' Alan admitted and tighten his arms around her without putting too much pressure on her body.

Hearing that, increased her blush, but also created a warm feeling inside of her.

When they disbanded the hug after a few more moments, nurse Joy entered the room to look after Manon.

''How do you feel?'' Joy asked friendly.

''Except the headache, that I have now I'm fine.'' Manon answered smiling.

''I see. It's just the aftereffect of the concussion, so it will go away, but you should stay the night here. Because of your broken leg, you must use crutches for a few weeks.'' the nurse explained and left the room.

''I'm sorry, that you have to wait until tomorrow before you can battle Corni.'' Manon apologized.

''Don't be.'' Alan replied.

''But it's my fault, that you have to wait!'' Manon countered.

''It's just a battle. It can wait. Your health is more important than it.'' Alan said reassuring, which caused Manon to blush.

End of the flashback

_I never had been that scared before._

''Hey Alan!'' Issun called and tore him from his thoughts.

''Hm?''

''Can you let me go?'' Issun asked demanding.

''No!'' Alan replied serious and left the fourth section.

He walked to the second section, opened the door and grabbed his shoes and his socks with his free hand. Then he went through it and to the door of the bathroom and exited it. He followed the hallway back to the first door and entered the guest room.

In the meantime, Manon finished bathing, swam to the staircase and used it to get out of the water. Then she took the passage to get to the second section and walked to the table with the towels and brushes. She grabbed one of the towels and dried her body and her hair with it. Once that was done, Manon folded the towel, laid it down on one of the benches and went to the cupboard to get her clothes. Then she dressed herself and walked to the table again to use one of the brushes.

When she was done with that, she left the bathroom and headed to the guest room. She entered it and went to the bed, where she had put her sword and cap. Then she grabbed the cap and laid it down on the nightstand. Manon took the sword from the bed and let it lean against the nightstand.

Once the bed was free, she took off her shoes and sat down on it.

''Hey Manon, how was your training?'' Alan, who sat on the bed left to hers asked interestedly.

She turned to Alan.

''It was good. I'm much more confident using my sword now, I learned a strong move and I know why and how I can create this white shield, which I had used before.'' Manon answered excited and with a bright smile on her face.

''That's great to hear.'' Alan replied smiling.

''I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it's getting late, so we should go to sleep.'' Issun, who was on the bed where Amaterasu lay, which was left of Alan's bed, suggested hopping on her back and nestling into her fur.

Issun immediately fell asleep and so did Ammy.

''Good night, Manon.'' Alan said smiling.

''Night.'' Manon replied with an equally smile.

They laid down on their beds, covered themselves with the blankets, closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned, that Issun and Alan have a conversation after the flashback. So I needed a reason why both of them are in the bathroom, even though I don't believe, that Issun would do something like that. I came up with two possible ways how it could end.
> 
> First: Issun comments, that Alan loves Manon, Alan admits it and Manon hears that. The problem thereby is, that there would be no reason for her to not confess her feelings to him and I have different plans for the confession scene.
> 
> The second way is similar, but instead of admitting his feelings Alan says, that they are just friends. If Manon would hear this she would be sad and I didn't want to write, that she is sad again.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned to find out what happens next :)


	17. Chapter 16: Manon's and Alan's 'first date'

The next morning:

Manon opened her eyes, sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before a yawn escaped her lips and she stretched herself.

''Good morning.'' Alan said happily.

Manon turned drowsy to him and replied yawning:

''Morning.''

She stood up from the bed, put her cap and her shoes on and took her sword, which was leaning against the nightstand to put it on her back. Together with Alan, she left the guest room and headed to the entrance area.

When they reached it they saw, that Amaterasu, Issun and Masumi were there.

''So you're finally up? You are really a long sleeper.'' Issun stated.

''What do you mean by that? I haven't slept that long.'' Manon asked confused.

''You did. It's almost noon.'' Issun answered.

''Really? Why didn't anyone wake me?'' Manon asked.

''Because you should never interrupt the beauty sleep of a woman.'' Issun answered gentlemanly.

''Enough of that. We shouldn't waste any more time.'' Alan interrupted the conversation.

He turned to Masumi and said politely:

''Thank you for helping Manon.''

Masumi smiled in response and added addressing Manon:

''You have a really nice boyfriend.''

Hearing this, Manon blushed and replied stammering:

''H-He isn't ... We're not.''

Masumi smiled knowingly at her behavior.

''W-We should go now.'' Alan, who looked embarrassed to the side, suggested.

The rest of the group agreed with that, said goodbye to Masumi and exited the dojo.

Once outside, the group went down the hill to the water and Issun explained, that their next destination was the Northern Ryoshima Coast. Then Amaterasu used the Celestial Brush Technique Water Lily twice to create two water lilies. She jumped on one of them, while Alan and Manon stepped carefully on the other. After that Ammy froze the time and drew a loop to create a strong wind. She did this a few more times until they reached the beach.

The group got onto the beach and followed it to its end to use the stone staircase to reach a higher level. Then they took the northern path, which led to the Northern Ryoshima Coast.

Once they arrived the **Kanmon gate** , a wood gate, which separated the northern part of the Ryoshima Coast from the southern one, they saw, that it was down. On each side of it stood one guard.

They wore a pink kimono with a black symbol on it and a purple hakama over it. On their backs, they carried a quiver with arrows while they were holding a bow in their right hand.

The left guard was corpulent and sleeping while the right one was thin and attentive.

The group approached that one and Issun asked while bouncing:

''Hey pal, why is the gate down?''

''You don't know? Demons showed up again and turned the Northern Ryoshima Coast to a dangerous place. That's the reason why the Emperor had decided to let the gate down. So if you want to pass it, you must have a permission from His Majesty.'' the guard replied politely while eyeing Manon and Alan suspiciously.

The group turned around and headed in the direction of the stone pier.

On their way to it, Manon asked distraughtly:

''What do we do now?''

''Don't worry. Me and furball know him, so we will definitely get the permission. But first of all, we should buy new clothes for both of you.'' Issun explained the further course of action.

''But why? I like my clothes, that I wear now.'' Manon said protesting.

''Because they are obtrusive. To people, they look queer. Didn't you see the look, which the guard gave you? If you don't want to attract a lot of attention you should change your clothes.'' Issun argued.

''Besides, I bet Alan is dying to see you in a kimono. I for my part am. Hehehe.'' Issun added addressing Manon while whispering the last part to himself.

Hearing this, Manon slightly blushed and Alan, who had heard it looked embarrassed to the side while trying to imagine her dressed in a kimono. Because of that, a gossamer blush crept on his face.

''Where must we go to get those clothes?'' Alan asked trying to forget his imagination from before.

''Just follow me and Ammy.'' Issun replied knowing perfectly well what Alan had thought about.

From the pier, the group followed the northeastern way to reach Sei'an.

It is located in the center of **Lake Beewa** , so it exists a network of canals through the city. Sei'an is also separated into two parts, which are connected by the Gojo Bridge and surrounded by cherry trees.

The group entered the city and arrived the **Commoner's Quarters**.

On the left side of it, was a **Tools Merchant** , who sold everything the heart desired.

If you go right you will come across a bowl with fire. Next to it was a small pond with a **Power Spring**. A Power Spring was concentrated water, which was marked by bubbling water and creates a tall geyser if Amaterasu draws a vertical line from it upwards. She can use this to get to higher places. In that case, it led to the **Tao Trooper's base.**

They were Queen Himiko's group of special soldiers. Their basement floated high above Sei'an City.

If you take the bridge, which leads north, you will come across **Naguri's house**. He was a master carpenter and one of the best in Nippon.

Go further straight and you will reach **Mr. Flower's house**. He helped Amaterasu and Issun two years ago to bloom the cursed cherry trees by dancing.

If you don't take the right way and walk straight instead, you will come across another bowl of fire.

From there you have two options.

Take the left way, cross the bridge and you will arrive on the left side of Sei'an. In the bottom left-hand corner was a **warehouse** , while on the right side of it, **Mr. Chic's shop** was located. The **inn** of Sei'an City was northern from it.

If you don't take the left way, but the northern one, you will find a **Weapon Dealer** , who offered the best weapons to a good price, on the right side and the **theater** on the left side. Next to the Weapon Dealer was a little pond.

Cross the bridge and a **restaurant** stands on the right side. On the left side was another bowl with fire and next to it **Naguri's workshop**.

If you walk straight, you will reach the **Aristocratic Quarters**. In front of the entrance of them stood one guard on each side.

The group walked straight to the bowl of fire and took the left way. They crossed the bridge, went further straight and entered Mr. Chic's shop.

Inside was a variety of kimonos in all kinds of colors, sizes and shapes.

Mr. Chic, a somewhat corpulent fashion designer approached them.

''Ah customers, welcome in my realm of fashion. What can I do for you?'' Mr. Chic asked politely.

''Well, these two here need new clothes.'' Issun answered while pointing at Alan and Manon.

Mr. Chic looked at them, nodded and said demanding:

''I see. Follow me you two.''

They did what he wanted and followed him to the right side of the room, where a passage was. Manon and Alan used it and reached another room.

There, Mr. Chic turned to them and explained the further course of action to them:

''I will now take your body measurements so that your new clothes will fit you perfectly.''

He took a measuring tape and approached Manon first.

She never had tailored clothes, so this experience was new for her and she felt uncomfortable.

But she wasn't the only one.

Alan didn't like it at all, that Mr. Chic walked around her and looked closely at her. He had to control himself to not walk over to Manon and take her by the arm to get her away from Mr. Chic, whenever he almost touched her because of his measurements.

After an eternity Mr. Chic had finally all the data, which he needed for Manon's clothes, walked toward Alan and took the body measurements of him.

Once he had finished that, they all left this room to get to the others.

''So how long will it take to make those clothes and how much will they cost?'' Issun asked once they approached Ammy and him.

''I have them done tomorrow. You two helped me two years ago to get popular, so they are on the house.'' Mr. Chic answered.

''Thanks. Then we will come tomorrow again.'' Issun said.

Mr. Chic nodded at that, the group said goodbye to him and exited his shop.

''Now we get the permission of the Emperor, so we can pass the gate to the Northern Ryoshima Coast, right?'' Manon asked once they were outside.

''About that. I think me and furball should go while you can do whatever you want.'' Issun replied suggesting.

''But why?'' Manon asked not understanding.

''Because it will be much easier if only me and Ammy go. You still wear your clothes from your world and I think, that the guards would find them suspicious, so they wouldn't let us to the Emperor.'' Issun answered explaining.

Manon nodded in response.

Before Amaterasu and Issun left them, he gave Alan 10.000 yen. Then Ammy headed with Issun on her head in the direction of the Aristocratic Quarters.

Once they were gone, Manon and Alan started walking around the city. But they didn't get far.

In front of a big building, which turned out to be the theater Manon saw a poster. It advertised the play 'Shiranui', which would be played the last time that day.

''Hey Alan, can we watch it?'' Manon asked using her best puppy dog eyes to convince him, because she knew, that he wasn't the type, who liked to go to theaters.

_How can I say no if she gives me that cute look?_

''Sure we can.'' Alan answered smiling.

Hearing this, Manon leaped for joy while smiling brightly.

Together they entered the theater and went to the counter, which was on the right side and behind which a man stood.

''Two tickets for 'Shiranui' please.'' Alan ordered politely.

The man behind the counter looked closely at Alan's and Manon's clothes, shrugged his shoulders and said:

''That's 6.000 yen.''

Alan gave him the money and in return, he received the tickets.

''Have fun on your date, you two.'' the man commented.

Hearing this Manon blushed and Alan replied protesting:

''It's not a date. We're just friends.''

''Whatever.'' the man said while shrugging his shoulders.

Manon and Alan headed to the house. While they did that Alan thought about the comment of the man. _It really seems kinda like a date._ Alan shook his head to push this thought away. _It isn't a date. It's just a visit to the theater between friends._

The house was huge and had room for many people. In front of the big stage were countless seat cushions. The red curtains were still closed and the room empty, although the play would start any minute.

Manon and Alan picked two seats, which were centered and not far from the stage. They sat down and waited patiently for the play to begin.

After a few more minutes the curtains opened and revealed the stage design.

It showed four houses; one on the left and three on the right side, which were somewhat similar. The only great difference had the house on the right side, which stood in the middle. It had a sake barrel on top of its roof. Between the houses grew beautiful cherry trees.

Then a man with brown clothes and papers in his hands came on the stage and walked to the front of it.

''Our story begins a long, long time ago in a small village, which was known as Kamiki.'' the narrator started telling.

''So it plays in the village, where we first met Amaterasu-san.'' Manon whispered excitedly to herself.

Alan smiled at her excitement. _The play just started and she already likes it._

''This place was surrounded by beautiful cherry trees, which were worshiped as gods. Though despite its peaceful looking it had also a dark secret.'' he continued while the light went darker.

A big, shady figure appeared on the left side of the stage.

''The village was terrorized by Orochi, a lindworm with a body of a mountain and eight heads on top of necks, which had the size of three trunks. His blood red eyes are said to have the power to curse anyone, who saw them. To satisfy Orochi's appetite a maiden was sacrificed once a year. No one dared to disobey the terrifying beast.'' the narrator told and the figure slowly disappeared while the lights got brighter again.

Then people entered the stage, who represented the villagers. They chatted with each other and went their daily lives until a white figure, who walked on all four legs appeared.

''Once the night of the sacrifice was near, a mysterious wolf appeared beyond the village. This wolf had fur like snow and was named Shiranui. She kept a wary eye on everyone, who left the village and patrolled regularly at night.'' the narrator continued.

While he told that you could see, that the villagers were afraid of her. Every time when Shiranui approached them they stopped talking and walked scared away.

''The villagers believed, that she was a familiar of Orochi.'' he explained the behavior of them.

Then a man in a white and blue armor appeared in front of the white wolf.

''But one of them gathered all his courage and faced the scary Shiranui. This brave warrior, who was called Nagi tried many times to fight her, but she was too clever for him.'' the narrator told while the lights got darker again.

A fast object came out of nowhere and hit the house with the sake barrel.

While Manon watched spellbound the play, Alan looked every now and then at her. But what he didn't know was, that she saw it from the corner of her eyes. _Why does he look at me so often?_

''In the night of the cursed festival, a white plumed arrow appeared and announced the sacrifice. It hit the roof of Nami's house, the most beautiful woman of Kamiki. Nagi, who secretly loved Nami was enraged about that.'' The narrator continued.

_I know, that it isn't a date, but should I make a move?_ Making a decision and with a thumping heart, Alan put carefully his left arm around Manon's shoulder. Once she felt his arm around her, she blushed, her heartbeat got faster and she looked at him while he avoided her gaze. Unsure how to react, Manon leaned herself nervously against Alan. When he noticed this his heartbeat got even faster, but he enjoyed it being this close to her. And so did she.

The stage design changed.

In the center of the stage was now one rock on each side, which were connected by a rope. This rope was bound around the tip of the two rocks. Behind them, you could see a big mountain with a bell on top of it.

Nagi appeared in front of this setting and the narrator raised his voice again, which turned Manon's and Alan's attention to the play again:

''Determined to defeat Orochi he went instead of his beloved Nami to the cave of the beast. The Moon Cave, a place as dark as the evil itself was the hideout of Orochi.''

Mist surrounded the stage and Orochi appeared. His eight heads had headgears, which represented the element of each head.

''When Nagi stood bravely in front of the entrance, the beast appeared with blood red glowing eyes. Orochi stood in all his size in front of him, eager for another sacrifice.'' the narrator told.

Nagi drew his sword and approached the horrible beast.

''Nagi wielded with incredible elegance his sword. He did this again and again, but Orochi's skin was like steel. His blade caused hardly a scratch.'' the narrator continued while Nagi fought against the beast.

He breathed heavily.

''After a long, hard fight Nagi was ruined and fell on his knees like a sack of rice.'' the narrator told.

Orochi's heads smirked at that and neared him threatening when suddenly ...

''Just in that moment, Shiranui appeared in front of Nagi. Her fur shone in the darkness of the cave and she charged baring her teeth at Orochi. He turned his horrible heads and showed his fangs.'' the narrator described.

The fight between them started.

''Both beasts fought determined in the darkness. It was a scary and mysterious fight. Shiranui conjured divine winds to counter the flames of Orochi or created a tree in front of her when he proceeded to her with his fangs ready to attack.'' the narrator told while you could see what he had described.

_Weren't that Celestial Brush Techniques? Maybe Shiranui is related to Amaterasu-san._

After a long fight, Shiranui breathed heavily and Orochi's heads came closer to her.

''She fought bravely to prevail, but Orochi, who was protected by a mystical force wasn't that easy to defeat. Shiranui covered with wounds, her majestic fur had turned red with blood, stood exhausted in front of the mighty Orochi. He saw his chance to start an attack, which would decide the outcome. But Shiranui refused to give up. She looked up to the sky and unleashed a powerful howl by using her last bit of strength.'' the narrator continued.

The light got slightly brighter.

''The dark clouds, which had covered the sky vanished and the full moon appeared. The light of it was reflected on Nagi's sword like a ray of hope.'' the narrator told.

Nagi gathered all his left strength and faced bravely Orochi again.

''Guided from his sword Nagi, who had hidden in the shadows, stood with pride in the presence of his enemy. He jumped with his drawn weapon at Orochi. The golden sword danced in his hands as if it was an own being. One horrible head after another was cut off from his owner. Orochi's defeated body collapsed in a lake of his own blood.'' the narrator described while the lights got brighter.

''In that moment the curse, which had pestered the villagers for so long, was lifted and the sun shone at the sky again.'' he continued.

Shiranui nutated and sank powerless to the ground.

''But Shiranui had been poisoned by Orochi and wheezed. Nagi took her in his arms and returned to Kamiki.'' the narrator told.

The stage design turned back to Kamiki. Once Nagi arrived the village, people gathered together. He told them what she had done and they all looked at her with a sad expression on their faces.

''Once there, Shiranui no longer moved. The village elder stroked gently the head of her, who responded with a hoarsely and heartrending yelp. Then she closed her eyes as if she would sleep.'' the narrator described.

The stage design changed one last time.

In the background was a little sapling, which would grow up one day to Konohana. A statue of a wolf stood in front of it.

''Peace finally returned to Kamiki. In remembrance of Shiranui's heroic exploit, the villagers built a shrine with a statue of her in it, while Nagi's sword was named Tsukuyomi and placed inside the Moon Cave to seal Orochi.'' the narrator ended.

And with that, the play ended. Manon and Alan applauded, while all actors entered the stage. Together they took a bow. After a few bows, the curtains shut.

Manon and Alan stood up from their seats and left the house. What no one of them noticed was, that they were holding hands. Content, they exited the theater and walked around the city, never leaving the hand of the other.

In the meantime, Amaterasu and Issun crossed the **Gojo Bridge** , a wooden bridge on which end were five little, red torii gates behind another. Behind them stood one big, red torii gate.

They took the stone staircase and entered **Rao's lecture hall**.

On all four walls stood shelves with countless scrolls while in the center was a pedestal, on which Rao had delivered her sermons.

Ammy and Issun walked through it and entered the heart of the Aristocratic Quarters.

If you walk straight and cross the bridge and walk straight after it, you will arrive **Queen Himiko's Palace**. In front of it stood a red torii gate.

If you don't go straight after the bridge and walk left, you will come across a high tower with a big clock on top of it. This tower was the **home of Gen** , a brilliant inventor.

Cross the bridge on the right side of the Aristocratic Quarters and you will reach the entrance of the **Emperor's Palace**.

Amaterasu and Issun crossed the first bridge, went right to cross another one and headed to the palace of the Emperor.

Once there, they entered it and walked to the room, where the Emperor was.

''Ah, if that isn't my favorite wolf and his little friend. Are you here to exchange your demon fangs for treasures?'' the Emperor asked when they approached him.

''No not today. We have to go to the Northern Ryoshima Coast and need your permission therefor.'' Issun replied.

The Emperor nodded in response, got out a paper and wrote his permission down. Then he gave it to Issun, who accepted it.

''Thank you, your majesty.'' Issun thanked him while Ammy barked friendly and wagged her tail.

The Emperor smiled at that and Amaterasu turned around and headed to the Commoner's Quarters.

Once there, they saw, that Manon and Alan exited the restaurant while holding hands and went over to them.

''Do you have the permission to get to the Northern Ryoshima Coast?'' Alan asked.

''Sure. So, how was your date?'' Issun asked smirking.

Hearing this, Manon blushed and Alan replied protesting:

''It wasn't a date!''

''If it wasn't a date, why are you two holding hands?'' Issun asked teasingly.

Because of that they, looked at their hands. Realizing, that they indeed were holding hands the whole time caused Manon's blush to increase and Alan to look embarrassed to the side. Immediately after that, they released the hand of the other.

''Don't tell me you didn't even notice, that you were holding hands?'' Issun said while Manon's and Alan's hands unconsciously neared each other again.

But before they touched, Manon and Alan realized what they were doing and their hands slowly distanced themselves from each other.

''Me and Alan watched a play about Shiranui and she was similar to Amaterasu-san. Is it possible, that she and Amaterasu-san are related?'' Manon asked still with a slight blush.

''Yes, they are. Furball is the reincarnation of Shiranui.'' Issun answered.

Hearing that her suspicion was right she smiled.

''It's getting late, so we should go to the inn of Sei'an.'' Issun suggested.

The rest of the group agreed and together they crossed the first bridge and walked straight until they reached the bowl with fire. Then they went right, crossed another bridge, turned right again and walked straight to arrive a four floors high building, the inn.

Once inside, they went to the reception desk, which stood in the back of the room. Behind it sat a young woman, who wrote something on a paper. Next to the desk was a staircase, which led up to the second floor.

When the woman noticed the group, she stood up and asked with a smile on her face:

''Welcome to the inn of Sei'an. What can I do for you?''

''We need two rooms for the night.'' Alan answered.

''Of course. That's 15.000 yen.'' the woman replied still smiling.

Issun paid her the money and Alan received the keys.

''Your rooms are on the third floor.'' she informed friendly the group.

They thanked her and used the staircase to get to the second floor.

This floor, like every other floor of the inn, had overall 32 rooms, 16 on each side. These rooms were separated by hallways and in the center of the floor was a larger one, which led to the staircase.

The group walked straight to it to get to the third floor.

Once there, Alan looked at the number of their keys. They had number 229 and 230. After they knew the numbers they searched for their rooms.

The group searched for a little while until they found them.

Their rooms were almost at the end of the hallway, which was in the center of the floor, on the right side and next to each other.

Alan gave Manon the key for room 230 and both opened their rooms. Once that was done, Amaterasu and Issun entered Alan's room.

It had tatami mat floor. On the right side was a futon bed while in the center of the room stood a square table, which was surrounded by three cushions on each side. In the top left-hand corner was a small bathroom located and the cabinet stood on the left side.

Ammy walked with Issun on her head to the end of the bed, laid down and curled herself into a ball. After that, Issun bounced to her back, nestled himself into her fur and together they fell asleep.

In the meantime, Manon and Alan said goodnight to each other, went into their rooms and shut the doors.

Once the door was closed, Manon walked to the table and laid her sword down on it. Then she took off her cap and her shoes, went to the bed, laid down and covered herself with the blanket.

But before she fell asleep, she thought about what had happened that day.

_I can't believe, that me and Alan had been holding hands the whole time without even realizing it. It had felt so natural to do it. Even if it hadn't been a date it had felt like one. I wonder how Alan sees it. Perhaps he sees it the same way I do. That would be great._

With this thought Manon closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 17: Issun's world

The next morning:

Manon slowly opened her eyes, sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she yawned and stretched herself before she got up from the bed, put her cap and her shoes on and walked to the table. There, she took her sword and put it on her back. After that Manon went to the door, slid it to the side to open it and walked through it. She shut the door after her and locked it.

''Good morning, Manon.'' Alan, who just came out of his room greeted.

Manon turned to him and replied smiling:

''Morning.''

Alan locked his room too and together they went down to the first floor, where Amaterasu and Issun were waiting for them.

Once there, Manon gave Alan the key of her room, he walked to the reception desk and returned both keys to the young woman behind the desk. Then he went to the rest of the group and together they exited the inn and headed to Mr. Chic's shop.

When they arrived their destination, they entered it.

Once Mr. Chic saw them, he walked over to the group and greeted them friendly.

A man and a woman appeared behind him with clothes in their arms and Mr. Chic introduced them:

''These are my assistants. They will help you to get dressed in your new clothes.''

''Follow us, please.'' the woman ordered politely.

Manon and Alan nodded and followed them to the back of the room, where changing rooms were located. They entered each one of them.

After a while, Alan left the changing room.

He wore a black kimono, a dark blue hakama over it and black shoes. His Mega Ring on his left wrist and his fluffy, light blue scarf around his neck stayed.

Closely after him, Manon exited the dressing room.

When Alan saw her, he slightly blushed while Issun, who had bounced on Ammy's head stopped in midair and slipped like a fallen leaf to the ground.

She wore a white kimono, which went up to her knees and had a golden border. In addition to that a gold obi, the belt of a kimono was bound around her waist and gold shoes covered her feet. Apart from that, Manon didn't wear her hat and she let her hair open. Her yellow kerchief around her neck stayed and her sword was on her back.

''How do I look, Alan?'' Manon asked a little bit shy.

''You ... you look ... '' Alan began speechlessly but stopped when he saw Issun's sneaky look from the corner of his eyes.

Alan turned to him and said glaring at him:

''Don't even think about that!''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Issun replied innocently while he hopped on Amaterasu's head again.

Alan didn't believe him, but turned to Manon, who didn't understand what was going on and answered to her former question:

''You look gorgeous.''

Hearing this, Manon blushed and replied embarrassed:

''T-Thanks, y-you look good too.''

He responded with a smile to it. Then they looked each other in the eyes and lost themselves in them so that they forgot everything around them.

''Hey, you two! Are you ready to go?'' Issun asked and pulled them out of their trance.

Manon and Alan blinked a few times before they hurried to Ammy and Issun.

But before they left the shop, they received their old clothes and Amaterasu put them in her invisible menu.

Then the group exited the shop, crossed the bridge and walked further straight until they reached the bowl with fire. They went right and left Sei'an City.

Once they were beyond it, they headed to the Kanmon gate.

When the group arrived it, they walked to the right guard and Issun fetched out the paper with the permission of the Emperor on it to show it the guard. The guard looked at it, nodded and opened the gate for the group.

After that, they went through it and entered the Northern Ryoshima Coast.

It had also turned into a Cursed Zone. Almost the whole area was covered with those black spots. Islands, which were normally there had disappeared, animals, who were there at home had fled and nature had died.

Alan looked around and stated seriously:

''I see neither the Guardian Sapling nor a way we can use.''

''Me and furball know where it is, but it doesn't matter if we can't get to it.'' Issun replied and sighed.

''But there must be a way.'' Manon said while looking around.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw something glowing and turned in that direction.

''I think I found something.'' Manon informed the rest of the group while nearing the source of the light.

The others also neared it and Manon suggested:

''Maybe Amaterasu-san can use a Cherry Bomb to open a way.''

''I don't think so.'' Issun replied.

''But why? It is glowing like the other times.'' Manon asked not understanding.

''Yes, it is. But it's not a crack, it's a hole. It must be a crack otherwise, the Cherry Bomb won't do a thing.'' Issun answered.

''So it isn't a possibility to use it as a way to get to the Guardian Sapling.'' Manon stated disappointed.

''I wouldn't say that.'' Issun said trying to cheer her up.

''What do you mean with that? If we can't use this Cherry Bomb to make the hole bigger, we can't use it as a way. We're too big to fit through it. Unless you find a way to shrink us to your size we won't be able to go through that hole.'' Alan countered rationally.

''Well, believe it or not, but I know a way. Ammy you have the Lucky Mallet with you?'' Issun asked.

Amaterasu responded with a bark and a white object came out of nowhere and bounced on the spot.

It was a hammer-like object, which had a red symbol on the front side and a green ribbon around its handle.

''What is this?'' Alan asked eyeing it suspiciously.

''That's the **Lucky Mallet**. It has the power to shrink living creatures to the size of a Poncle.'' Issun replied explaining.

Alan crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked skeptical at Issun. He wasn't convinced. How could a strange looking hammer have the power to do that? Manon, on the other hand, was fascinated by this information.

''So, Lucky Mallet do your thing.'' Issun ordered while jumping off Ammy's head so that he wouldn't shrink.

The hammer stopped in midair and gathered energy, which caused it to glow in a yellow, green light. Then it waggled three times and shrank Amaterasu, Alan and Manon.

Manon and Alan, who had closed their eyes because of the brightness opened them again and looked around. They were surrounded by grass, which towered over them and gave them the impression, that they were in a jungle.

''So how does it feel to be at the same size like me?'' a familiar voice asked.

The group turned to the source of the voice and saw a person.

It was a boy with black hair and black eyes. On his head, he had a large, green helmet, which had two antenna-like things on top. He wore purple clothes, a green cape and on his left side a sword, which could also be used as a brush.

Alan went protectively in front of Manon and asked suspiciously:

''Who are you?''

While he asked that, Ammy growled threatening at the unknown yet familiar person.

''What? You don't recognize me? Even you, furball? I can't believe it! How can you forget how I look? Did you seriously forget the adventure with the Emperor and the battle against Blight?'' the boy asked outraged.

Amaterasu stopped growling, tilted her head and wagged her tail as she recognized the boy.

''Issun-san, is that you?'' Manon asked.

''Of course it's me. Who else could look that good?'' Issun replied and got on Ammy's back.

''Let's go!'' Alan ordered a little annoyed by Issun's behavior.

The rest of the group agreed with that and together they entered the hole.


	19. Chapter 18: Shrine of the Seal Part 1 Fire

They arrived a square room.

In the back of it stood a huge stone gate with four round, empty slots, two on each side. On the right and on the left side of the room were two doors each. Three of them were closed by a brown, white or blue **Lockjaw** , a small one-eyed demon, who is clamped on doors. His pupil has the shape of a keyhole. Only the door in the top-left hand corner hadn't one. In the center of the room was a round, slight recess, which was divided into four parts. Each part had a symbol. The part in the top-left hand corner had a flame, the one next to it a wave, the part under this one a sapling and the last part a spiral. These symbols were also engraved in the slots on the gate in the same order.

The group looked around and walked to the gate.

''It seems, that we need four keys to open it.'' Issun said while looking closely at the slots.

''But where do we find them?'' Manon asked.

''I'm sure, that they are behind those doors and since there is only one door, which hasn't a Lockjaw we should take this one.'' Issun replied suggesting.

''What are Lockjaws?'' Manon asked curiously.

''Well, they are demons, who are used as a lock. To get rid of them we need an **Exorcism Key**. It's a key with an exorcism arrow tied to it.'' Issun explained.

''Let's don't waste any more time and search for the keys.'' Alan suggested.

The rest of the group agreed with him and together they turned to the left side, went straight until they reached the door and entered the room.

It was a round room with a grillage platform on the right side of the room, where the group had arrived seconds ago. Under it, lava, which came through a waterfall on a higher level, seethed. Next to the platform was a yellow spider with a platform on its back. This so called **Platform Spider** led to a higher level, where the door to the next room was located.

Once the group entered the room, they felt the heat of the lava beneath the grillage platform.

''What do we do now?'' Alan asked while looking around.

''We use the Platform Spider'.' Issun stated like it was that obvious.

Alan looked at him skeptically.

''What? It isn't dangerous.'' Issun assured.

Alan wasn't convinced by Issun's answer, but before he could say anything against it, Manon went with Amaterasu and Issun in tow to the spider and stepped on it. So Alan hurried to them and got on it just before it began to move upwards.

When they were halfway through, Issun raised his tiny voice:

''Listen, there's a special information about this kind of Platform Spider. It will climb to the highest point of its twine and once it reached it, it bucks everyone, who is on its back, off. So we need to jump before that happens.''

Alan nodded while Manon, who still couldn't believe, that she had shrunk and was using a spider as a way to get to a higher level, looked fascinated around.

The group waited until the spider crossed the platform of the higher level and jumped while it climbed further upwards.

Once they landed safe, Amaterasu and Issun walked in the direction of the door while Alan sighed relieved, that nothing had happened. When he wanted to follow them, he got a feeling, that something wasn't right and looked around. His eyes widened when he realized it. Someone was missing. And that someone was Manon.

Scared Alan turned around and saw, that Manon was still standing on the back of the spider.

''Manon!'' he called getting her attention.

''Alan?'' Manon asked.

''Manon, jump now!'' Alan ordered worried.

''Why are you so worried? This spider isn't dangerous'' Manon said.

''Stop talking and jump!'' Alan ordered more worried than before.

Wondering why he acts so strange, Manon wanted to jump, but before she could do that the spider began to shake.

Alan watched horrified how the spider turned and bucked Manon off. Then it climbed down again while Manon fell screaming.

Fortunately, Manon got a hold on the edge of the platform but struggled to get up.

Once Alan saw that, he ran to her and knelt down.

''Manon, give me your hand!'' Alan ordered concerned.

She carefully released her left hand from the edge and stretched for Alan, who took it in his right hand.

''Now the other one!'' Alan ordered while holding her left hand tightly.

Manon hesitated. She looked scared down to the lava beneath her.

''Manon!'' Alan called turning her gaze to him again.

''You won't fall. I won't let you!'' Alan said reassuringly.

Manon overcame her fear, slowly released her hold on the edge and stretched her right hand towards Alan. He took it and tried to help her up. But she was too heavy for him alone.

Ammy and Issun, who had turned around and had walked to the beginning of the edge, when they had heard Alan calling Manon, helped him to get her up. Issun, who got off Ammy's back, stood behind Alan and tried to pull him in his direction while Amaterasu pulled at Issun, using her teeth.

Using all of their strength, they succeeded. Because of this, they fell backwards and Manon landed in Alan's arms.

After a few seconds, Alan sat up and put his arms tightly around her. Still frightened about what could have happened, she returned the hug thankfully.

''I'm so glad, that you're alright.'' Alan whispered relieved.

Hearing this, Manon slightly blushed and her smile slowly returned.

A few moments later they disbanded the hug, stood up and walked with Ammy and Issun, who sat on Amaterasu's back again, in the direction of the door to the second room.

While they were walking, Alan was in deep thoughts. _I've almost lost her, again. If I had been more attentive it wouldn't have happened. I could have avoided it._

The group entered the next room.

It was a square room with rocks, that hung from the ceiling and a lava river, that wound through it. The door to the third room was northwestern and blocked by a living wall.

This wall, which had a roof on top of it, a rectangle as its left eye and a circle as its right one, was a so-called **Blockhead**. It had a few cracks on its body and held a staff with a lamp in it in its left hand.

Once the group entered the room, they felt, that the temperature had risen and looked around.

''What do we do now? I can't see a way how to cross that lava river.'' Manon stated.

''Me neither.'' Alan replied.

''Well, there must be a way.'' Issun said determined while looking at the ceiling.

Once he saw, that the rocks were hanging over the river, he ordered Ammy to use Power Slash on them.

Amaterasu barked in reply and time froze. She drew a straight line through the rocks. When time moved on an invisible blade cut through them and caused them to fall down. They landed in the river and created a bridge.

''Now we can pass to the other side.'' Manon said smiling and approached the first rock.

The rest of the group followed her and together they crossed the rocks.

Once they were on the other side they headed northwest to reach the door, which was connected to the third room. But as they were near enough, they realized, that it was rather a wall than a door.

''Ga-ha!'' the wall suddenly began to speak.

''I am Blockhead! I guard this place so that all shall pass! Er, wait... Make that, none shall pass!'' he continued.

''Not you again!'' Issun said annoyed.

''What is that thing?'' Alan asked eyeing it suspiciously.

''That's a Blockhead, a living wall, which only can be defeated if you strike his weak points.'' Issun explained.

''But how do we know where his weak points are?'' Manon asked.

''Leave it to furball.'' Issun replied smiling determinedly.

''White Demon of Death. Finally, you have come this far. In the name of the Blockhead clan, I, Blockhead Colossus, strongest of our clan, will stop you.'' Blockhead Colossus stated.

''The strongest? I thought Blockhead Grande was the strongest of yours.'' Issun said irritated.

''He, the strongest of our clan? Don't make me laugh. He isn't even half as strong as me. And because of my strength, I was sent here to stop everyone, who wants to pass.'' Blockhead Colossus said and hit the ground with the end of his staff.

''I know of your deathly skills. They have been the end of my brethren. But I will not underestimate you, so bring it on.'' he continued challenging.

''You will see. Ammy will defeat you like she had done it with the rest of your clan.'' Issun said determined and Amaterasu barked in approval.

Blockhead Colossus smiled confidently.

The goddess ran into him using her pighead. Through the strength of the impact, she was thrown backwards and landed on her paws. Once she touched the ground the time slowed down. Little white points popped up and disappeared within a few milliseconds.

Those were the weak points of Blockhead Colossus, altogether ten.

Ammy froze the time and painted small dots there where she had seen them seconds ago. Thereby she took care, that she struck them in the right order.

Time moved on and Blockhead Colossus was hit at his weak points, which created many cracks on his body.

''NO! This can't be! I'm the strongest! How could you see my ten weak points that easily? With my defeat, you defeated my whole clan. Oh, White Demon of Death! Remember my death and the associated extinction of my clan!'' Blockhead Colossus said before he exploded into million of little rocks.

With him gone the group used the passage to enter the third room.

It was a square room. The lava river, which came from the second room, formed a curve on the right side and blocked off a treasure chest with chains around it. On the left side, a large abyss spread out and covered most of the room. Holes at the size of a football were on the left wall and at the ceiling, while the door to the next room was northwest.

Again the temperature had risen and the group looked around.

''Hey, isn't that a treasure chest?'' Manon asked while pointing in the direction of it.

''I think it is, but how do we get over there? Besides, it seems, that the treasure chest is locked with chains. So how do we get them off to open it?'' Alan asked looking in the same direction as Manon.

''Leave it to me and furball.'' Issun replied smiling determinedly.

Time froze and Amaterasu drew a line from Issun to the treasure chest. When time moved on he followed the drawn line to the other side, drew his sword Denkomaru, cut the chains off to open the treasure chest and returned to Ammy once he had gotten the item from it.

Once he had returned, the group looked at the object.

It was a brown key with an exorcism arrow tied to it.

''What is this object?'' Manon asked curiously.

''That is an Exorcism Key.'' Issun answered while giving it to Ammy.

She opened her mouth and held it with her teeth.

''So we have one of those. Now we can explore this place further.'' Alan stated.

''With this done we should move to the next room.'' Issun suggested.

''But how do we cross this abyss?'' Manon asked.

''I have an idea.'' Alan said and got one of his Pokéballs out.

''Lizardon, I choose you!'' he called while throwing the Pokéball in the air.

It opened and released Lizardon.

Alan neared him, got on his back and stretched out his hand to help Manon to get up. She took it and he helped her up.

''And how shall me and furball get over the abyss?'' Issun asked slightly annoyed, when he saw, that there was no more space on Lizardon's back.

''Calm down. Lizardon will carry both of you with his claws.'' Alan replied explaining.

Still annoyed Issun nodded, Lizardon approached him and Amaterasu and lifted them up by using his claws.

Once that was done, he rose in the air and began to fly over the abyss. When Lizardon neared the first hole on the left wall, a fire beam suddenly erupted from it.

''Lizardon, dodge!'' Alan, who had seen it from the corner of his eyes, ordered.

Lizardon followed his order and dodged the fire beam with an elegant turn just in time. But there was no time to rest, because another beam, this time from the ceiling erupted.

''Lizardon!''Alan called.

Understanding what his trainer wants him to do, Lizardon dodged this attack again.

These erupting beams went on for the entire flight and caused the group a rough one. Because of that, Manon held tightly onto Alan and only released her grip on him once they had landed safely on the other side.

There Lizardon put Ammy and Issun down, Alan turned to Manon and asked caringly:

''Are you alright?''

Manon looked slowly up to look him in the eyes and once she saw the care in them, she began to smile slightly and replied:

''Yes, I am.''

Hearing this, Alan returned her smile, went off Lizardon's back and helped Manon to get down too.

Once that was done, he returned Lizardon into his Pokéball and headed with the rest of the group to the door, which led to the fourth room.

They went through it and entered another square room.

It was a smaller room than the ones before and only contained the continuing lava river, which flowed straight and was the only way to the next room. Within the river, little platforms disappeared and appeared after a certain pattern.

As in the other rooms before, the temperature rose.

''How do we get to the next room?'' Alan asked while looking around.

''Well, I suppose, that we use these platforms.'' Issun replied pointing at the platforms in the river.

''Are you insane?'' Alan asked bewildered.

''No, I'm not. I know it's not the safest way to get further, but it's the only one.'' Issun answered.

''So what do we do? Are we taking this way?'' Manon asked.

''Yes, we do. We must get into the other room to get further and find the keys for the stone gate in the entrance hall so that we can revive the Guardian Sapling. So we have no other choice.'' Issun replied reasoning.

''I suggest, that we cross the platforms separate from each other.'' Issun added suggesting.

Manon nodded in agreement while Alan only agreed reluctantly.

Together they neared the river.

Once there, Ammy waited for the right moment and jumped with Issun on her back to the first platform. She looked for the next one and jumped to it just as the platform, on which she had stood a few seconds ago, began to disappear. This did she a few more times until she and Issun reached the safe ground on the right side of the fifth room.

Then Issun informed Manon and Alan, that the next one could come.

Once they heard that, Manon made herself ready to go over the platforms.

''Manon, wait!'' Alan called grabbing one of Manon's hands right before she was about to jump.

Confused she turned around and looked him in the eyes. In them, she saw worry and fear.

Alan held her hand tightly and didn't want to let go. But he knew he had to. They needed to get to the other room.

So he slowly released her hand and said concerned:

''Be careful.''

''I will.'' Manon replied and turned around concentrating on her imminent task.

When the first platform appeared, she jumped to it and looked for the next one.

While she was crossing the river, Alan looked worried at every single step she took. He knew she had been clumsy years ago and feared a misstep of her.

''Alan, you're next!'' Manon called, once she had arrived the next room.

Once he heard her voice, he sighed relieved.

Alan waited for the right moment and jumped to the first platform. There, he looked around for the next one and jumped to it when it appeared. So he crossed the lava river and reached the safe ground from the fifth room.

It was a square room. On the left side of it originated the lava river, which flowed through all five rooms and ended in the waterfall of the first room. In the center of it was a small platform located, that held a red glowing crystal. This crystal had the symbol of a flame on it.

Again the temperature rose and made the stay almost unbearable.

''What is this object?'' Manon asked pointing at the crystal.

''I think it might be one of those keys for the gate in the entrance hall.'' Issun replied suspecting.

''But how do we get it? It's surrounded by lava. We can't jump, it's too far away. Besides, I think, that this crystal is as hot as the lava itself.'' Alan stated rationally.

''It might be too far for you and Manon, but I believe, that furball can do it. So leave it to us.'' Issun said determinedly.

''Are you sure, that she can do it?'' Manon asked worriedly.

''Of course, she can. She can use a Double Jump after all.'' Issun answered calming Manon down.

With this said, Ammy went forward to the edge of the lava and jumped. Right before her paws would have touched the hot liquid she jumped again and landed on the platform in the center of the river.

Once there, Amaterasu froze the time and drew two vertical lines. When the time moved on it started to rain, which cooled down the crystal and stopped after a few seconds.

Issun got off Ammy's back and picked it up.

Once he did that, the lava solidified, the temperature fell to a nice level and a red light beam appeared in the bottom right-hand corner. Issun got on Amaterasu's back again and together they walked over the solidified lava to Manon and Alan.

''It seems, that this crystal was the cause for the rising temperature.'' Issun said.

''What do we do now?'' Manon asked.

''We take that red light beam, that had appeared.'' Issun replied explaining.

The rest of the group agreed and together they walked into the light beam.

When they opened their eyes again, which they had closed, because of the brightness seconds ago, they were back in the entrance hall and standing on the recess. They went to the huge gate, Issun jumped off Ammy's back and put the crystal in the right slot, which was in the top left-hand corner. Just when Issun put it there, the top left of the gate started to glow in a red light.

Issun got on Amaterasu's back again and said:

''Now we can use the Exorcism Key to go further and find the three other keys for the gate.''

''But there are three of those Lockjaws. How do we know which of them will open with this key?'' Manon asked.

''Well, the key we have is brown, so I think it is for the brown one over there.'' Issun explained while pointing at the Lockjaw in the bottom right-hand corner.

Ammy headed in this direction and Manon and Alan followed her.

Once the group approached the brown Lockjaw it began to shiver in fear. A few seconds later the key flew from Amaterasu's mouth to the demon's eye, which had the function of a keyhole. Then it turned around and caused the demon to stuck out its tongue. It began to glow in a white light and exploded right afterwards.

When there was nothing to block their way, they opened the door and entered the next area.


	20. Chapter 19: Shrine of the Seal Part 2 Earth

It was a square room, which consisted of three floors.

On the first floor was solid ground on the left side of the room, where the group had arrived seconds ago. In the back of it stood a yellow Platform Spider, which led obliquely downwards to a platform on the first basement.

This had a red Platform Spider at the front next to it, which moved from left to right and the other way around and led to a smaller platform. In the back of it stood another red spider. But this one climbed up and down and led to the second basement.

This one only contained a door in the bottom right-hand corner.

After they got an overview of the room, the group walked to the back of it. They got on the yellow Platform Spider and it began to move. A few seconds after that, Alan took Manon's right hand in his left one.

Once he did that, Manon blushed and looked wondering at him.

''Just in case you get distracted again.'' Alan whispered caring.

Hearing this, increased her blush.

After a few more moments the spider arrived the platform and the group jumped. This time no one stayed behind.

Then they headed towards the red Platform Spider. While they were walking Manon noticed, that Alan hasn't let go of her hand yet and didn't seem to realize it. Content with this warm feeling inside of her, which was caused by the contact of Alan's hand, she didn't mention it to him.

Once they arrived the spider, they stopped and Issun raised his tiny voice:

''This is another type of a Platform Spider. Unlike the yellow spider, it moves constantly and won't throw us off no matter how long we stand on its back.''

Manon and Alan nodded understanding and jumped together with Issun and Ammy when the red spider neared them. Then they waited until it arrived the platform on the other side and jumped again.

Once that was done, the group walked to the back, waited for the next spider to come and went on it. The spider climbed down and neared the second basement. When the Platform Spider arrived it, the group got off.

After that, they headed to the door in the bottom right-hand corner, which led to the second room.

''We're safe, so you can let go of Manon's hand.'' Issun commented once he saw their locked hands.

''What do you mean?'' Alan asked confused.

''Are you serious? Haven't you realized, that you are still holding Manon's hand?'' Issun replied asking.

Once he said this, Alan looked down at his hands.

He saw, that he was indeed still holding her hand, released her hand and looked embarrassed to the side.

Manon was disappointed by that and already missed the contact of his hand.

The group reached the door, opened it and entered the next room.

It was a square room, which was divided by a large abyss. The ground on the left and on the right side was sand, while a gray stone lantern with one eye stood next to the door, through which the group had arrived seconds ago. On the right side of the room was an orange glowing crack on the wall.

''What do we do now? I can't see a way to get to the other side.'' Manon said looking around.

''Shall we use Lizardon again?'' Alan asked suggesting.

''So that you can get closer to your girl again, while me and Ammy are having an uncomfortable flight?'' Issun asked annoyed.

''Do you have a better idea?'' Alan asked ignoring the teasing of Issun and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

''Well, actually I have.'' Issun replied confidently.

Hearing this, Alan raised one of his eyebrows and asked skeptically:

''And what is this idea of yours?''

''You see that strange lantern near us?'' Issun answered asking another question.

''Issun-san, do you mean this thing, that is watching us?'' Manon asked pointing at it.

Issun nodded and explained:

''If we use Power Slash on it, a mechanism will be activated. But I don't know what exactly will happen.''

''So you think, that it will help us to get to the other side?'' Alan asked still skeptical.

Issun nodded in response.

''Well, it's worth a try.'' Manon said confidently.

Amaterasu froze the time and drew a straight line through the lantern. When time moved on, it was hit by an invisible blade and its eye widened in shock before closing.

Once it did this, wind came from the left side and blew the sand over the abyss. This revealed a small path, which wound through the room. After a few seconds, the wind stopped and the path disappeared.

''What was that?'' Manon exclaimed curiously.

''An invisible path?'' Alan said in disbelief.

''Ammy, use **Galestorm** to show us the path again.'' Issun ordered and Amaterasu barked in approval.

She froze the time and drew a loop. When time moved on a strong gust blew and the path appeared again.

Once it did, the group followed the path until the wind stopped and so did they. Then the goddess used Galestorm again and made it visible so that the group could follow it further. This she did a few more times until the group reached the other side.

When they were in front of the orange glowing crack, Ammy froze the time again. She drew a circle with a line through the top of it and when the time moved on, a Cherry Bomb stood in front of the crack. It exploded and created an opening, through which the group entered the third room.

It was a square room with big rocks everywhere. In the center of it stood a treasure chest, which was surrounded by two stone statues, one on the right and one on the left side. These showed a warrior, that held his large sword in front of him.

''Hey, look! There's a treasure chest. I bet there's another one of those Exorcism Keys in it.'' Manon exclaimed cheerfully and ran in the direction of it.

Having a bad feeling, Alan ran after her.

Once Manon approached the treasure chest, the eyes of the statues glowed red and they lifted their swords up to attack the potential thief of their treasure.

Hearing strange noises, she turned around and her eyes widened in shock, when she saw, that the statues wanted to attack her. She looked for a way out from her situation, but the swords already flicked down.

Scared she closed her eyes and was surprised when she was pushed forward. This push caused Manon to stumble and fall to the ground.

When she touched it, she opened her eyes and turned around.

Once she did that, her eyes widened.

On the ground lay Alan a few meters away from the statues, but still in their reach. He had pushed Manon out of the way of them to protect her, escaping them only by hairsbreadth and was now pulling himself together.

''Alan!'' Manon called concerned, stood up and ran to him.

He also stood up, turned around and received a tight hug from her, which he returned.

''Manon, are you alright?'' Alan asked caringly.

''Yes, thanks to you.'' Manon replied.

They would have rested like this longer, but were interrupted by Issun's call:

''Alan! Manon! Quit hugging and get away from there! The statues are still behind you!''

They quickly disbanded the hug, Alan took one of Manon's hands, dodged the coming attack of them just in time and ran with her to a nearby rock to hide behind it.

Once they were there, they carefully looked for the statues and were surprised, that they hadn't followed them and stood still next to the treasure chest.

''You can come out. The statues are back to normal. It seems, that they only awake if somebody nears the treasure chest.'' Issun informed Manon and Alan.

They stood up, left their hideout and headed to Ammy and Issun while still holding hands. Thereby they were careful, that they didn't near the treasure chest.

Once they reached Amaterasu and Issun, Alan let go of Manon's hand.

''How do we get to the treasure chest without beeing attacked from the statues?'' Manon asked.

''I think a Power Slash will get rid of them, so let's leave it to furball.'' Issun replied confidently.

Amaterasu froze the time and drew a straight line through the statues. When time moved on, an invisible blade hit them but didn't cut them.

''What? It didn't work?'' Manon asked shocked.

''Maybe they must be awake to be destroyed.'' Issun said.

Then Ammy neared the treasure chest, the eyes of the statues glowed red again and they lifted up their swords.

Before they even had a chance to flick them down, the goddess froze the time and drew a straight line through them. When time moved on the statues were hit by an invisible blade. But nothing happened again.

''What the... '' Issun began shocked when the swords suddenly flicked down.

Sensing this, Amaterasu did a backflip, which caused Issun to grip her white fur tightly. Then she quickly turned around and distanced herself and Issun from the treasure chest.

Once they were far enough away, the statues stopped moving, put their swords in front of themselves again and the red glow in their eyes disappeared.

''So what do we do now?'' Alan asked once Ammy and Issun reached them.

''I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have no idea what to do.'' Issun replied.

''Maybe I know a way.'' Manon raised her voice.

The rest of the group turned surprised to her.

''What is your idea?'' Issun asked curiously.

''When Amaterasu-san awoke the statues, I saw a white light glowing on their chest. I think, that this could be their weak point.'' Manon answered explaining.

''I see. But how do we hit this point?'' Issun asked.

''Well, I thought of my sword.'' Manon replied.

''But there are two of those statues. When you attack one, you will be distracted and the other one can hit you. It's too dangerous.'' Alan said concerned.

''It might be dangerous, but it's the only way.'' Manon countered.

''But...'' Alan began.

''Calm down, you two!'' Issun exclaimed turning their attention to him.

''Manon isn't the only one with a sword here, you know?'' Issun began and drew his sword Denkomaru.

''I will take care of one of those statues while Manon will do the same with the other one. So she won't get attacked.'' Issun continued explaining while getting off Ammy's back.

Manon drew her sword and she and Issun wanted to head to the statues, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and looked Alan in the eyes. In them, she saw determination.

''Alan, I know it's dangerous, but...'' Manon began.

''I won't stop you.'' Alan interrupted.

Hearing this, surprised Manon.

''But I thought you could need a little distraction.'' Alan continued smiling and holding Lizardon's Pokéball in one of his hands.

Manon smiled at this and Alan threw the Pokéball in the air.

''Lizardon, I choose you!'' he called.

The Pokéball opened and Lizardon appeared.

Once he did, Amaterasu barked.

Hearing this, Issun smiled and asked:

''You want to distract it for me?''

She barked again in response.

''Fine. I count on you, furball!'' Issun said determinedly.

Ammy approached the treasure chest, the eyes of the statues began to glow red, they lifted up their swords and flicked them down at her. But before they would have hit her, she dodged with a Double Jump to the side to turn the attention of the right statue to the side.

While she did that, Lizardon rose in the air and Alan ordered:

''Use Flamethrower!''

Lizardon took a deep breath and spat an orange fire beam at the left statue while crossing its path to turn its attention to the side.

Once the statues were distracted, Manon and Issun neared them. Manon carefully approached the left statue, while Issun did the same with the right one.

When she was near enough, she pulled her sword concentrated backwards. Energy collected in it and caused the blade to glow in a golden light.

''Hey!'' Manon called once she was ready.

The left statue turned around to her and the second it did, Manon flicked her sword forward and hit it in its weak point. This created cracks on its body and caused it to glow in a white light, before it exploded into million of little rocks.

A few seconds later, Issun destroyed the right statue.

After this, Manon put her sword on her back again while Issun put Denkomaru at his side.

Alan returned Lizardon to his Pokéball and walked to Manon, Issun and Ammy, who was already next to them.

''Now we can open the treasure chest.'' Issun exclaimed while climbing on Ammy's back again.

Once he had said this, Amaterasu ran into the treasure chest. It opened and released a white Exorcism Key, while she was thrown backwards, because of the impact. The goddess neared it and took it into her mouth.

''Now we can go to the next room.'' Manon said smiling.

And with that, the group walked to the top right-hand corner, opened the door and entered the next room.

It was a round room, which covered three floors. On the slightly moss-covered wall was a big spider net, which led up to the first floor, and many small holes, which had the size of a tennis ball were on it. In the center of the room floated pink blossoms, so called Konohana Blossoms, that led also to the first floor. On it was a small platform, which was located north and contained the passage to the fifth room, over which a black spider, a so-called **Blocking Spider** hung.

The group looked around to get an overview of it.

''Hey, isn't that a platform up there!'' Manon asked pointing at the platform on the first floor.

''Yes, it is. But how do we get there?'' Alan replied asking.

''Well, I would suggest, that you two use the spider net, while me and furball will use the Konohana Blossoms to get up.'' Issun answered explaining.

''No, me and Manon can use Lizardon to reach the platform.'' Alan said.

''I wouldn't do that.'' Issun countered.

Hearing this, Alan crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Issun's reason.

''You see those holes on the wall, right?'' Issun asked.

''Of course, I do, so what's with them?'' Alan replied asking.

''And you know what happened the last time when holes were on the wall, right?'' Issun answered by asking a question.

''So you think, that something will come out of them, like last time?'' Manon asked interrupting the conversation between them.

''There's a high chance, that something like this will happen again, so you should climb up the spider net. But you must be careful and attentive to avoid the holes, so that you won't activate the mechanism.'' Issun explained.

''Fine, we do this.'' Alan said giving in to Issun's suggestion.

Issun nodded and the group walked to the center of the room. There, Amaterasu froze the time and drew a line from the Konohana Blossom to her and Issun. When time moved on, a vine appeared from the blossom and lifted them up to it.

''See you at the platform!'' Issun said before Amaterasu used the same technique again.

After that, Manon and Alan walked to the wall. There, Manon started to climb up the spider net, closely followed by Alan. Thereby they took care, that they avoided the holes.

After 2/3 of the way, Manon failed to notice a hole, which was almost entirely covered with moss. This activated the mechanism.

Spears suddenly appeared from the holes.

Seeing this, Manon's eyes widened in shock. Through this, she let go of the spider net, lost her balance thereby and fell downwards.

''MANON!'' Alan called worried once he saw her fall.

He quickly stretched out one of his hands, while the other one remained at the net, and grabbed her hand once she passed him.

_That was close_. He sighed relieved and waited until he and Manon stopped to sway.

When this was the case, Alan led Manon to the spider net. There, she searched for a hold for her feet and grabbed the net with her free hand. Then Alan slowly released her other hand and Manon climbed up to him.

''Are you alright?'' Alan asked worried.

''Yes, thanks to you.'' Manon replied slowly recovering from the shock.

''Please be more careful.'' Alan pleaded caring.

Manon nodded with a slight smile on her face and together they climbed further up.

After a while, they reached the top and climbed to the platform. Once they were on it, they were greeted by Ammy and Issun.

''What are we waiting for?'' Manon asked and wanted to head to the passage, that led to the fifth room.

''Manon, wait!'' Issun called.

She stopped, turned around and looked at him confused.

''Why should I wait? There's nothing, that blocks this way and we want to get the keys for the gate in the entrance hall fast, so that we can revive the Guardian Sapling.'' Manon said still confused.

''Yes, we want that, but look above the passage.'' Issun replied.

Manon turned around again and did what Issun had said. Once she saw a black spider hanging over the passage, her eyes widened in surprise.

''What is that thing?'' Alan, who had also looked above the passage, asked while eyeing it suspiciously.

''That's a Blocking Spider. It will climb down its twine when we approach it and block the passage.'' Issun answered explaining.

''But how do we get to the next room, if the spider blocks our way?'' Manon asked.

''That's easy. Ammy will use the Celestial Brush Technique **Veil of Mist**.'' Issun explained the further course of action.

''Veil of Mist? What does this technique do?'' Manon asked curiously.

''It will slow down the time for four seconds, so that we can use the passage before the spider blocks it.'' Issun replied.

''Then let's do this.'' Alan said slightly impatient.

Without wasting any more time, Amaterasu froze the time and drew two horizontal lines, which were parallel to each other. When time moved on, it slowed down and the group ran to the passage. The Blocking Spider slowly climbed down, but the group passed it just in time.

After the four seconds were over, time was normal again and they entered the fifth room.

It was a square room, which contained a stone labyrinth with high walls, that almost reached the ceiling, so that just a little space was between it. In the center of the room was a larger free area and a stone statue of a sword warrior. This had its sword on its back and held a brown crystal, which had the symbol of a sapling on it, in its open hands.

Once the group had looked around, they went into it.

After many dead ends, they finally reached the free area with the stone statue.

''Hey, look! It's the second key for the gate.'' Manon exclaimed pointing at the brown crystal in the hands of the statue and wanted to approach it.

But before she could do that, Alan grabbed her hand.

Confused she turned around and asked:

''What's wrong?''

''You do remember what happened the last time, that we saw a statue near a treasure, right?'' Alan replied posing a question.

Memories of the two statues trying to attack her flashed through her mind and she nodded in response.

''Just because it happened once, doesn't mean, that it will happen again.'' Issun said interrupting.

''Even if you are right, I won't risk it!'' Alan said seriously while slowly releasing Manon's hand.

''Well, then me and Ammy will take care of it.'' Issun said determined and she turned around.

Amaterasu approached the statue until she and Issun stood in front of it. Then she waited a few seconds. Nothing happened, so she jumped in the air and used another jump right after it.

The two landed on the open hands of the statue. Issun got off Ammy's back and picked up the brown crystal triumphantly.

Once he did this, the statue began to shake and Issun hopped quickly on the back of the goddess. She jumped from the statue and turned around growling.

Suddenly the shaking of the statue stopped, its eyes glowed in a red light and it reached behind its back. It grabbed the hilt of its sword, drew it and flicked it down at Amaterasu.

She used a quick backflip to dodge the attack and ran in the labyrinth again. Behind the first wall, she stopped.

''So what did you say about that it won't happen again?'' Alan, who had run with Manon to this spot once he had seen the statue moving, asked.

''Hey, how should I have known?'' Issun countered slightly angry.

Before Alan could answer, Manon raised her voice:

''Calm down, you two. It doesn't help us if we argue. We must find a way to destroy it.''

''You're right. Maybe this statue has the same weak point like the other two did.'' Issun said thoughtful and looked carefully from behind the wall.

''Oh no!'' Issun exclaimed.

''What is it?'' Manon asked.

''I think this time will be more difficult to destroy it.'' Issun replied still shocked.

Curious Manon and Alan looked from behind the wall. When they saw it, their eyes widened. The statue was moving around and to top it all, it head in the direction of the group. They quickly hid behind the wall again.

''What do we do now?'' Manon asked grabbing Alan's arm.

''How does it know where we are?'' Alan asked worried about Manon's safety.

As response, the brown crystal blinked and turned the attention of the group to it.

''That's the reason why it knows our position!'' Alan exclaimed shocked.

''Well, then me and furball go and distract it. It has a white light glowing on its chest, so it has the same weak point like the two statues in the third room of this area, so you should prepare your attack, Manon.'' Issun explained.

And with that said, Amaterasu ran to the free area, what caused the statue to turn around and follow the goddess and her bouncing friend.

It lifted its sword up and flicked it down at them, but Ammy dodged this and the following attacks with a simple jump to the side.

Meanwhile, Manon drew her sword and wanted to head to the statue, but stopped when she heard a Pokéball open. She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. In front of her stood Lizardon. Manon looked confused at Alan, who stood next to his Pokémon.

''I can't just stand here and do nothing while you risk your life. So I will help to distract it from you.'' Alan stated determinedly.

Hearing this, Manon smiled brightly at him.

Alan returned her smile, before he left their hideout with Lizardon. Once they reached the free area, Lizardon rose in the air and flew in the direction of Amaterasu and Issun.

He came just at the right time.

The statue had been trying to trap the duo and has now succeeded in doing so. It raised its sword and started to flick it down.

''Lizardon, use Flamethrower!'' Alan ordered.

The Pokémon took a deep breath and spat an orange fire beam at the statue, stopping its attack.

The statue turned around and started to lift its sword to attack its enemy.

''I take it from here!'' Alan informed Ammy and Issun, before he commanded Lizardon to dodge the attack.

With a quick turn to the side, he dodged the blade of the statue.

Despite Alan's statement, Amaterasu and Issun didn't stand there and did nothing, but rather tried to help him with the distraction.

Meanwhile, Manon approached the statue. Once she was near enough, she pulled her sword concentrated backwards. Thereby it collected energy, which caused the blade to glow in a golden light.

''Hey!'' Manon called getting the attention of the statue.

The statue stopped attacking the others and turned slowly around. Once it did, Manon flicked her sword forward. It hit exactly the spot where the heart should be and created cracks around it.

Thinking, that the statue would destroy itself any second now, Manon put her sword on her back and turned to the rest of the group. So she didn't see, that the statue was still alive and raising its sword.

When Alan saw that, his eyes widened in horror. _MANON!_

''Lizardon, Steel Wing!'' Alan ordered worried about Manon's safety.

Lizardon's wings began to shine in a white light, he dove in the direction of the statue and stopped it from attacking Manon. At the clash of the two opponents, a little explosion happened and dust whirled up, which hindered the vision. Manon used this opportunity to ran to the others.

''What do we do now?'' Manon asked once she reached them.

''Well, I guess, there must be more weak points, so we have to find them and hit it there.'' Issun replied explaining.

The rest of the group nodded and looked for the other weak points, while distracting the statue.

Thereby Alan saw a white glowing dot on the forehead of the statue. _Found one._

He smirked at this and ordered Lizardon:

''Use Dragon Claw on its forehead!''

Lizardon's claws were surrounded by a light green light, which formed bigger ones. Then he dove in the direction of the statue. Once he reached it, he attacked the forehead of it with his claws, hitting the weak point. This created cracks around it but didn't destroy the statue.

''So that wasn't the last one.'' Issun exclaimed slightly annoyed.

''I see another one!'' Manon informed.

''Where?'' Alan and Issun asked in unison.

''At its hands!'' Manon replied pointing at them.

She was right, the hands were glowing in a white light.

''I take care of this one!'' Issun stated, drew his sword Denkomaru and hopped off Amaterasu's back.

Then he ran to the statue and attacked its hands, before it even could react to it. This created cracks around it and caused the statue to glow in a white light, before it exploded into million of little rocks.

Right after the destruction of the statue, the labyrinth disappeared and a brown light beam appeared in the top left-hand corner.

''Finally! Now we can put the second key to the spot where it belongs.'' Manon said relieved.

Alan, who returned Lizardon to his Pokéball again, and Issun, who hopped on Amaterasu's back again smiled at this, while she barked in approval.

The group walked to the light beam, stepped into it and was transported to the entrance hall. There, they went to the stone gate and put the brown crystal in the slot at the bottom right hand-corner. Once it was put in there, the bottom right of the gate glowed in a brown light.

After that, they headed to the white Lockjaw, which was in the bottom left-hand corner.

Once they approached it, it began to shiver in fear. The key flew from Amaterasu's mouth to the demon's eye, turned around and caused it to stuck out its tongue. It began to glow in a white light and exploded right afterwards.

Then the group opened the door and entered the next area.


	21. Chapter 20: Shrine of the Seal Part 3 Air

It was a square room, which only contained a small, wooden bridge, which formed a right angle in the top right-hand corner. This bridge had a windmill on the side of the horizontal half while the vertical half led to the wall of the room and so to a dead end. Besides the door, which was located eastern and through which the group had entered, there were two other doors. One southern and the other one western.

''So, what now?'' Alan asked after he had looked around.

''We take the bridge to get to the rooms.'' Issun answered.

''If you haven't realized it yet, the bridge leads to the wall and not to the rooms. So how shall we use it to get to them if it's not even leading to them?'' Alan asked rationally.

''We have to move the bridge.'' Issun replied casually.

''And how are we supposed to move it?'' Alan asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking expectant at Issun.

''It's not that hard.'' Issun responded.

Alan looked unconvinced at him.

He sighed at this before he raised his voice to explain:

''The key to move the bridge is the windmill on the side of it. If it rotates, the bridge will move. So furball just has to use Galestorm on the windmill while we are on the bridge and it will move.''

''Wow, that sounds pretty easy.'' Manon said cheerfully.

Issun smiled at her and the group went on the bridge, where they stopped in front of the windmill.

Then time froze and Amaterasu drew a loop with the tip of her tail. When time moved on a strong wind blew and caused the windmill to rotate and the bridge to turn 90 degrees.

After that, the group went south, opened the door and entered the next room.

It was a square room, which contained a stone staircase, that was divided into three parts and was in the back of the room. Between the gaps were two holes, which had the size of a football and from which lightning emerged, on the wall. This happened for a few seconds. Then it stopped for a little while before lightning emerged again. Underneath the holes hung two long, light gray flags with the symbol of a white spiral on it. At the end of the staircase was a platform, which contained the door to the next room in the top left-hand corner and a yellow Platform Spider in the opposite direction.

After the group had looked around, they headed to the staircase and went to the end of the first part.

''How can we get to the other side?'' Manon asked once they reached it.

''Well ...'' Issun began but was interrupted by Alan, who had looked at the flags intensely.

''We can use the flags, which are hanging on the wall. Amaterasu just has to use this Galestorm technique, so that the flags build a bridge for us.''

''You're right, but we need to be fast. The effects of Galestorm will only last for a few seconds and besides that, we must time it right so that no lightning emerges from the holes when we cross the flags.'' Issun said a little taken aback, that Alan had figured it out what they had to do.

Alan grabbed Manon's hand, which caused her to blush slightly, smiled at her lovingly and waited with the rest of the group for the lightning to stop. Once that was the case, Ammy froze the time and drew a loop with the tip of her tail. When time moved on a strong gust blew, which heaved the flags so that the group could cross them.

They jumped from the first part of the staircase on the first flag, then the second one and eventually on the second part of the staircase just before lightning started to emerge from the holes again.

Then the group went to the edge of the middle part and waited. When the lightning stopped, Amaterasu used Galestorm again and the group jumped on the flags to cross the second gap and arrive the platform.

Once they reached it safely, Alan slowly released Manon's hand and together with the rest of the group they walked to the door, opened it and entered the next room.

It was a square room with three niches in the back of it, which had the same distance between them and contained a wooden ventilator each. These ventilators created a vigorous wind through the whole room and made it hard to stand. A few meters in front of the ventilator in the center was a treasure chest. On the ceiling of the room was a large hole, through which you could see thunderclouds, that covered the sky outside. Every now and then lightning lit up the dark sky and so the room.

Once the group had entered the room, they were surprised by the strong wind and struggled to keep their balance to stand.

''What do we do now?'' Manon asked shouting against the wind while looking around and trying to make the content of the room out.

''I don't know the wind is too strong, even for furball. Besides that, it's too dark to see anything.'' Issun replied shouting against the roaring wind.

Suddenly lightning escaped the thunderclouds and lit up the room for a short amount of time.

''Did you see that?'' Alan asked exclaiming.

''What do you mean?'' Manon asked still shouting.

''As the lightning lit up the room, there was something in the back of it. I don't know what it is, but it seems, that it's the only thing in this room. And if that's the case we should check it out.'' Alan answered loudly.

''But how? It's already hard just to stand here, so how can we get to the back of the room?'' Manon asked exclaiming.

As answer Alan grabbed Lizardon's Pokéball, threw it in the air and called:

''Lizardon, I choose you!''

The Pokéball opened and released Lizardon, who struggled a little to stand once that happened.

Alan neared him and got on his back, while Issun was skeptical about his plan to get to the back of the room.

''Be right back!'' Alan exclaimed confidently before Lizardon rose in the air.

He tried his hardest to fly as fast as he could towards the object in the back of the room, but the vigorous wind allowed only a slow progress.

Once he and Alan managed 1/4 of the way, another lightning escaped the thunderclouds, lit up the room and revealed the object.

''It's a treasure chest!'' Alan exclaimed when he recognized the object.

''A treasure chest?'' Manon inquired shouting.

''Yes, and I bet, that it contains the last Exorcism Key.'' Alan replied loudly with a confident smile on his face while Lizardon struggled to fly further forward.

Despite his confidence, Manon had a bad feeling about this and watched him worriedly.

But it seemed, that her concern was without any reason since they were almost there without anything happened so far until suddenly another lightning lit up the sky.

Without even noticing it, the wind had pushed Alan and Lizardon towards the opening in the ceiling and so dangerously near to the thunderclouds. When the lightning escaped them, it shot to Alan and Lizardon and hit them straight on. They were electrocuted and began to fall downwards to the ground.

Once Manon saw this, her eyes widened in horror, tears slowly filled them and she screamed as loud as she could:

''ALAN! NO!''

Her voice drowned out the roaring wind and reached his ears. As soon as it did, Alan opened his eyes wide and tried to stop the fall by trying to restore Lizardon to consciousness.

After a few light shakes, he succeeded in doing so and Lizardon spread his wings to stop the fall.

Seeing this, Manon sighed relieved, but her worry for Alan didn't disappear entirely.

Meanwhile, Lizardon had reached the back of the room and landed behind the treasure chest. Alan got off his back, went to the front side of the treasure chest and opened it. Once it was open, he grabbed the blue Exorcism Key, which had been inside of it and neared Lizardon. He climbed on his back, Lizardon rose in the air and flew towards the rest of the group. Because of the tailwind, it didn't take him long to reach them and he landed.

When Lizardon's feet touched the ground, Alan got off his back again, grabbed his Pokéball and returned him to it. Then he gave Issun, who eyed him with a slightly concerned look, the Exorcism Key.

''Are you alright?'' Issun asked loudly while looking from the corner of his eyes at Manon.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back the tears, which threatened to roll down her cheeks.

''I'm fine.'' Alan replied.

This answer caused Issun to look doubtfully at him, but he ignored it and turned to Manon.

''Manon.'' Alan called.

Hearing him calling her name was all it took to break her will to fight back her tears and she ran to him to put her arms tightly around him. This sudden body contact caused him to wince in pain. Once she heard his pain, Manon looked scared at him and wanted to disband the hug, but Alan stopped her by wrapping his arms around her.

''Alan, stop! I don't want to hurt you!'' Manon said trying to disband the hug again, but failed in doing so.

''You don't hurt me.'' Alan replied reassuring.

''But ...'' Manon began but was interrupted by Alan.

''No buts. It was just the sudden body contact, that caused me pain.''

Hearing this, Manon hugged him tighter, without putting too much pressure on him and tried to calm down.

After a few more minutes, she succeeded in doing so and they disbanded the hug.

''Are you ready to go now?'' Issun asked smiling.

''Yes, but where do we go? I don't see another door here.'' Manon exclaimed.

''Do you remember the first room of this area?'' Issun asked.

Manon nodded and Issun continued:

''Well, there was another door, which we haven't used yet. So I suggest, that we go to the first room and go through that door.''

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, turned around, walked to the door, through which they had entered the room, opened it and left the room.

Once they entered the room, they turned right and walked to the yellow Platform Spider. On their way, Alan grabbed Manon's hand, which caused a faint blush and a bright smile to appear on her face.

When the group arrived the Platform Spider, they jumped on its back and it began to climb down its twine. Just before it reached the end of it, the group jumped off its back. The Platform Spider climbed down to the end of its twine, turned and started to climb up again, while the group walked to the door.

While they were walking Manon noticed, that Alan was still holding her hand and didn't seem to realize it. Seeing this, she smiled even brighter than before and nearly skipped towards the door.

The group reached it, opened the door and entered the first room of this area. Then they went on the bridge, stopped in front of the windmill and Amaterasu froze the time.

She drew a loop with the tip of her tail, which caused a strong wind to blow, the windmill to rotate and the bridge to turn 90 degrees once the time moved on.

After that, the group headed west, opened the door and entered the next room.

It was a square room with three platforms, which had different sizes and were formed by square tiles. The biggest platform was in the anterior quarter of the room, while the smallest one was in the top right-hand corner, where the door to the last room of this area was located. Every now and then a strong wind emerged through the gaps between them. Besides the platforms, the room also contained five stone lamps, which appeared to have an eye, which was currently closed. There were two in the back, two in the center and one in the bottom right-hand corner on the wall. Apart from that, the ceiling was covered with prickles.

''This room seems pretty easy.'' Manon stated cheerfully once she had looked around.

''A little bit too easy.'' Alan said mistrusting.

''You're right, the easiness of this room is suspicious. Besides I have a feeling, that I have seen those lamps before, but I can't remember where.'' Issun replied thoughtfully.

''Ammy, do you remember something about them?'' Issun asked.

She shook her head in response.

Issun sighed at this and tried to remember, but failed doing so.

''Well, I guess we shouldn't underestimate this room and be more careful than usual.'' Issun suggested.

The rest of the group agreed and together they walked to the edge of the first platform. There, they waited for the wind to stop. When that happened, they jumped to the next platform.

The group wanted to go to the edge of this platform but stopped once an alert sounded and a grid blocked both doors. The eyes of the lamps opened.

''What's happening?'' Manon asked panicked while looking around and squeezing Alan's hand tighter.

''I don't ...'' Alan began but stopped in midsentence.

His eyes widened in pure horror at what he saw.

''Alan, what's wrong?'' Manon asked scared by the fear in his eyes.

''The tiles. They are disappearing.'' Alan answered.

''What?'' Manon exclaimed shocked and looked in the direction Alan was looking.

Once she saw the tiles disappearing, her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened.

''But that's not our only problem.'' Issun stated while pointing to the ceiling.

Manon and Alan looked at it and gasped at what they saw.

The ceiling was moving downwards; bringing the prickles, that covered it towards the group.

At this sight, Manon began to shiver with fear.

Seeing this, Alan hugged her tightly and tried to reassure her by stroking her back, but it didn't work. Instead, it caused her eyes to glaze and fill with tears, which slowly ran down her cheeks.

''I'm scared.'' Manon said sobbing.

''Me too.''Alan replied.

_I never thought it would end like this._ Alan looked up at the ceiling and then to the remaining tiles of the platform before his gaze rested on Manon. _I guess that's the last chance I will get to tell her how I feel._

He took a deep breath before he pulled away a bit so that he could look her in the eyes.

Once he did this, she looked up at him.

_Okay, here it goes._

''Manon, I ... I ...'' Alan began but was interrupted by Issun's exclamation.

''Now I remember! Ammy, use Power Slash on the lamps!''

Amaterasu barked in response and froze the time. Then she drew a straight line through the lamps, which were in the back and the center of the room. When time moved on, an invisible blade hit them, Ammy turned around and froze the time again. She drew a straight line through the lamp in the bottom right-hand corner, which was hit once the time moved on.

When all lamps were hit their eyes closed, the alert stopped and the grid in front of the doors vanished. Besides that, the tiles slowly appeared again while the ceiling moved upwards.

Relieved that they survived this trap, Manon and Alan slowly disbanded the hug and turned to Amaterasu and Issun.

''I'm glad you remembered in time what to do.'' Manon stated.

''Yeah, me too. Me and Ammy have stumbled across a similar room two years ago on Oni Island. At this time we were on our way to the top of the fortress to beat this back-stabber Ninetails, who pretended to be the priest Rao to kill Queen Himiko.'' Issun replied reminiscing.

''But enough of that. We should go to the next room.'' Issun said after a little while.

''Yeah, but before we do that ...'' Manon started and turned to Alan.

''What did you want to tell me before Issun-san interrupted you, Alan?'' she continued.

Hearing this, Issun raised an eyebrow and slightly smirked. He could imagine what Alan had wanted to tell her when he thought, that they would die and was curious what he will say now.

All eyes were on Alan.

''Oh ... um... I... I forgot.'' Alan answered using the first excuse, that he could find.

''Oh, okay.'' Manon said.

Issun sighed at Alan's lame excuse and raised his voice:

''We need to go to the next room.''

The rest of the group agreed and together they went to the edge of this platform. There, they stopped and waited for the wind to stop. Just before the wind calmed down, Alan grabbed Manon's hand, which caused her to smile.

Once this happened, the group jumped to the smallest platform of the room, walked to the door, opened it and entered the next room.

It was a round room, which had grillage as ground. Through it, you could see many little canals, which led in many directions and through which wind escaped. One of those canals went up the wall on the right side of the room and ended above a platform. At the end of the canal was a light gray crystal with the symbol of a white spiral on it, which was the source of all the wind in this area. Next to the platform stood a yellow Platform Spider.

When the group entered this room, they were hit by the strong wind coursing through it. Although the wind wasn't as strong as in the room where they had obtained the blue Exorcism Key, it was hard to stand straight.

''Where is the key for the stone gate? I can't see it.'' Manon shouted against the wind.

''It probably is on the platform.'' Alan replied loudly.

''You're right. This platform must have a reason to be there. But how do we get there? It is too high for Ammy to jump.'' Issun shouted thoughtfully.

_I could use Lizardon, but I rather want him to rest some more after what happened the last time I used him._

''I have an idea.'' Manon suddenly exclaimed while letting go of Alan's hand.

Everyone turned to Manon and waited for her to explain her idea.

''Well, I thought, that I could use my kerchief and the wind to get up to the platform.'' she explained loudly while opening the knot of her kerchief.

''Are you sure? I could use Lizardon instead.'' Alan suggested worried about Manon.

''No, he needs to rest.'' Manon countered shouting.

''But...'' Alan began but was interrupted by Manon.

''No buts. I will get the key.''

Alan sighed at this and recommend worried:

''Just be careful.''

Manon nodded smiling before she struggled her way through the wind to the center of the room.

Once she reached it, she unfolded her kerchief and held it with both hands over her head. The wind filled it with air, which caused it to form a bulge and lifted Manon up to the ceiling of the room. Then she steered herself forward towards the platform.

While she did that, Alan looked worried up while resting his left hand over Lizardon's Pokéball, in case he needed him to save Manon.

But fortunately, she arrived the platform safely. She landed, tied her kerchief around her neck again and walked towards the light gray crystal. Then she grabbed it and used her whole strength to pull it out.

Once she succeeded in doing so, the wind abruptly stopped and a white light beam appeared on the left side of the room.

''Manon, are you alright?'' Issun asked shouting.

She walked to the end of the platform, where the spider was and replied:

''Yes, I'm fine. I have the key for the stone gate.''

Hearing this, Alan sighed relieved and his hand left Lizardon's Pokéball.

Then she jumped on the back of the yellow Platform Spider. Once it felt something on its back, it climbed down its twine. Before it reached the end of it, Manon jumped off its back and ran towards the rest of the group.

When she reached them, they walked to the white light beam, stepped into it and were transported to the entrance hall. There, they went to the stone gate and Manon put the crystal in the slot at the bottom left-hand corner.

Once she did that, the bottom left glowed in a white light.

''Only one more left.'' Manon said cheerfully.

''Yes, and then we can finally get through this gate.'' Alan said.

The group turned right and neared the last Lockjaw.

Once it felt the presence of the Exorcism Key, it started to shiver in fear. The key flew from Issun's hands to the eye of the demon, turned around and caused it to stuck out its tongue. It began to glow in a white light and exploded right afterwards.

After that, the group opened the door and entered the first room of the last area.


	22. Chapter 21: Shrine of the Seal Part 4 Water

It was a square room, which was almost entirely filled with violet water. The only uncovered spot was a little platform in the bottom right-hand corner, at which end a gray stone lantern with one eye stood. Within the water were three small whirlpools, which changed their positions every now and then. Apart from that a huge trunk, which was located in the center of the room stuck out from the water while rocks were spread around it. The passage, that led to the next room was in the back of it.

''What do we do now?'' Alan asked while looking around until his gaze rested on the lantern.

''I think Amaterasu-san could use the Celestial Brush Technique Water Lily.'' Manon suggested.

''We can't use this technique this time.'' Issun said.

''Why not?'' Manon asked puzzled.

''Because it's poisonous water. Which means, that the water lilies would dissolve before we could use them.'' Issun replied explaining.

''But how are we supposed to cross the water if that technique doesn't work here?'' Manon asked.

''I think, that this lantern can help us. Amaterasu only needs to use Power Slash on it like last time, right?'' Alan answered while pointing at the lantern in front of them.

''You're right.'' Issun said smiling. _He's slowly getting used to these things._

''So furball, you know what to do.'' Issun said still smiling.

Ammy barked in response and froze the time. Then she drew a straight line through the stone lantern. When time moved on, it was hit by an invisible blade and its eye widened in shock before closing it.

Once it did this, the violet water turned blue and a slow ticking noise could be heard.

''Wow! The mechanism of the lantern cleared the water. Now Amaterasu-san can use the technique.'' Manon stated cheerfully.

''You're right. But we better hurry.'' Issun said.

Hearing this, Manon looked at him while tilting her head in confusion.

Seeing her look Issun raised his voice to explain:

''Well, I don't think, that the effect of the mechanism will stay permanently and that the speed of the ticking we hear informs us how much time we have left before the water turns poisonous again.''

After his explanation, Manon nodded in understanding before Ammy froze the time to draw a circle on the water. When time moved on a water lily floated on the water. Right after that, Amaterasu froze the time again to create a second water lily.

Once that was done, Alan and Manon carefully stepped on one of them while Ammy jumped with Issun on her back on the other. Then Alan and Manon sat down before Amaterasu froze the time. She drew a loop with the tip of her tail, which created a strong gust and moved the water lilies forward when the time moved on.

She did this a few times when one of the whirlpools suddenly appeared right under Manon's and Alan's water lily and the ticking got faster.

As soon as that happened their water lily began to spin around.

''How do we stop this?'' Alan asked feeling slightly dizzy.

''There's nothing you can do to stop it. You only can wait for the whirlpool to change position again.'' Issun answered.

Alan sighed at this. _Great. We don't have time for this. We have to reach the next room before the water turns poisonous again and dissolves our water lilies._

Just after this thought, the whirlpool changed position while the ticking got even faster.

_Finally!_

''Manon, are you alright?'' Alan asked while the water lily slowly stopped spinning.

''Y-Y-Yes, I'm f-fine. J-Just a little bit d-dizzy.'' Manon replied.

Before another whirlpool had the chance to appear underneath one of their water lilies, Amaterasu froze the time to use the Celestial Brush Technique Galestorm again.

After two more times of using it, the group finally reached the ground of the second room.

Once the water lilies reached the end of the water, Ammy jumped with Issun on her back off it while Manon and Alan carefully stood up. Just then a loud tick echoed through the room, signaling the end of the effect of the mechanism.

This caused the water to slowly turn violet again. Seeing this, Alan quickly grabbed Manon's hand and wanted to jump with her off the water lily. But he changed his plan once he saw, that her body tottered, because of her dizziness.

He let go of her hand, put one of his hands behind her back while the other one went under her knees and lifted her up to carry her bridal style. Once that was done, Manon's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks turned red before Alan jumped with her off the water lily just as the water turned entirely violet again.

When they were safe, Alan slowly put her down again.

''T-Thanks.'' Manon said, her dizziness from before forgotten.

''You're welcome.'' Alan replied smiling before he and the rest of the group looked around the room.

It was a square room, which was three floors high and had a wide stone pillar in the center. On the right side of it was a small and shallow pond with a Power Spring in it. A few meters above it, a small path wound around the pillar, which led to the third floor, where the door to the next room was located. Besides that, a few black cannons, which seemed to have a face, were embedded in the wall.

''How can we reach the path up there?'' Manon asked while pointing at it.

''We could use Lizardon for that.'' Alan answered while his right hand moved to Lizardon's Pokéball.

''No need for that.'' Issun said, which caused Alan's hand to stop.

''And why's that?'' Alan asked.

''Because we can use the Power Spring.'' Issun answered.

''Power Spring?'' Manon asked confused.

''A Power Spring is concentrated water, which is marked by bubbling water and creates a tall geyser if furball uses Waterspout vertical. So if we go to the pond and Ammy does this we will reach the path.'' Issun replied explaining.

After this explanation, the group walked to the pond, stepped into the shallow water and stopped over the Power Spring. Once they were in the perfect position, Amaterasu froze the time and drew a vertical line from the bubbling water upwards. Time moved on and a slowly growing geyser appeared underneath the feet of the group, which transported them upwards.

''Wow, that's amazing!'' Manon exclaimed while looking around fascinated.

''It is, but you must pay attention. We're almost there and this technique doesn't last forever.'' Issun said remembering the incident in the first room of the first area.

Also remembering it, Alan grabbed Manon's hand, which caused her to turn her attention to him and to smile. She loved this warm feeling inside of her, that she felt because of the contact of his hand.

When the geyser passed the beginning of the path, the group jumped off and landed on the path.

Still holding hands, Manon and Alan took the lead while Ammy and Issun followed not far behind them. After a few steps, Alan started to hear a mechanic noise and stopped walking.

This caused Manon to stop in front of him and turn to him before she asked confused:

''What's wrong?''

But before Alan could answer, another noise, that was much louder than the first one could be heard. Alan instinctively pulled Manon to him. And not a second too late. There where she had stood just seconds ago a cannonball crashed into the pillar.

Seeing this, Alan's eyes widened and he looked around to find the source of it. After a little while, his gaze rested on the cannon, that was on the left side of the pillar and aligned itself in the direction of the group to shoot another cannonball.

''Not these cannons again.'' Issun said groaning.

''So you know this kind of cannon, Issun-san?'' Manon asked still shocked about nearly beeing hit by the cannonball.

''Yes, we came across them two years ago in the Wawku Shrine, which is close to the Laochi lake. They are really annoying, because they shoot so fast, that you can't see it coming. To destroy these cannons furball needs to use Veil of Mist to slow the cannonball down before she can use Power Slash to send it back to them and so destroy them'' Issun explained while the cannon was in the right position to shoot again.

But right before it wanted to shoot, Amaterasu froze the time to draw two horizontal lines, that were parallel to each other. When time moved on, it slowed down. At the same time, the cannon shot. But because of the slowed down time everyone could see the gray cannonball, that was surrounded by a purple fog. Ammy used this chance to froze the time again. She drew a straight line through it, that caused an invisible blade to hit it and send it back to the cannon, once the time moved on. The cannonball hit it and successfully destroyed the cannon.

With this done, the group followed the path further up. On their way, they encountered more of those cannons, but Ammy destroyed them all by using Veil of Mist and Power Slash.

Once they reached the end of the path, they walked to the door, opened it and entered the next room.

It was a long, rectangular room, which was almost entirely filled with violet water and was colder than the other rooms. The small ice floes, that floated in the water and four platforms were the only sources of solid ground. One platform was in the bottom right-hand corner, where the group had entered the room, one was after 2/4 of the room in the front, another one was after 3/4 of the room in the back and the last one was in the top left-hand corner, where the door to the next room was located. All but the last platform had a round switch on the ground.

''Wow, that's a long room. But how do we get to the end of it? The ice floes are too far away to use them and the water is poisonous again so that Amaterasu-san can't use the Celestial Brush Technique Water Lily.'' Manon said thoughtfully while looking around the room.

''You're right, but I think, that this switch will help us to reach the end of this room.'' Issun said pointing at the round thing on the ground.

''Well, let's try it then.'' Alan said, let go of Manon's hand and stepped onto the switch.

Once he did that, the ice floes between the first and the second platform began to move and formed a path.

''Great, now we can reach the second platform!'' Manon exclaimed cheerfully.

Alan smiled at this and left the switch. But once no weight was on it, the ice floes slowly returned to their original position.

''Huh? Why did the ice floes move back?'' Manon asked confused.

''I think, that someone must stand on the switch so that we can use the path.'' Issun answered.

''And who should do this?'' Manon asked.

''Well, me or Ammy could.'' Issun replied suggesting.

''Or I could use Lizardon.'' Alan added.

''There are at least three switches, so we can take turns at activating them.'' Issun suggested.

''Sounds good. Who will go first?'' Alan asked.

''I will go first, then furball and at the end your Lizardon if that's okay with you.'' Issun replied suggesting.

Alan nodded and Issun walked to the switch and stepped onto it. Once he did that, the path between the first and the second platform formed again.

The group minus Issun walked to the end of the first platform. While walking, Alan grabbed Manon's hand, which she happily accepted. When the group got to the end of the platform, they jumped from one ice floe to another to reach the second platform.

Once they arrived it, Amaterasu turned around, froze the time and drew a line, that connected her and Issun. When time moved on, he followed the drawn line, which resulted in leaving the switch and causing the ice floes to return to their original position.

As the group was complete again, Ammy stepped on the switch, activating it thereby. The ice floes between the second and the third platform started to move and created a path.

The rest of the group went to the edge of the second platform and jumped from ice floe to ice floe to cross the space between the second and third platform.

Once they reached it, Amaterasu froze the time and drew two horizontal lines, that were parallel to each other. When time moved on, it slowed down and Ammy sprinted to the end of the platform, leaving the switch, which caused the ice floes to slowly turn back to their normal position. She leaped off the platform and quickly crossed the ice floes to get to the next platform, before the effect of the Celestial Brush Technique stopped.

As she arrived, Alan grabbed Lizardon's Pokéball and threw it in the air while calling:

''Lizardon, I choose you!''

The Pokéball opened and Lizardon appeared.

''Hey buddy, could you step onto this switch and stay there until we have reached the last platform?'' Alan asked.

Lizardon replied with a friendly roar, walked to the switch and stepped onto it.

Then the ice floes between the third and the fourth platform started to move and formed a path.

The group walked to the edge of the platform before they jumped from ice floe to ice floe.

When they arrived the last platform, Lizardon rose in the air, leaving the switch thereby and causing the ice floes to scatter between the two platforms. He flew towards the group and landed before Alan thanked him for his good job and returned him into his Pokéball.

After that, the group turned in the direction of the door, walked to it, opened it and entered the next room.

It was a square room, which only contained two snow-covered platforms, one in the front of the room and the other in the top left-hand corner and an ice path, that breaks almost right after you step onto it. This path led over a profound abyss, wound through the room and connected the two platforms with each other. In the top left-hand corner was also the door, that led to the last room of this area. Besides that, the temperature had dropped further.

''This room seems easy.'' Manon said while looking around and rubbing her arms a bit, because of the temperature drop.

''You shouldn't underestimate it. It seems like a harmless path, but it has its pitfalls.'' Issun replied.

''What do you mean?'' Alan asked.

''This path is made of ice platforms, that break almost immediately after you step onto it, so we need to move fast if we want to reach the door to the next room.'' Issun answered explaining.

''Then let's do this!'' Manon exclaimed smiling brightly.

Seeing this, brought a smile on Alan's face. _Her smile is the most beautiful one I have ever seen._

With Amaterasu and Issun leading, the group started to run over the path.

Once they nearly reached the end of it, Manon suddenly slipped, fell and slid in the direction of the path's edge.

Seeing this, Alan's eyes widened in horror and he screamed terrified:

''MANON!''

He jumped in her direction and landed with a bellyflop on the ice while he desperately tried to grab one of her hands. Just right after she slithered over the edge, Alan got a hold of one of her hands.

A short sigh of relief escaped his lips at stopping her fall before he looked into her scared eyes and held his unoccupied hand out to her.

''Take my other hand too, so that I can pull you up.'' Alan ordered.

Manon nodded once and extended her other hand towards Alan's. But before their hands could intertwine, the ice under Alan broke and they fell down screaming.

Wanting to protect Manon, Alan pulled her close to him and hugged her tight while preparing for the arriving impact.

But fortunately, it didn't come. Instead, one of Alan's Pokéballs opened and released Lizardon, who caught Alan and Manon just in time before he flew upwards.

Feeling his trusted partner underneath him, Alan sighed relieved while still hugging Manon tightly. _We're safe. But most importantly, she is safe. I'm so glad. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to her._

When Lizardon flew out of the abyss, he headed towards the door of the next room, where Amaterasu and Issun stood. They had arrived the platform just seconds before Alan and Manon fell and could only watch helplessly.

Lizardon landed carefully and crouched down to let his trainer and his soon-to-be girlfriend get off his back. Then Alan slowly disbanded their hug and looked into her now tear-filled eyes.

''Manon.'' Alan said concerned and gently cupped her left cheek.

This was all it needed for the tears to roll down her cheeks.

''I was so scared.'' Manon said sobbing.

''Me too. But it's over now. We're safe, so please stop crying.'' Alan said soothingly while he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

Hearing his comforting voice and feeling his gentle touch, created a warm feeling inside of Manon and she slowly calmed down.

Once she did, Alan smiled lovingly at her before his hand left her cheek and he got off Lizardon's back. Then he turned around and held out his hands to help her down. She took them with a small smile on her face and he helped her down.

After that, Alan grabbed Lizardon's Pokéball and returned him to it.

''That was close. Good thing he appeared on his own will.'' Issun stated relieved.

''Yeah. He must have sensed it, that me and Manon were in danger and needed his help. Although I should have come up with this by myself.'' Alan replied.

''You're right, but you had other thoughts in your mind than to find a solution to get out of this mess. I'm just glad, that you're both alright.'' Issun said while Amaterasu barked in approval with his last statement.

Hearing this, Alan slightly smiled. _Issun might be annoying with his constant teasing about me and Manon, but he does care about us and is a trustworthy friend. At least when it doesn't come to women._

Alan smiled at this thought before he walked together with the rest of the group to the door, opened it and entered the last room.

It was a square room, that had a high ceiling and was covered with ice, which had been created by the further temperature drop. The first 1/4 of the room were solid ground from which a short ice path extended in the middle. It led to a high staircase on the left side of the room, that had a small platform on top of it. In the back of the room was a thick wall of ice, which contained a blue crystal with the symbol of a wave on it.

''Hey guys, look! The crystal is in the thick ice wall! But how do we get it out of it?'' Manon asked while pointing at the crystal, once she had looked around.

''I have an idea.'' Alan replied and grabbed one of his Pokéballs.

He threw it in the air and called:

''Lizardon, I choose you!''

''I will fly up with him and use Flamethrower on the wall so that the ice will melt and I can take the crystal.'' Alan explained his idea and wanted to get on Lizardon's back, but was interrupted by Manon.

''Alan, wait!''

He turned towards Manon and looked confused at her.

''You should be careful if you take the crystal. Until now every time the crystal was gone something happened. I don't know what will happen this time, so please be careful.'' Manon said reminding.

''She's right. It wouldn't surprise me if the ice turns to water when the crystal is gone. After all, this area is themed after the element of water. So the rest of us should go to the platform on top of the staircase while you will get the crystal.'' Issun added suggesting.

''Good idea. I'll wait until you reach the platform before I will try to get the crystal.'' Alan replied.

Before Amaterasu, Issun and Manon could walk to the path, Alan turned to her with a slight smile and said:

''I will be careful.''

Manon returned his smile, turned around and went together with the rest of the group to the beginning of the path. They crossed it and used the staircase on the left side to reach a higher level in case, that something bad happens when the crystal is gone.

Once they had reached the platform on top of the staircase, Alan got on Lizardon's back and he rose in the air. He flew higher until he was on the same level as the crystal.

While Lizardon did that, Manon watched worriedly about what would happen in a few minutes.

''Lizardon, Flamethrower!'' Alan ordered when they reached the same high as the crystal.

Lizardon took a deep breath and spat an orange fire beam at the ice, where the crystal was embedded. The heat of the beam melted the ice and created steam around that spot.

After a little while, Lizardon stopped his attack and flew nearer to the crystal.

But before Alan took it, he turned his attention to his trusted partner:

''I don't know what will happen once I take the crystal, so stay alert and be ready to dodge whatever will come.''

Lizardon roared in response and Alan reached his hands out to grab the crystal. When he touched the cold surface of it, he quickly pulled it out.

With the crystal gone, the ice abruptly turned to water and crashed down. Lizardon had just milliseconds to react and quickly dodged the deluge of water, that filled the room fast.

''Alan!'' Manon, who had watched everything closely and held her left hand in a fist in front of her chest, shouted loudly to drown out the noise of the water.

Hearing her voice clearly, Alan looked in her direction and saw, that a blue light beam had appeared behind the group.

''Lizardon!'' Alan called.

He understood and dove in the direction of the light beam.

Amaterasu, Issun and Manon stepped into it right before Lizardon and Alan entered it. Then the whole group was transported to the entrance hall.

Alan got off Lizardon's back and the group walked to the stone gate. There, Alan put the blue crystal in the last slot, that was in the top right-hand corner.

Once it was there, the top right glowed in a blue light before the gate slowly opened and revealed a dark, long path.

''Finally. Now we can go further and find a way to that Guardian Sapling.'' Alan stated.

''Yeah. So what are we waiting for?'' Manon asked still a little shaken from the experience a few minutes ago.

''Are you alright?'' Alan asked a little concerned.

''Yes, I'm fine. I just need a little time to calm down from what happened.'' Manon answered honestly.

Alan nodded at her response before he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Manon smiled at his sweet gesture and together the group followed the seemingly endless dark path with Lizardon's tail flame as only light source.

After minutes of walking, they reached a deep abyss.

''What now? The path ends here.'' Manon asked.

''I can't believe it! All the hard work for a dead end?'' Alan said annoyed.

''I don't think so.'' Issun countered.

''What do you mean?'' Alan asked still annoyed.

''Well, we just have to follow my motto 'leap before you think'.'' Issun replied.

''What? Are you crazy? I won't jump down there and I won't let Manon do this either.'' Alan stated seriously.

''But we could use Lizardon.'' Manon suggested.

''Yeah. You two can get down that way while me and Ammy will jump. Is that okay with you?'' Issun asked.

Alan nodded in response, let go of Manon's hand and got on Lizardon's back. Then he held out his hands to help her up. She took them and he helped her up.

''Ready, furball?'' Issun asked.

Amaterasu barked in response and jumped into the abyss while Lizardon rose in the air and slowly flew down.


	23. Chapter 22: Guardians of the Seal

Because of the gravity, Ammy and Issun reached the bottom of the abyss first, so that they had to wait for the rest of the group. Once Lizardon's feet touched the ground, Alan got off his back, turned around and held out his hands to help Manon to get down. She took them and he helped her down before he fetched Lizardon's Pokéball from his pocket and returned him to it.

When that was done, the group looked around the room.

It was a round, dark room, which was only lit up by a few candles. In the center of it stood a pedestal with a black rectangular shaped box on it. This box had four, gray symbols on its cover, that showed the same symbols in the same order like the ones on the stone gate in the entrance hall of the dungeon.

After the group had looked around, they neared the pedestal in the center of the room.

''I can't believe it! We got to the bottom of this deep abyss and all we get is a stupid box?'' Alan asked in disbelief once they reached it.

''But I don't think, that it's just a normal box. It has the same symbols on it as the stone gate, so it has to be special.'' Manon replied.

''I think you're right, but what does it do?'' Issun asked.

''Maybe we see it if we try to open it.'' Manon answered suggesting.

''That's a great idea! So who wants to open it?'' Issun asked.

''I wa... '' Manon began but was interrupted by Alan.

''I will open it!''

''But I want to do it!'' Manon protested.

''I know, but we don't know what will happen when we open that box and I don't want anythinghappen to you.'' Alan said concerned for her safety.

Hearing that last part, her mind drifted back to the moment where Alan had been determined to face Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre and she had said the same thing to him.

Understanding his worries for her, she sighed once before she raised her voice:

''Fine, you can open the box. But please be careful. I don't want anythinghappen to you either.''

Alan nodded with a small smile on his face and reached with his hands for the box. But before he could even touch it, four creatures appeared mysteriously in front of the group.

All but one of them had the appearance of a normal animal.

On the left side stood a fox with red fur, six tails and orange eyes. Next to it was a big brown bear. On the right side of the bear stood a human like creature with dark blue, long, curly hair and ruby eyes. She had midnight blue wings on her back and wore a short kimono in the same color as her wings. Next to her was a white, noble looking horse.

''Who are you?'' Alan asked warily while he slowly pulled his hands away from the box.

''We are the Guardians of the Seal!'' all of them replied in unison.

''Guardians of the Seal? What Seal?'' Issun asked.

''We will explain it all in time, but first, we should introduce ourselves to you.'' the human-like creature said.

''I am Amaya, the mare on my left side is Makani, the bear on my right side is Daichi and the fox next to him is Fudo. Together we protect the Seal of Amanojaku.'' she continued.

''The Seal of Amanojaku?'' Issun asked.

Amaya nodded confirming before she raised her voice to explain further:

''The box, that one of you wanted to open is the Seal of Amanojaku. It was made thousands of years ago to seal him away forever, but unfortunately, it has lost its power over time. Especially Orochi's recurrence two years ago had weakened it immensely so that Amanojaku could escape. And now the Seal has lost its power to bind him entirely.''

''If this box is Amanojaku's Seal and he already escaped, what would have happened if I had opened it?'' Alan asked.

''If you had opened the Seal, the evil energy, that had gathered over the years would have come out and that would have made him stronger.'' Amaya replied explaining.

''Then that's a good thing, that you prevented us from opening it. But can't we do something to restore the power of the Seal?'' Issun asked interestedly.

''There is a way to restore its power. The Chosen One must pass our four tests to give the Seal its power back.'' Amaya answered explaining.

''WHAT? I have to pass your tests all by myself?'' Manon asked slightly scared by Amaya's answer.

Noticing her anxiety, Alan grabbed her left hand with his right one, squeezed it reassuringly and smiled at her comforting before he looked determined at Amaya and raised his voice:

''I want to help her! I may not be the Chosen One, but I am her friend and I don't want her to do this all by herself! She means every... a lot to me and I don't want to lose her just because you think, that she has to do it on her own because she's the Chosen One! So let me help her!''

Hearing this, Manon's eyes widened and softened shortly after that while a slight blush crept onto her face.

''Me and Ammy want to help her too, right furball?'' Issun asked.

Amaterasu barked once in agreement and wagged her tail happily.

''Alan, Issun-san and Amaterasu-san ... Thank you.'' Manon said touched.

''No problem, that's what friends are there for.'' Issun replied smiling at her like the rest of the group did.

''Your love for your friend is really impressive. It makes me feel the purity of your hearts thus you are all qualified to participate in our tests and help the Chosen One with her task.'' Daichi informed them.

Hearing this, Alan smiled relieved and looked happily at Manon. _I'm so glad, that I'm allowed to help her with this task. This way the risk of her getting hurt will be lower._

''So, who wants to go first?'' Issun asked tearing Alan from his thoughts.

Manon glanced shortly at Alan before she answered:

''I will do it first!''

Alan opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when a thought crossed his mind. _If Manon goes first, she will likely get the easier test and that means, that it will be safer for her._

''Fine, you go first, then Issun, Amaterasu and at the end me, if that's alright with you all.'' Alan said.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement before Manon let go of Alan's hand and Fudo stepped forward.

''You will participate in my test, Chosen One.'' Fudo said.

He turned around and began to glow in a white light while his six tails stood up straight.

After a few seconds a white, red portal appeared in front of Fudo and Manon slowly neared it.

She stopped in front of it and shortly looked back to the rest of the group to give them a confident smile, before she stepped into the portal, closely followed by Fudo.

Once she went through it, she arrived a round room, which was filled with lava and had small round platforms here and there in it. On six of them stood a white, diamond-shaped switch. Apart from that, a square platform was in the center of the room, where Manon and Fudo were.

''So what do I have to do?'' Manon asked when she had looked around the room.

''Your task is to activate all six switches. But that's not all. The switches, that you activate will deactivate themselves after a little while, so you have to do it fast. Do you have any questions?'' Fudo replied explaining.

Manon shook her head in response, reached with her right hand behind her back, grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it forward.

''You may now begin.'' Fudo informed her.

Manon gave him a nod before she went to the edge of the platform and jumped to a small round one. She carefully jumped from platform to platform to cross the lava to the first switch.

When she arrived it, she hit it with her sword, which caused it to turn wine-red, before she jumped again, towards the second switch.

She activated the second switch too and began to jump from platform to platform again.

Once Manon reached the third switch and hit it with her sword, the switch shortly turned wine-red before reverting back to its original color.

''What?'' Manon exclaimed surprised while she looked around the room and saw, that all the switches, which were activated just seconds ago, had turned off again.

Seeing this, she sighed while slightly frowning and began to activate the switches again.

But no matter how hard she tried, she never succeeded in activating more than three switches.

Panting, Manon stayed on the square platform while she desperately tried to find a solution to activate all six switches. _How am I supposed to pass this test if I have so little time to activate them all? I already do it as fast as I can, but I'm still too slow. But there must be a way to do it. If my sword only had a move, that I could use from a distance, then it would be no problem at all._

Suddenly Manon remembered something, that Masumi from the dojo at the Ryoshima Coast had told her.

**Flashback**

''But back to your sword. There's something you need to know about it. The moves of the Purity Blade are individual that means, that theY depend on the bearer of it and that I can't teach you. You must come up with your own moves...'' Masumi explained.

**End of Flashback**

Remembering this, Manon's eyes widened in realization. _If the moves depend on the bearer of it, then I can come up with a move, which I can use from here to activate all switches._

This realization brought a determined smile on her face and she thought about what she expected from this new move.

Once she imagined it exactly, Manon concentrated herself to let energy collect in her sword. When there was enough energy collected, it glowed in a golden light and Manon turned in the direction of one of those switches.

She held her sword high in the air before she flicked it down, which caused it to release a golden wave. It headed in the direction of the switch but missed it only by a few centimeters.

Seeing her new move working, Manon smiled happily. _I did it! I created a new move, that will help me to pass this test!_

Happy with this success, she held her sword up again, aimed it more precisely at the switch and flicked it down. The resulting wave hit the switch and turned it wine-red.

Then Manon turned around to the next switch and used the same move again. It hit its target and caused it to change its color.

She did this four more times until all six switches were wine-red.

''I did it!'' Manon exclaimed happily while she jumped up once, smiling brightly before she put her sword on her back again.

''Excellent work! I expected nothing less from you, Chosen One!'' Fudo congratulated.

''Thanks!'' Manon replied smiling brightly.

Then Fudo began to glow in a white light while his six tails stood up straight to create the portal again.

Once it appeared in front of them, they stepped into it and arrived the room, where the rest of the group waited. Because of the passed test, the flame symbol of the Seal glowed in a wine-red light as they returned to the room.

''And how did it go?'' Issun asked turning around with Ammy when they noticed Manon's presence.

Hearing this, Alan turned around too and looked as inconspicuous as possible closely at Manon to see if she got hurt. But fortunately, he didn't find anything.

''I passed it! At first, it was difficult for me, but when I created a new move for my sword it was really easy.'' Manon answered.

''That's great to hear. So I guess it's my turn now.'' Issun stated and got off Ammy's back.

''Then you will participate in my test.'' Daichi informed before he began to glow in a white light and stood on his hind feet.

After a few seconds, the portal appeared again and Issun and Daichi stepped through it.

Once there, Issun saw, that it was a rather dark, square room, which only contained three statues, that stood in a triangular form. These statues were monkeys and showed the three gods of the Flora; Sakigami, Hasugami and Tsutagami in that order. Each of them held their representative instrument in their hands; for Sakigami a **sh** **ō** (a mouth organ, that has 17 short pipes of bamboo, which are stuck at one end in a wooden wind chamber, that is connected with a small mouthpiece), for Hasugami a **shakuhachi** (a Japanese end-blown flute, which is made of bamboo) and for Tsutagami a pair of cymbals. In front of each of them was a stone plate with a riddle written on it.

''Okay, what do I have to do?'' Issun asked once he had looked around.

''Your task is to solve all three riddles, that are written on the stone plates in front of the statues.'' Daichi answered explaining.

Issun nodded understanding and went to the statue of Sakigami.

Once there, he read it to himself:

**'Body tall as a giant and hard as stone,**

**My head is crested with an icy crown.'**

_Hm. 'Body tall as a giant and hard as stone'._ Trying to find the hints, that were hidden in the first line, Issun unconsciously put his left hand under his chin. _The comparison with the size of a giant in the first half of the line tells me, that the object or living being is huge. And the second half hints at the firmness. Since it says, that it's hard as stone, I believe, that it's made of stone. So it could be a rock._

With this assumption in mind, he went to the next line of the riddle.

_'My head is crested with an icy crown'. This line lets me know, that the top of the solution is covered with ice. If I combine this knowledge with the suspicion I got through the first line, it must be a mountain._

''I know the answer to the first riddle.'' Issun stated while his left hand left his chin.

''Good. Now you have to say your solution out loud.'' Daichi informed.

Issun nodded before he gave his answer:

''It's a mountain.''

Right after that, the eyes of the statue of Sakigami glowed in a brown light.

''That's correct. Now you can move to the next statue.'' Daichi declared and gave him a nod of approval.

Then Issun turned and went to the statue of Hasugami.

He stopped in front of it and read the second riddle:

**'Small and almost blind,**

**I'm a creature hiding from the light.**

**My home consists of endless halls and paths,**

**That I created with my shovel-like hands.'**

_'Small and almost blind'. So it's small and can hardly see anything. The way it is described it seems to be a living being, but the second hint of this line could be a metaphor as well. Maybe the next line will reveal if it's an object or living being._

_'I'm a creature hiding from the light'. So it's like I assumed a living being. Besides the second half lets me know about its living space. Since it hides from the light, it must live in a dark place. That narrows down the choice of possible solutions, but the given hints aren't enough to solve the riddle just yet._

After Issun found all the hints he could get from that line, he moved on to the next one.

_'My home consists of endless halls and paths'. The only places, that fit this description are caves and tunnels. But that doesn't change the possible solutions at all. So the last line must hold the key to solve this riddle._

_'That I created with my shovel-like hands'. So it creates its home itself. That means, that its home can't be a cave since the creature is too small to create one. And that leaves the tunnels as its living space. Now the last part of the riddle tells me, that it has shovel-like hands. There's only one creature, that I know, that has those hands and fits the other hints._

''I'm ready to give my answer.'' Issun informed.

''It's a mole.'' he added.

Once this answer escaped his mouth, the eyes of the statue of Hasugami glowed in a brown light.

''This answer is also correct. You may now go to the last statue.'' Daichi confirmed.

Issun turned and went to the last statue; the one of Tsutagami.

When he reached it, he stopped and read the last riddle:

**'My feet are chained to the ground,**

**But my many arms are still unbound.**

**My hair green as life itself,**

**Shifts its color falling down to earth.**

**I am nothing more than a thick baton,**

**That wears a brown crust as protection.'**

_'My feet are chained to the ground'. So the solution of this riddle can't move its feet. And that tells me, that it must be an object because I never heard of any living being who can't do that._

With this knowledge, Issun went to the next line.

_'But my many arms are still unbound'. After getting a hint about its feet in the last line, I now get an information about its arms. It seems like it has many arms, probably too many arms to name the exact number. And unlike its feet, the arms are free to move. That confirms, that it's actually an object. And with that, I can go to the next line._

_'My hair green as life itself'. So the top of the solution is green. But that's not the only thing this line tells me. The green in this line is compared to life, which makes me believe, that it means, that the solution has something to do with nature. And that means that I was wrong. It isn't an object but rather a living being. And since it can't be a person or an animal, which is proved through the two first lines, it only can be a plant._

With this new direction in mind, Issun went to the next line.

_'Shifts its color falling down to earth'. So its 'hair' shifts the color and falls down to the ground. Hm. The only thing, that meets both conditions of this line are the leaves of a tree. And that means, that it could be a tree. This solution also matches the three other lines before, so it really could be the solution of this riddle. But I could be wrong again, so I should continue with the next line._

_'I am nothing more than a thick baton'. Well, if it's really a tree, then this line could describe the trunk of it. But it hasn't enough information to prove my suspicion. So the next line should show me if my solution is right or wrong._

_'That wears a brown crust as protection'. Ok, so that 'thick baton' has a brown 'crust' surrounding it. And that could be the bark of a tree. So this line confirms my suspicion. The solution of this riddle is really a tree._

''I know the solution of the last riddle. It's a tree.'' Issun stated.

Immediately after the right answer had passed his lips, the eyes of the statue of Tsutagami glowed in a brown light.

''Excellent! You solved the last riddle and so passed my test.'' Daichi declared.

Then he began to glow in a white light while he stood on his hind feet. After a few seconds, the portal appeared again and Issun and Daichi went through it.

Once they arrived the room with the Seal, the sapling symbol glowed in a brown light.

''Issun-san really takes his time, don't you think?'' Manon asked worriedly, not noticing the approaching figure behind her.

''No, he takes about the same time as you did until now. But I think that he will need a little bit more time than you. I'm sure, that the second test is more difficult and dangerous than yours, although yours was that already. I still can't believe, that your test, as the first one was that dangerous. Just one false step and you would have been dead.'' Alan replied remembering what Manon had told him and Amaterasu of her test while Issun was gone.

Hearing this, she smiled in understanding at him and countered trying to ease his worries:

''Yes, it was dangerous, but I'm not that clumsy little girl anymore. I'm older and more careful now so I can handle even dangerous situations.'' _And if I can't do it on my own, then I have you by my side to help me through it._

''I know, but...'' Alan began but was interrupted by a happy bark of Ammy.

When they heard this, they turned around and saw that Daichi and Issun had arrived.

''Issun-san, how did it go?'' Manon asked happy to see that nothing had happened to him.

''I passed the test.'' Issun answered proudly.

''That's great to hear! What did you have to do?'' Manon asked curiously.

''All I had to do was to solve three riddles.'' Issun replied.

''WHAT?'' Alan exclaimed and turned everyone's attention to him.

''How can it be, that the second test is much safer than the first one? Shouldn't the level of difficulty increase from test to test?'' Alan asked bewilderedly.

''Well, it exists a proper order, which follows the level of difficulty, but it was important for the Chosen One to participate in Fudo's test. Through this test, she has developed a new technique for her sword and learned to never give up no matter how impossible the challenge seems. And these two things will help her in the fight against Amanojaku.'' Amaya answered explaining.

''I understand your reasoning and I'm sure that this new technique of her sword will especially help her against him, but that doesn't mean, that I have to like it, that she had to participate in that dangerous test. She could have died.'' Alan countered.

''Alan.'' Manon whispered touched, grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it reassuringly, causing him to look at her.

She smiled sweetly at him and said calmingly:

''But I didn't. And now I learned things, that make me stronger and will help me through the things that await us. So stop thinking about the 'What If's'. Everything went well and that's all that matters, right?''

Hearing this, Alan slightly smiled and placed his unoccupied hand on Manon's cheek, causing her to blush.

''You're right, that's all that matters.'' Alan whispered while losing himself in her beautiful eyes and started to slightly lean towards her.

The same thing happened to Manon while she enjoyed his gentle touch.

''I don't want to interrupt you two love-birds, but we have more important things to do right now.'' Issun said, destroying the trance of them both.

Breaking out of it, Alan's hand left Manon's cheek, he abruptly leaned back and looked slightly embarrassed to the side while Manon's cheeks reddened. But even though they were embarrassed, their hands remained intertwined.

''Now it's furball's turn.'' Issun said while he got off Ammy's back.

Hearing this, she barked in confirmation, ready to face any challenge, that the guardian would assign to her.

''So the great goddess Amaterasu will participate in my test. That will be interesting.'' Makani, the white horse said smirking.

Then she began to glow in a white light and her white majestic mane floated in the air. After a few seconds, the portal appeared and Amaterasu and Makani stepped through it.

Once they arrived the ground of the test, Ammy didn't really see much besides the high wall a few meters away from her. She tilted her head in confusion before she turned it in Makani's direction for answers.

''My test is to participate in a race against me. The course consists of more than one room and contains a few hindrances. This high wall you see there is the first hindrance. The race will start when you're ready.'' Makani explained while making herself ready for the race to start.

Amaterasu placed her right front paw further in front of her and her left one a little backwards while she crouched down, getting ready for the test to begin. Then she barked once, as a sign that she was ready, and the race began.

As one of the fastest beings in Nippon, Ammy often was challenged to races, so this kind of test wasn't new to her. But even though she was fast, she needed a little bit of time to achieve that speed. So she ran as fast as she could at the moment, towards the high wall.

When she reached it, she used one of her famous Double Jumps to get over it. Although she had given her best, she didn't gain her middle speed before the wall and so Makani got over the first hindrance faster.

So the goddess ran after her. She achieved her middle-speed moments later and followed the way. Ammy went right, left, left and right before she reached the second hindrance.

It was a square room, that only consisted of an abyss with platforms of different shapes.

Makani had already crossed one-quarter of the room when Amaterasu jumped on the first platform. She ran to the end of the platform and jumped to the next one. While she did that, she saw from the corner of her eyes, that the platform, which she had run over only moments ago, had disappeared.

With this in mind, she jumped from platform to platform and succeeded to run past Makani at the third-quarter of the room.

A few more jumps later, Ammy left the second hindrance behind her and ran straight, gaining her highest level of speed.

On her way to the next hindrance, was a long staircase that had big steps. She ran towards it and used Double Jumps to climb it. But unfortunately, this slowed her down and Makani ran past her to take the lead again.

Because of that, Amaterasu reached the top of the stairs and so the third hindrance only a few seconds after Makani.

It was a square room with holes on the ground, that formed squares.

Trying to follow Makani and to eventually take the lead, Ammy ran straight towards the first row of holes. Just seconds before she would have crossed it, sharp spears emerged from the holes, throwing her backwards. This interruption of her run, caused her to start from her lowest level of speed again.

She shook herself quickly before she tried another way. This time, no spears appeared so that she could finally try to outrun Makani, who had also problems with this labyrinth of emerging spears.

Amaterasu ran left, right or straight to find the right way to get out of this labyrinth. Sometimes she found it right away and other times, she was stopped by the spears. Each time she got stopped, she had to begin at her lowest level of speed.

But after a while, Ammy finally managed to get out of this labyrinth to let the third hindrance behind her. And although she had tried to do it as fast as she could, Makani was still a few meters ahead of her.

So she ran straight and followed the way. It went right, left and left. While she ran in the direction of the next hindrance, she gained her middle speed.

Once she arrived the place of the fourth hindrance, she saw that it only was an empty room and that Makani had already begun to cross it.

So without further ado, Amaterasu raced after her, trying to outrun her.

But when she reached the half of the room, a round, red-orange barrier suddenly surrounded her and stopped her run. However, Makani wasn't affected by it the way Ammy was. She just kept running, even though her speed had lowered immensely.

Then three little clouds of purple smoke appeared within the barrier, that revealed three enemies after dissolving. These were two Green Imps and one Red Imp.

The **Green Imps** were monkey-like creatures, that wore tattered green outfits with fluttering sleeves. Their faces were covered with square, white masks, which had the katakana (イ) for the sound romanized as 'i' written in red on them. Besides that, they carried extendable, wooden flutes one each as weapon with them.

The **Red Imp** was a monkey-like creature too, that had bare hands and feet with tipped claws. He wore a red vest with noticeable shoulder-pads and had one oni horn on his head. Like the Green Imps, his face was covered by a white paper mask. On it was the katakana (ロ) for the sound romanized as 'ro' written in red. As weapon, he used a wooden **shamisen** , a three-stringed, plucked long-necked lute with a long, slender neck and a relatively small sound box.

Immediately after the enemies appeared, Amaterasu froze the time and drew a straight line through all of them. When time moved on, all imps were hit by an invisible blade.

Both Green Imps flew backwards in slow motion, fell hard on the ground and dissolved into a wave of beautiful flowers, while the Red Imp turned gray and held his shamisen in front of him.

Then Ammy froze the time again to draw another straight line, this time through the weapon of the imp. When time moved on, it was hit and destroyed so that the enemy was left unarmed.

To finish him, she froze the time one last time and drew a circle with a line through the top of it. When time moved on, a Cherry Bomb appeared directly in front of the imp and exploded immediately, defeating him. Like his buddies, he flew backwards in slow motion, fell on the ground and dissolved into a wave of colorful flowers.

After the defeat of the enemies, the barrier disappeared and Amaterasu raced after Makani, who had almost reached the end of the room.

Once Ammy left the room behind her, she gained her middle speed. She ran straight, following the endless seeming way towards the finish line. After a little while, Amaterasu finally caught up to Makani and started to provide a head-to-head race.

Nearing the finish line, the goddess gained her highest level of speed and so enough tempo to finally run past Makani. A few seconds later, and the race was over.

Makani trudged only a few seconds after her through the finish.

''That was a really exciting race. You're a very good runner. And since you reached the finish first, you have passed my test.'' Makani declared.

Hearing this, Ammy barked and wagged her tail happily.

Then Makani began to glow in a white light and her mane floated in the air. After a few seconds, the portal appeared again and both went through it.

When they arrived the room of the Seal, the spiral symbol glowed in a white light.

To make her return known to the rest of the group, Amaterasu barked once.

Hearing this, the group turned around.

''Hey, furball! Did you pass the test?'' Issun asked confident that she had.

Ammy barked confirming and wagged her tail happily.

''Of course, you did. I expected nothing less from you.'' Issun replied.

''So that means, that it's my turn now.'' Alan stated.

''That's right. So you will participate in my test.'' Amaya replied while she glowed in a white light and her wings fluttered rapidly.

The portal appeared and Alan moved forward to go to it but was stopped by Manon, whose fingers were still intertwined with his.

He turned confused to her while she squeezed his hand once before she looked him into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak:

''Please be careful.''

Hearing the worry out of her voice, Alan's face softened and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

''I will.''

He smiled at her confidently, before he let go of her hand and walked to Amaya, who stood next to the portal and waited for him patiently.

''You're ready?'' she asked as he stood before her.

He only nodded in response and stepped through the portal. Amaya went after him through the portal and it disappeared again.

Once they arrived the room of the last test, Alan saw, that it was a huge, round room with a medium sized, round, stone platform in the center of it. This platform was surrounded by water, which was interrupted every here and there by ice columns of different sizes. Besides that, icicles hung from the ceiling.

After he had looked around, he turned towards Amaya and asked:

''So what do I have to do in your test?''

''You have to compete in a battle against me.'' , she answered before she added, ''Although I don't know how you will fight me if you haven't even a weapon.''

''I may not have a weapon, but I have a trusted partner who will battle you.'' Alan replied smirking confidently.

Amaya raised her eyebrows interested, while Alan grabbed Lizardon's Pokéball, threw it in the air and called:

''Lizardon, I choose you!''

The Pokébal opened and Lizardon appeared, who gave a determined roar to show, that he was ready to help his trainer.

Alan smiled at his partner before he looked to Amaya, who looked impressed at Lizardon.

''I must say, I didn't expect a dragon as your partner, but that will make the battle definitively interesting.'' , Amaya commented before she asked, ''Are you ready?''

''We are ready!'' Alan responded and the battle began.

Immediately after hearing his answer, Amaya sprinted towards the edge of the platform and dove head first into the water.

Once she did that, she glowed in an ice-blue light, which disappeared after a few seconds. It revealed a changed Amaya. Instead of two feet she now had a tail fin and her wings had tilted up to streamline her body. Besides that, she got the ability to breath under water.

While she dove, Alan touched his Key Stone on his left wrist, which began to shine by contact and he called:

''Respond to my heart, Key Stone! Surpass evolution! Lizardon, mega evolve!''

He held his left arm up and the shining of the Key Stone brightened. Yellow rays of light spread around it. The Lizardonite X in Lizardon's neckband reacted to the Key Stone and began to shine. Light blue rays of light spread from the Mega Stone. Both types of rays connected with each other and conflated into golden rays. When these golden rays came in contact with the Lizardonite X, Lizardon's body glowed in a pink light. While he was glowing, his appearance changed.

Once the glowing light disappeared, the Mega Evolution's process was completed.

''Now fly up in the air and try to locate her. Once you did that, use Flamethrower to attack.'' Alan ordered.

Mega Lizardon X gave an understanding nod before he spread his wings and rose into the air. He circled above the water until he discovered Amaya. Then he took a deep breath and spat out a blue fire beam.

It headed towards Amaya, but before it even could touch the surface of the water, she created a water column, which she followed up to get herself in the air.

Shortly after that, Lizardon's Flamethrower hit the water and caused steam to form.

Besides that, the water column disappeared by the contact of the flames and Amaya spread her wings to stay in the air.

''Lizardon, stay alert. She's somewhere in that steam and will likely try to use this to attack you unnoticed.'' Alan informed.

Mega Lizardon X roared once to show his trainer that he understood and watched carefully his surroundings.

Suddenly a storm of ice slivers came from his right side and tried to hit him.

Seeing or better hearing this attack, Alan ordered:

''Dodge!''

Lizardon tried to obey his trainer's command as best as he could, but nonetheless, a few ice slivers brushed his skin slightly.

Once the attack stopped, the steam had dissolved and Amaya was in front of Mega Lizardon X.

''Lizardon, use Dragon Claw!'' Alan commanded quickly.

A light green light suddenly surrounded Lizardon's claws and formed bigger ones, before he flew in the direction of Amaya.

When he almost reached her, he raised one of his claws, ready to attack her. But Amaya surprised him by spitting water from her mouth.

Although it hit him, Mega Lizardon X brought his raised claw down and struck her with it, before the jet of water pushed him against an icicle.

The impact against it was so hard, that the icicle broke and fell down into the water. Because of this, water splashed and the icicle part was destroyed.

''Lizardon! Are you okay?'' Alan asked worriedly.

Lizardon shook himself, shortly gave a nod towards his trainer and wanted to concentrate on his battle, but before he really could do anything, a whip of water snaked around one of his feet.

He suddenly was pulled in the direction of Amaya, before she changed the course. Trying to make him dizzy, she easily swang him to and fro.

Seeing this tight spot, in which Mega Lizardon X was in, Alan ordered:

Try to aim at the water whip and use Flamethrower!'

Despite the slight dizziness he felt, he tried to concentrate before he took a deep breath and fired his blue fire beam at the whip chained to one of his feet.

It hit with a loud hiss and broke through the whip, freeing Lizardon, who tried to shake the giddiness off.

Amaya used this lack of concentration and nosedived towards the water. She broke through the surface of the water, which caused her wings to change position again, plunged as deep as she could and planned another attack.

When after a short while nothing happened, Alan looked around while he furrowed his brows. _That's strange. She doesn't attack, although it would be the perfect opportunity for her to do so. What's she up to?_

''Lizardon! I'm sure, that she will attack any moment now, so be prepared to dodge whatever she will throw at you.'' Alan informed while being attentive to his surroundings.

Mega Lizardon X grunted in response and concentrated all his senses on figuring out where the attack would come from.

Suddenly a water column shot in the air directly below him. He did a quick turn to the right and avoided contact only by hairsbreadth.

But unlike the last time Amaya created this water column, she didn't use it to get in the air. Instead, she formed column after column to hit Lizardon.

Fortunately, he dodged them every time, even if it was sometimes a close call.

Meanwhile, Alan watched with a worried and thoughtful look the battle. _That isn't good. Lizardon can't dodge this wave of attacks forever. He will eventually get tired and then the attacks will hit him. I must come up with a plan before that happens._

Deep in his thoughts, he placed his left hand pondering under his chin. _To create those water columns she must be within the water. So all I have to do is to get her out of it. But how? If Lizardon only had an attack, that would make her flee the water._

All at once, Alan's face lit up with realization.

''Lizardon, come down to me. I know how we can stop her to do this attack.'' Alan called.

With an elegant turn to dodge another water column, he dove down towards the platform in the center of the room. He landed easily and waited for his trainer to give him his next instructions.

''Go to the edge of the platform, wait for Amaya to be near and then use Blast Burn. This should get her out of the water.'' Alan commanded while going to the opposite end of the platform.

Mega Lizardon X nodded once, stepped towards the edge and waited there for his opponent.

Meanwhile, the wave of water columns had stopped ever since Lizardon had landed on the platform and Amaya dove attentively around.

Once Mega Lizardon X located her, he slammed his right fist to the ground, which created cracks on it, that spread till the bottom of the room. It quivered and parts of it broke apart, so that fire escaped through the cracks and created a wall of fire, that caused the water to seethe and a little bit of steam to form.

Because of the unbearable temperature of the water, Amaya escaped it as fast as she could and tried to cool down a bit before she could continue fighting.

Using his chance, Alan ordered quickly:

''Now use Flamethrower!''

Lizardon took a deep breath before he fired his blue fire beam at Amaya.

Not ready for this attack, it hit her hard and vaulted her against an ice column, that broke and fell into the water because of the impact and caused a high splash of still hot water.

She shook her head a little bit to focus again and stretched her right hand towards Mega Lizardon X. Blue particles of light collected in it before she swang her hand in the direction of her opponent and the thereby appearing water whip caught one of his feet again.

But unlike the last time Amaya used this attack, she immediately tossed him against an ice column, which got destroyed by the force of the impact and created a big splash when it fell into the water. Then her whip vanished and she hurried to get into the now comfortable warm water.

But before she could do this, Alan shouted his next order:

''Use Steel Wing to prevent her plunge into the water!''

Lizardon quickly shook himself, before he dove towards her while his wings began to shine in a white light.

Right before she would have broken through the surface of the water, Mega Lizardon X struck her with his attack and hurled her towards another ice column.

But before Amaya would have made contact with it, she spread her wings wide to prevent the impact.

Turning towards her opponent, she saw that he watched her attentively.

Somewhat out of breath, she brought her wings in front of her, only to quickly pull them back again, which created a storm of ice slivers that headed towards Lizardon.

''Quick, use Flamethrower to counter it and then Dragon Claw!'' Alan commanded.

Mega Lizardon X took a deep breath before he fired a beam of blue flames towards Amaya's attack. It melted every ice sliver that was meant for him and so stopped her attack.

Immediately after the way was clear, Lizardon flew in the direction of Amaya while his claws were surrounded by a light green light, that formed bigger ones.

Amaya tried to dodge his attack, but her exhaustion of her last attack and of the ongoing battle, slowed her down so that both claws hit her and tossed her towards the ground of the platform.

The short distance to the ground didn't allow her to stop the fall so that she landed hard on it.

Seeing this, Mega Lizardon X alighted exhausted next to her and watched her attentively, ready to continue this battle.

Amaya's tail fin changed back to two feet before she slowly stood up and looked behind Lizardon towards Alan.

''I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd come so far. The Chosen One is really lucky to have a strong ally like you.''

''Does this mean I have passed your test or must I continue fighting you with Lizardon?'' Alan asked prepared to call an attack if needed.

''There's no reason to continue fighting, you're already proved your strength to me. So you have passed my test.'' Amaya replied declaring.

Hearing this, Alan nodded with a slight smile, Lizardon returned to his original form and he turned towards his trusted partner.

''Thanks for your hard work, buddy. Now take some rest.'' Alan said while he got Lizardon's Pokéball out and returned him to it.

Then Amaya glowed in a white light and her wings fluttered rapidly.

After a few seconds, the portal appeared one last time and Alan stepped after Amaya through it, only with one thought in mind. _I'm glad, that Manon didn't have to do this dangerous test._

Once they arrived the room with the Seal, the last symbol; the wave glowed in a blue light and with it, the power to bind Amanojaku was restored.

Seeing this, Manon, Issun and Amaterasu turned around and noticed Alan's return.

Manon immediately ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

''Alan! You got me worried. You took so long for your test and I was scared something had happened to you.'' she told him.

Smiling fondly at her, he returned the hug as tightly as she did, before he spoke reassuringly:

''It's alright, Manon. I'm fine. It just took me a little bit longer to pass the test.''

''I'm glad, that nothing happened to you.'' Manon murmured into his shoulder.

''Well, that's the same way I felt when you returned from your test and were unharmed.'' Alan whispered into her ear.

Hearing this, she looked up with her slightly reddened cheeks and smiled brightly at him.

Alan returned her smile and they both looked lovingly into each other's eyes, which they could have done forever if someone hadn't interrupted them.

''Hey, you two love-birds! We still have some things to do, so quit whispering sweet nothings to each other and get over here.'' Issun said destroying the lovey-dovey atmosphere between them.

A little bit embarrassed, they disbanded their hug and walked to the rest of the group, who stood next to the Seal of Amanojaku with the Guardians next to them.

Once they arrived the group, Amaya took the Seal, stepped in front of Manon and held it out to her.

''Now take the Seal, Chosen One. Thanks to you and your allies, the power to bind Amanojaku has been restored. Once you have defeated him, the Seal will absorb him and bind him and it will return to us so that we can protect it.'' Amaya explained.

Manon took it carefully from her and wondered how they will carry it with them.

''Since you haven't a bag with you, it's probably the best if furball stores it away until you need it.'' Issun suggested.

Manon nodded in agreement before she held it out for Ammy, who took it with her mouth and put it into her invisible menu.

When that was done, the Guardians opened the exit of the dungeon at the end of the room, said their goodbyes and disappeared.

Then the group headed towards the light, that shone through the exit. They stepped into it and were blinded by the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, that it isn't easy to understand a few things if you don't know Okami, but I try my best to write is as understandable as possible. If you have any questions about it I'd be happy to answer them.


End file.
